Not Part Of The Plan
by middleeartheart
Summary: Scarlett is the most unlikely person to draw the Joker's attention. While time passes in Gotham streets, he becomes more and more obsessed with her. Will she be able to heal his scars?  Or will she choose to fall in the darkness with him?  No matter what she decides, one thing is clear for him. She is his.
1. Uninvited guest

**Hey** **guys I hope you like my story. Be kind I am not an english speaker. Feedback is very welcomed! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES ! Emjoy!**

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

Scarlett checked her watch in anticipation. She sighed heavily and washed the last plate in the kitchen. How did she manage to work overtime every single day of this month? Oh! But yes! Her lovely little boss forced them to stay here until all the customers were gone every single time. Was their duty over? Screw the duty! They were just a lovely little company working unpaid overtime hours every single day! Because who doesn't love doing the dishes right?

She wiped her hands on her apron and took it off.

"Niki?" she shouted as she folded it and shoved it in her bag. She let her hair down, rubbing the top of her head relaxing her muscles.

"NIKI!"

"What 's you want woman?" the blonde girl emerged from the front of the counter.

"We're done right?" she asked a little bit cautiously.

"Yeah I'm finishing up with the tables just now" she said. Scarlett followed her to the main room of the café as the distinct scent of chlorine mingled with floor cleaner burned her nose.

"Do you… uh.. need any.. help?" she said sweetly blinking her brown eyes at her like a little girl.

"Do you truly, deeply, want to help?" Niki replied putting her hand on her waist.

"Well.." Scarlett smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. She sighed feeling her legs sore and stared at the TV. "They're still after this guy?" she frowned at the sight of the clown on the screen. It had been almost a year since the Joker started robbing the banks in Gotham. Niki was also present in one of the robberies and she had informed her that she truly didn't need all that adrenaline rush of that day.

Niki glanced at the TV as she continued wiping the tables. " I guess so"

"So how are things with Tom?" Scarlett changed the subject quickly.

"We're good. It's our anniversary tomorrow night" Niki smiled and looked at her.

"How many years?" Scarlett asked.

"Three now"

"wow.. it's been three years huh?" she smiled amused.

"Yeah can you believe it? And I still haven't kill him" Niki said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh come on. I wonder what you'll do without him" Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"And how about you and mister uh, nobody?" Niki said getting in her face.

"We are perfectly happy thank you" Scarlett said and grabbed the towel from her hands and began cleaning up the remaining of the tables.

"Scar. You do realize you are getting older right?" Niki crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm twenty five you horrible little person. And you are as well-ouch!"

"I don't want the reminder!" Niki slapped her hard at the back of her head. "what about you huh Scar? Come on girl I am KILLING myself here! Ok you told me you didn't like blind dates? Fine I stopped them! How about the dozen of customers asking you out. But nooooooo you are too good aren't you? and of course you are too good I mean look at you!"

Scarlett threw a side glance at NIki with annoyance.

"Oh don't give me that look! Scar come oon… you are beautiful just… I can't see you waste yourself like this"

"Niki I am not wasting myself! I just don't want a relationship right now" she said throwing the towel in the bucket of water.

"you've been saying that for three years now"

"So what? It's not like I am that old or something I am twenty five for God sakes! Look. It's not that I don't want to find someone it's just that.. nobody really .. you know"

Niki shook her head in defeat "I can't even"

Scarlett snickered and punched her on the shoulder "Oh come on don't give me that shit"

Niki smiled weakly and took the bucket of water in the kitchen.

"Anyways I'm just gonna go... are you going to be ok here on your own?" Scarlett shouted putting on her coat.

"Yeah I'm just gonna mop and close up" she heard Niki's voice faintly from the kitchen.

"Ok see ya"

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scarlett rubbed her hands together as she got out of the bus. It was a cold night of December and the streets of Gotham were empty. Christmas was just around the corner but recent events in the city overshadowed the joy in people's hearts. She walked quickly towards her apartment, glancing every now and then briefly behind her back. It was unlikely that she would be attacked in this area of Gotham as her apartment was directly opposite to GCPD, but one could never be too careful.

The first thing that made her heart jump, was the sight of a police car crashed against the GCPD entrance. The second thing that made her stomach turn, was the white sheet that covered the body in the middle of the street. Her pace quickened and she reached the site of the crime. The police was trying to hold people back as the investigators took pictures on the ground.

"There is nothing to see here people! Go home! "

Scarlett stood on her toes trying to see clearer. She wasn't short, she was 5'6 for crying out loud. She was just standing at the back because she wasn't too good with blood.

She stayed there for a while and then exasperated made for her apartment. She took out her keys shaking and glancing around. She got in the elevator her mind racing. God even her neighborhood was now starting to rot. She wasn't expecting that. Not in a million years.

She finally reached the seventh floor and got out. She got in her apartment and locked the door behind her. She threw her bag on the floor and sighed heavily, taking off her shoes and cracking her toes. Taking off her coat, she turned on the TV to maybe learn more information about what the hell was going on. She yawned and stretched her arms upwards, turning on the lights.

And then she paused. She turned towards the living room and tried the switch once more. Nothing. At the same time, she noticed that the TV was not turned on yet. She took the remote in her hand but realized that the red button was not even on.

"Oh great" she sighed. There was a problem with the electricity. She looked outside her window and realized that all the other apartments had the lights turned on. "what the hell?" she whispered before she heard a light cracking sound on the floor boards behind her. She swiftly turned around frozen. Her eyes searched the room frantically, the only source of light being the moon. It formed eerie shadows at the edges of the furniture that spread like ebony tongues of fire further in the blackness of the apartment. She could feel her gaze pinned in the darkness before her, as if two eyes were looking directly into her soul. And they were. They really were.

Her heart was about to get ripped out of her chest as she heard a low laughter coming from the dark. She backed up against the windowsill her breath now coming out uncontrollably.

 _Keep it together_ she told herself, trying to devise an escape root. But as soon as she saw who it was, all hopes of surviving the night simply disappeared.

"Well hello there beautiful" The Joker said finally appearing out of the shadows. It was as if the darkness itself had given birth to him. As if the darkness had taken the form of a man. The form of him.

Scarlett made a sudden jerk to the right but he moved his body at the same direction as hers, as swiftly and gracefully as a cat.

"Aatatatata, I wouldn't do that if I were you doll" he said in a low, dangerous voice. Scarlett gulped feeling her palm sweating inside her fists.

"What-" she tried to speak but her voice came out in a pathetic whisper. The Joker laughed revealing a set of straight teeth that glistened in the moonlight. He had moved closer to her and she could make out his painted face. His eyes though were hidden under his black makeup but she could tell he was looking at her.

Scarlett gulped and inhaled sharply, gathering all the courage that was left "What are you doing here?" she spoke quietly but steadily.

"Oh you know" he said moving casually around the room, just inspecting her house "Just passing by". He was lightly hunched forward, something that made him look even taller than he was. She glanced quickly down his arm, seeing the blade reflecting the light from the window.

"What do you want from me?"

"You?" the Joker laughed and came even closer to her "I don't uh, want anything from you doll. I just wanted you know, to get my uh, mind off things"

Scarlett felt her breath coming out with difficulty. "You did this" she whispered, referring to the incident on the street.

"Well aren't you a genius!" the Joker leaned forward towards her and laughed as she moved away from the window. The had now exchanged places and she could no longer see his face. She could just see the black figure standing in the middle of the window as the light coming in moved passed him on each side, almost afraid to touch him.

But he could see her now. The woman was young, in her twenties and she was indeed _beautiful._ He snickered to himself but annoyance crossed his mind at the thought. She seemed to had dark hair and a pale skin but he couldn't really tell by the dim lighting. She had full pink lips and delicate but sharp figures.

"My my aren't you beautiful indeed" he smiled and licked his scars as her brown eyes tried to focus on him. And that was when they heard the doorbell. Scarlett turned around and when she looked back, she found his face inches away from hers and her mouth was covered with a leather glove.

"Not. A word" Scarlett nodded frantically as the Joker grabbed her roughly from the waist and pinned her against his body. Her hands on his chest were holding as much distance from him as possible. But unsuccessfully.

"Scar?" she heard the voice from the other side of the door. It was her neighbor. "Scar it's me Emmett. I just wanted to give you back your grater"

Scarlett felt her breath coming in and out painfully as the scent of gasoline on his gloved hand made her dizzy.

"Scar come on I heard you coming in. Don't tell me you're angry at me for what happened the other day" Emmett said knocking on the door once more.

Scarlett felt her eyes go watery. No. she wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him. She wouldn't give this man the satisfaction.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door" Emmett said as he continued knocking.

The Joker grabbed her from the arm and looked her straight in the eye, his hand still on her mouth.

"Open the door and get rid of him" he spat "If I realize that you tell him anything, you and him are dead. Got it?" his voice was sharp, husky and commanding and Scarlett couldn't do anything but nod.

Joker let go of her and she backed away quickly, gasping. She stood in the middle of the room for a while until the Joker signaled for her to go on. She moved slowly, unlocking the door and opening it just a bit.

"Finally" Emmett said hanging her the grater. Scarlett grabbed it and was about to close the door when he grabbed her.

"Wait is that it? Are you not gonna tell me anything?" Emmett frowned. Scarlett tried to free her arm but couldn't move freely. She had to make sure the door was closed enough.

"Thank you?" she gulped.

"Look" Emmett sighed "I am sorry for kissing you the other day ok? I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

Scarlett nodded "Ok" she said and tried to free her hand from his grasp.

"Scar…" Emmett said quietly "Is there… something going on in there?"

Scarlett was about to answer when she felt something cold brushing against her left arm behind the door. She flinched and gulped, forcing a smile.

"No… nothing at all… I just… I am a little bit sick that's all"

"Oh…" Emmett said "Would you like me to-"

"No thanks. I am ok" she said quickly "Goodnight" she said shutting the door calmly as he turned around making for his apartment across the corridor.

As soon as the door was shut, she was span around and pinned hard against the wall.

"Scar huh?" the Joker said, his mouth inches from hers. He was much taller even for her, but he made sure he made her feel uncomfortable anyhow.

"It's Scarlett for you" she said through clenched teeth, trying to get out of his grip. He let go of her arm just for a second, putting his knife into his pocket.

"Mmmm _Scaaar._.." he purred in her ear, holding her hands into an iron grip. Her hair smelled like strawberries and coffee. And judging from her outfit, she was working in a coffee shop or restaurant.

"So.. Scaaar" he said still holding her hands and forcing her to look into his eyes. "If you try to call anyone while I am here, I will uh, make sure your name matches your face. Is this uh, clear?" he said as his tongue darted out licking his scars.

"While you 're here?" she said still struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Oh haven't I told you?" I 'll be staying here for a couple of hours. I need to lie low for a little while"

"Why my house?" Scarlett stopped struggling as curiosity flooded her. "It's right across GCPD"

"Well, yeah" he said in a quiet squeaky voice. He glared at her as if she was stating the obvious.

Scarlett just stared at him confused as he let go of her sighing.

"Not one of those pigs-khm… sorry I mean cops will ever think of searching right under their noses. They are too proud for that" he giggled as he lied down on her couch. Scarlett's hands curled into fists, not sure how to react to this change of behavior.

"What have you done to the electricity?"

"Oh nothing I just flipped the switch doll. I'll fix it for you before I leave" he said placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Like it would matter. You'll kill me before you leave anyway" she gulped, finally accepting her fate.

Joker's eyes flew open and a huge grin spread across his already smiling face. "Smart aren't ya?" he giggled as he closed his eyes once more. "but you don't have to worry Scaaar. I'm in a good mood tonight. And I have decided that it will be much more fun having you alive than dead"

"You can't expect me to believe that"

"Fine. Doon't. But I am a man of my word. You'll find that soon enough. You and everyone else in this city"

Scarlett stayed quiet and numb, not sure what to do. She finally forced herself to sit on a chair across the couch. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know what to think of him right now. He seemed a harsh man and yet he hadn't killed her yet. He wanted something. She couldn't think of another explanation.

"So you're really not going to kill me?" the words escaped her mouth softly.

"I told ya doll I am a man of my word. Oh although I have to warn you" he said sitting up "if you mention this little uh, visit to anyone, I will find you Scar. Wherever you go"

Scarlett gulped once again feeling her throat dry. "So you're just gonna stay here, leave without hurting me and all you want me to do is not to tell anyone?"

The Joker cocked his head to the right "Yes. There is another plan though if you don't like it. I could slash your throat pouring your blood onto the floor, chop you up into little pieces and deliver you across the street in a handbag"

"NO! That's not what I said. it's just.. it's not …like you.. to let people live that is"

"I told ya… I am in a good mood tonight" Joker said getting up and heading for the window. Scarlett sighed, feeling a weight lifting off her chest. Maybe he wasn't going to kill her after all. Maybe all this paranoid scenario that was unravelling in her house was actually happening. And maybe, just maybe, she was going to survive the night.

He stepped away from the window and cocked his head to the right again. A thought that he looked like a lost little puppy crossed her head, which she swept away quickly. This was a dangerous man not a stuffed animal to play with.

"You're uh, just gonna sit there?" he told her.

"Uhh… I guess not?"

"Don't worry doll. Just pretend I am not even here. Do the dishes, eat dinner…. Take a bath" He winked at her.

"I'm just gonna go to bed" she stood up and headed for her bedroom.

"Mmmm right at the point I see" he said following her.

"Aloooone" she glanced behind her annoyed. She got in her room, blindly trying to find her clothes in the darkness. "I need to change" she told him.

"Go ahead doll, it's not like I can see anything in here" he said bored and sat on her bed. Scarlett changed as fast as she could , almost falling down a couple of times. He got up as she laid down on her bed, covering herself up with the quilt. And she froze. He was just staring at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Are you not scared of me?" he asked simply.

Scarlett held herself from laughing uncomfortably "You think that I am not scared of you?"

"Mmmhmm.. At the beginning it was fun but uh, it seems as if it wore off already" Scarlett looked at her hands above the quilt "Sooo? Are ya?"

Scarlett looked up at him. The room was completely dark but she would make out his silhouette over her head.

"Scared is an understatement" she whispered staring at the black figure. "You just said that.. you wouldn't kill me that's all"

The Joker stayed quiet and motionless for a bit before heading for the door.

"And I am not doll. Not tonight" he ran a hand through his hair "Think of it as a gift babydoll"

Scarlett stared at him as he got out of the room, closing the door behind him. He turned around briefly. "Sleep tight Scar. See you around" he said , his voice surprisingly gentle.

She heard the couch of the living room cracking lightly as he sat down. She closed her eyes, trying to trust the clown that he wasn't going to do anything tonight. It wasn't as if she had any choices left. She sighed heavily as his voice echoed in her head

 _See you around_

She didn't know if that was a threat or a promise.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? PLease review!**


	2. A day in the life of a psycho

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! Here is a quick next update to get the story going. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if you find this boring.**

 **ABOUT THE REVIEWS! PLEASE READ**

 **I want to thank the people who took the time to write a review. Some of you expressed their concerns abut the storyline moving too fast. I just want to set you mind at ease, you don't have to worry about that. I just wanted you to think about some possibilities about why he is so calm that evening with her and what he was thinking (cat-mouse relationship and shit:p And not necessarily because he liked her). Apparently that came out wrong :p but you don't have to worry. It would be a great help nevertheless to tell me the problems you find. If you detect that the story is moving too fast or that you think there is a problem, DO TELL ME so that I can fix it somehow.**

 **Ps. Do not worry my dear guest reviewer. I hate Mary sues ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He fixed his tie licking his scars as he observed himself in the mirror. Nah… He didn't like it. He untied it and threw it on his bed annoyed. Oh the things he had to do for this city. He was almost touched at how much he hated it and still he was willing to do anything for it to have what it deserved. He combed back his light brown-golden hair and put on some cologne. He buttoned his sleeves and put on his suit and shoes. Taking one last look, he noticed a small imperfection on his face. He frowned and dragged himself in the bathroom observing himself in the mirror above the sink. He moved closer to the glass, stretching the flesh on his left cheek. He sighed in annoyance and took out some of his rubber skin he had bought. He cut in in a small piece and carefully glued it over the edge of the scar. He then applied some of his skin powder and smiled widely at the mirror, revealing a set of straight white teeth.

The smile dropped instantly and his eyes darkened. He looked at his reflection from head to toe. When his eyes landed on his face, he could swear he saw his eyes going red. He felt so fake, so normal. He couldn't recognize himself in the mirror. Not that he spent many hours in front of the mirror anyway. He hated doing this every time he had to go out in broad daylight. It reminded him of a life that he had chosen to forget. That he had desperately, painfully dismembered from his existence and he didn't want anything to remind him of it.

"Yeah right" his reflection said in the mirror.

 _Oh that again_ he told himself.

"Go. Away" he said to the man standing on the other side of the glass. He continued fixing his clothes, intentionally ignoring the grin on the man's face.

"Oh come ooon! Do you really hate going out tonight? You are having a dinner with a beautiful woman"

"Tonight is all about Dent" he spat out.

"Yeah yeah listen. Don't you think it's a little bit strange that you talk to yourself in the mirror? I mean, this is actual schizophrenia"

"I am not crazy and you know it"

"No you're not. I mean, we're not" the man in the mirror burst into laughter. The Joker just stared at him blankly, waiting for him to stop. When he was finally done, he looked at him, a smile still clinging about his lips.

"Go away" The Joker said calmly.

"You can't get rid of me Joker" The reflection said, its eyes going darker and darker. "No matter how hard you try and keep me out, I will always find my way back. You will _never_ take over. I am a part of you. I. am. You" the reflection said through clenched teeth "And there is nothing you can do about it. You are Ja-"

The Joker's fist landed in the middle of the mirror, effectively shattering it into a million pieces. They fell into the sink with a ringing tingling sound that made every inch of his body shake with pleasure. He was bent forward, his hands gripping the sides of the sink. His breathing was heavy but his head was quiet.

"Little bastard" he breathed out. He sucked in the cold air sharply one last time before he straightened his body. He readjusted his clothes one last time and got out of the apartment.

He filled his lungs with the polluted air of Gotham city.

"Time for work" he laughed to himself as he signaled for the cab driver to stop.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He spotted the woman with the silver dress, looking around in the restaurant. He very discretely raised his hand. Her eyes softened when they landed on him and a huge smile spread across her face.

 _Ok let's get over and done with it._

He had met her in a café just around the corner about two days ago. And she was the perfect woman for this job. She wasn't too ugly so that he could enjoy his meal and not too beautiful so that she drew others' attention to their table. Because the thing was that Harvey Dent was to take his little bitch out to dinner tonight. At this very restaurant. The pathetic part was that he said that he was the Governor's right hand just to get into this high class barn. Because it was a barn. At least that's where he knew pigs hang out.

The woman sat across the table taking off her coat.

"Hii. Sorry I am late"

"It's fine I just got here myself" he lied. He had rehearsed his voice many times that evening, making it sound as deep and normal as possible.

"So shall we order?"

"Sure" the Joker signaled to the waiter to come. He handed them the menus and left instantly.

 _Please say your name please say your name_ he thought to himself, shooting glances at the woman in front of him.

Was it Mary? Or… Miranda?

Jinny?

He was gonna call her Johanna in his head anyways.

They were both calm having light conversation when he saw the blonde man walk into the restaurant. He was about to burst into laughter when he saw the couple sitting at the table right next to them.

"Andrew?" the woman in front of him said.

"Sorry I just thought I saw someone I knew. You were saying?" he smiled charmingly at her as she continued eating.

"I asked you about your pets"

"Oh yeah. I have a dog actually"

"Yeah? What's his name?" she smiled taking a sip from her glass of wine.

The Joker observed Dent's escort discretely. She was a brunette but she had her back turned to him. Damn! He had to see her face. He had to know if she was Rachel Dawes or someone else.

"His name is Jack" he answered casually.

"You named your dog Jack?" Johanna laughed. He smiled widely wishing that he could bury the knife in his right hand into her carotid.

"Well you know. Tastes"

"Yeah yeah I am not judging. It's that just you would call him and half of the neighborhood would turn around. There are plenty of Jacks out there"

 _Oh thanks now you turned me into a dog._ The voice in his head complained.

 _Shut up._ He answered him.

"Well this happens more often than I care to admit" he said as they both laughe.

"We should stay here for coffee don't you think? It's a nice place" he said as the waiter took their plates.

"Yes yes. I have no problem. But I would prefer a cup of tea though. Coffee would just keep me up all night"

He saw the tables next to him moving as the company grew larger. Another couple had arrived and they had joined Dent and miss Dawes, that was now standing up readjusting her hair and chair, her whole face exposed to his eyes.

 _Bingo_

"So, sorry to ask you know this cliché question and all but, who do you think Batman is?" Johanna said.

Joker's eyebrows were immediately raised. It was the first time this evening that she had managed to gain his attention even partly.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it" he said casually, drinking from his tea.

"Me neither. I don't know what to think about all this Batman thing. It's weird you know? I mean what kind of freak would go around in a Bat suit"

"The same kind of freak that would go around robbing mob banks in clown makeup" he said as they both laughed.

"I know right? That guy is a crazy son of a bitch" she placed her fingers on her mouth apologetically " Sorry about my language"

Joker maintained his smile through clenched teeth " Sorry about what? Crazy or son of a bitch?"

"The second one of course" she took another sip from her tea.

 _Oh Johanna. You should have chosen the first one._ The voice said in his head. But he couldn't even kill this bitch. If she was found dead, he as 'Andrew' would be the first person they would interrogate.

Well then. Maybe they should take it to third base at home then. Where she will have a small little accident.

Oops.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxx**

His lips were like fire on hers. His body was enveloping her in an unbearable heat that was heading down to her center. She had her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her against the wall. She placed her hands on his cheeks deepening the kiss. His skin felt rough.

And then it didn't. She searched his face with her fingers as she felt Andrew smiling against her lips. She broke the kiss in concern.

"What is this?" she said tracing her finger tips along his cheeks. And then she froze. Taking a closer look to his face, she realized that there were two pieces of skin glued to each side of his mouth. She felt her breathing coming out with difficulty.

"I guess the secret is out of the bag" the Joker said shoving the woman off of him and wiping his lips with the back of his palm. It was physically painful touching her and he was glad it was already over. The thought of fucking her before killing her had crossed his mind but he was too angry to even try it.

"Oh my God" she whispered as she crawled away from him.

"Oh shshshhsh" he said in his Joker voice, reaching down and cupping her face roughly. "Don't worry. It won't hurt. Much. Now, usually I have a different approach as to how I do this but due to the lack of equipment and time, we uh, will have to do it the old fashioned way"

Before she managed to say a word, her head was found cracking on the floor with his hands snaking around her throat. Her hands were desperately trying to reach his face. Trying to make him come off of her. Little did she know. She closed her eyes trying to relax his hands from around her neck. No point.

He put all his weight into the kill. His lips were curled up in anger and lust as the last sparks of life began to disappear from her eyes.

And then she was gone. Everything was so peaceful.

He stood up, kicking her on the legs lightly. And readjusting his suit.

Going out the building he checked the name on the bells

ANNE CRINGLES

"Anne?" he said disappointed. Yeah. Johanna suited her so much better.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

The thoughts rushed into his head one by one as he walked into the streets of Gotham. He was bored and hungry. The food at the restaurant was good but not enough. It was one those places where you pay a hundred dollars to eat something the size of a pea. He entered a small coffee house at the corner of the road. It was twelve o'clock and it seemed as if it was the only place open at this hour.

He entered as two other customers exited. He sat down on a table and took the menu. Mmm maybe a club sandwich would do the job.

"Hello" he heard a light voice above his head. "Can I get you something?"

"Yes a club sandwich with fries on the side. And a cup of coffee" he said flatly handing the menu to the waitress.

"Right away" she said sweetly. He was the only customer there and he could feel himself getting very sleepy. He was human after all.

"One club sandwich with fries on the side" he heard the woman saying quietly.

"Got it" a male voice answered. "Scar, can you get the coffee?" he continued.

"Sure" another female voice answered softly.

Joker's eyes shot up as a huge grin spread secretly across his face.

 _Un-fucking-believable_

He thought to himself as the sleepiness lifted from his eyes.

* * *

 **Hahah writing this turned out more fun than I expected. Sorry if you found it boring guys... please Review! Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Perhaps just a series of ironic events

**Hey guys! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME VERY VERY MOTIVATED**

 **Kind of a longish chapter. I hope you like it. i hope this is not too fast do tell me if you find any problems with it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Dark knight or any conversations from the movie**

* * *

He drank from his coffee quietly, a smile still clinging quietly about his lips. He observed the woman as she carried the coffee pots to the kitchen and came back out. Her complexion was light but not as pale as he thought the night he saw her. Her hair though had indeed a dark brown color. Her coworker was now at the back, counting the money of the day.

"Excuse me" he raised his hand. The girl lifted her eyes and looked at him. She then looked around the room and behind her back realizing that she had to go out. She quickly approached his table, forcing a faint, tired smile on her lips.

"Can I get a refill please?" he told her showing his empty cap of coffee. He kept his voice husky and steady as he spoke.

"Sure" she said heading back to her station. His tongue darted out quickly, feeling the edges of his mouth getting itchy from the glue. He moved his cheeks around trying to ease the feeling but unsuccessfully. The girl walked back with a coffee pot filling up his cap. The Joker looked up at her, trying to hold back his giggle.

"So does this place ever closes or?" he asked taking the cap in his hands.

"Well yes. As soon as all the customers are gone… You know.. Boss's orders" she giggled lightly rolling her eyes.

"So.. That's my cue to leave then huh?" he looked up at her amused taking a sip from his coffee.

"Oh my God no! That's not.. well..that came out wrong didn't it?" she bit her lips embarrassed, her cheeks going red.

He laughed lightly shaking his head "Yes it did. But I know what you meant" The girl looked at him and snickered lowering her eyes once more and heading towards the counter.

The Joker took another sip from his coffee when the most unexpected thing happened.

"So do you usually wear a tux just to... drink a cup of coffee in a… low to medium leveled coffee shop?" he heard the girl's voice as she turned around. The Joker stared at her for a split second in disbelief. Was she actually starting a conversation with him?

"Uh no I was out actually. With a ... girl" the Joker said enjoying the little turn of events.

"Of course you were" he heard her saying quietly as she went back to her station.

"It didn't turn out so well" he completed his sentence, pretending he hadn't even heard her.

"Oh" she said in surprise "Well… I'm sorry" she said as she placed the pot next to her and folded a towel.

"I'm not" he said taking a final sip from his coffee as the male coworker came out of the back. The Joker got up taking his coat and approached the counter.

"Oh sir you didn't have to get up for the bill" the man told him apologetically.

"That's ok. You are closing up anyway right?" he said, his eyes fixing on Scarlett. A faint smile was forced on her lips as her cheeks grew red again. She lowered her eyes, spilling the rest of the coffee in the sink.

 _That's too easy_ he thought to himself as he handed the money to the man in front of him. He took his time putting his wallet back in his pocket, as the man went in the kitchen.

Scarlett kept trying to hold her eyes lowered as the man put the wallet in his pocket. She folded the towels and wiped the bench and did all sort of things trying to avoid his uncomfortable gaze. She saw him take out something from his coat and throw it in the tips box.

"Goodnight.. Scaaar" he said simply. Scarlett's eyes shot up, staring at him.

She frowned in confusion "How do you..Do you kn-"

"Name tag. You know.. Scarlett.. Scar.. Do you mind?" he said smirking lightly. She nodded confused as he left the shop, throwing her one last grin.

That grin. It reminded her of someone she knew. It was a nice grin what so ever.

Scarlett took off her apron and cleared the table of the last customer. She headed back to the counter, curiosity hitting her. She opened the tip box and looked inside. She shuffled the coins and dollars. She finally took the last dollar on top of the pile. It was folded into a rectangular shape and it was actually ten dollars. Scarlett gasped in surprise and unfolded it, hearing a light _tik_ on the bench. She looked down, seeing what looked like a card with blue patterns on the back. She took it in her hands and turned it over feeling her body freezing. Staring back at her laughing was a red Joker. Her breathing became faster and faster and she felt her eyes going watery.

 _Damn it don't cry_ she told herself as she felt the first tear rolling down her cheek. She hated how she cried that easily. Her eyes darted outside the shop searching every corner of the street that she could see.

How could she be so stupid? How could she not recognize him? But how? How! He was so different. So human! And … Oh God she tried hitting on him. What was he doing here? Was he stalking her? Why her? And now he knew where she lived where she worked who she was whe-

"Scar. Did you hear me?" she felt a hard thud on her back. She fell forward lightly and turned around gasping. Gabriell looked at her, his eyes changing as he saw her tear stained face. Scarlett but the card on the pocket of her apron quickly.

"Hey what is it?" he frowned in confusion.

Scarlett opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed her eyes and turned around, resting one arm on the bench and covering her mouth roughly with her palm.

"Scar hey hey" she felt his hands rubbing her shoulders. "Tell me what is it?" she couldn't even reply. She felt her crying only growing stronger and stronger. Maybe if she told them they would help her go to the police. Maybe they would protect her.

Oh who was she joking. This was the Joker. If she told them, they were dead. That is _exactly_ why he left her the card. Damn clever bastard.

"I don't know she just started crying" she heard Gabriell saying behind her quietly.

"Scar baby what is it?" Niki turned her around softly as Scarlett hugged her tightly. Niki looked over at Gabriell confused and concerned. He raised his shoulders not even knowing what was going on.

 _GO_ Niki mouthed to him silently as he went back to the kitchen, getting ready to leave.

"Scar, you want to tell me?" she said pushing her back to look at her.

"Nothing…I'm" she sniffed "I'm fine I'm just being a baby" it was true. she hated how she couldn't control her damn tears. She was in the front of the shop crying her eyes out in fear and knowing that if the Joker was looking at her he was probably laughing his ass off.

"uh…it's not nothing you had a panic attack" Niki frowned her blue eyes searching her face.

"Trust me panic attacks are way worse" she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Scar" Niki said still staring at her, demanding an answer.

Scarlett stared at her biting down on her lips. "Niki" she whispered in a trembling voice. She sighed feeling the weight pressing down on her chest. "it's just" she lowered her eyes and pulled her sleeves down covering her hands "Μy brother's anniversary of death is coming up and.. you know.. they will hold a memorial again and…and I just… miss them all"

Niki frowned even deeper not sure that that was really the problem. "Scarlett look at me". She raised her eyes painfully and agonizing staring back at the blue marble of her friend's pupils. "Are you sure this is what is going on?"

Scarlett gulped quietly. Damn it. Niki would know if she was lying. And she was a terrible liar. She was clearly out of options though.

"Yes. I am just, overwhelmed" she said steadily, not breaking eye contact.

Niki bit the inside of her lips but nodded "okay" she let go of her shoulders. She wasn't sure if Niki believed her or she just let go of the subject.

"But you're staying to my place until the memorial" she completed before taking off her apron.

"What? Niki no I mean Tom will be there" she replied as Niki took Scarlett's bag and threw in her apron. Scarlett 's eyes widened for a moment as she remembered that the card was still in the pocket of the apron.

"So what? He won't mind"

"I know he won't but I just feel you know…"

"Well don't! Look Scar it's gonna happen ok? And you know it. Just freaking deal" she said grabbing her hand and leading her in the back room taking her coat.

"I'm not staying until the memorial Niki" she said as they walked down the street.

"Yes you are. Because if you don't, you'll go"

"Well of course I'll go. It's not up to you" she said stopping Niki with her hand. "Niki no matter if I stay to your place or not I am going to that memorial" she said tensely.

"Fine fine don't get all worked up. If you want to go, go. I just think you're being stupid" Niki said as she continued walking. Scarlett caught up with her annoyed.

"Why stupid?"

"Well… I just.. I just think you'll hear things you don't want to hear that's all" she said looking down at the pavement.

"I know I will. It doesn't matter. He was my brother" she said putting her hands in her pockets and looking around the streets discretely. There was a moment of silence between them.

"You know your parents will be there right?" Niki said steadily.

"Of course they will be Niki" Scarlett sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter. They.. they 're no longer family right? They made sure of that" she said sharply and sighed "Can we just stop talking about it?"

Niki didn't reply. They entered the building and soon was in the apartment. They took off their shoes trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Get the sheets from the cupboard and I'll find you a pillow ok?" Niki whispered as she turned on the lights.

Scarlett went to the cupboard next to the bathroom and took two sheets. Her and Niki used to sleep over very often in the past and her house was basically her own. Then Tommy came along and things change. But she didn't mind. She liked seeing Niki happy. She was a difficult person with a lot of spunk. And she loved how her and Tom mingled together.

She covered the couch with the sheets as Niki came with a pillow and a quilt along with a pair of track suits.

"Just let them here I'll deal with them" Scarlett whispered as Niki let them down on the couch.

"You'll be ok yes?" she said letting down her hair.

"Yeah don't worry"

"Ok.. Night night. We'll go tomorrow together to your place and take some clothes alright?" Niki said heading for the bedroom.

Scarlett put on the clothes and laid down on the couch turning off the light. She closed her eyes but she felt them immediately flying open. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. What was she doing? She should be at the police station right now filing a report about the Joker, not sleeping in her friend's house because she was, let's not lie, scared shitless of going home alone.

Scarlett got up and opened her bag quietly. She searched through her stuff finding the fabric of her apron and putting her hand in the pocket. She took the rectangular object in her hands and stared at it. She sat back on the couch, looking at the smiling Joker.

"What do you want?" she whispered in the room, finding herself realizing that that was probably one of the Joker's schemes. He wanted something from her that she yet didn't know.

Or it was just a series of disastrous, ironic events.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Joker heard the man talking from the TV screen as he hid silently behind the corner of the abandoned hotel kitchen.

"How soon can you move the money?" Maroni asked him.

"I already have" the man answered "For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured, your money is safe"

This certainly had to be his cue. He entered the meeting faking a laugh on a deadpan voice as he approached the meeting.

"And I thought my jokes were bad" he said as all of the mob leaders stared at him in disbelief.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off" one of them said impatiently.

"How about a magic trick?" he said to the man. Oh he always loved the ones who got pissed off easily. It was so easy getting to their head. He stuck a pencil to the table and circled his gloved hand above it like a magician "I'm gonna make this pencil disappear" he said as one of the mobster's men got up and headed towards him. In one swift motion, he slammed the approaching crony head-first into the table ramming the full length of the pencil through his eye socket, killing him instantly. Oh pure poetry.

"Ta-da! It's…it's gone" he said grabbing a chair and sitting down "Oh, and by the way, the suit. It wasn't cheap" he said readjusting his clothes "You ought to know, you bought it!"

The man on his right that had threatened him rose in anger. Judging from his appearance and what he knew, it had to be Gambol.

"Sit. I want to hear proposition" said an Italian. Gambol glared at him and the Joker indicated the Italian guy in agreement and victory. Gambol sat down as he began talking.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you" he stopped in confusion staring at the men around him "I mean, what happened? Did your balls drop off? Hmm? You see, a guy like me-"

"A freak" Gambol said as few of the men snickered.

The Joker looked down at the table annoyed. Ok that guy was starting to piss him off "A guy like me... Look, listen—" he said rubbing off the insult "I know why you choose to have your little, ahem, "group therapy" sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. The Batman. See, Batman has shown Gotham your true colors, unfortunately. Dent? He's just the beginning. And as for the, uh, television's" he said pointing at the man in the tv screen " so-called "plan"—Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him, and make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them, and" he said pointing at the Chinese man again. He really was a squealer it was obvious. The man covered his camera with his hand and turned it off.

"What do you propose?" the Italian man said.

"It's simple. We, uh, kill the Batman" he suggested as the mob members laughed.

"If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?" Maroni asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free" he answered gracefully back at him.

"How much you want?" the Italian man said curiously. From all of them he seemed the most interested.

"Uh…half" he leaned a little bit forward, addressing only the Italian.

The mobsters laughed.

"You're crazy" Gambol said simply

"No, I'm not" he snapped back immediately. That was it. Gambol had to be gone. "No, I'm not. If we don't deal with this now" he continued making a mental note to kill him "soon…little, uh, Gambol here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma"

"Enough from the clown"" Gambol slammed his hand on the table enraged and got up

"At ta ta ta. Let's not blow…this out of proportion." He said getting up and revealing a chain of connected grenades. The mobsters moved back surprised.

 _Amateurs_ he thought to himself amused.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?" Gambol said still in rage.

"Yeah" he answered quickly and surely.

"I'm putting the word out. Five hundred grand for this clown dead. A million alive, so I can teach him some manners first" he said clenching his teeth. There was nothing else to do today. There was no more room for conversation. Those bastards would have their chance. And if they weren't with him they were against him.

"Alright, so, listen, why don't you give me a call when you wanna start taking things a little more seriously" he put his hand in his pocket finding one of his cards with a phone number printed on it. He was so glad he had a card left as last night he had used one for uh, a much entertaining reason. He only hoped he could see _her_ face when she found out. He had to remember to find more of them though. "Here's my card" he said leaving the Joker card on the table and backed out of the room.

He exited the hotel from the back of the kitchen and got swiftly into the black van that was waiting fir him outside.

"Gambol Gambol" he mumbled as he hit the driver's sit with his hand, signaling for the goon to start. He shook his head in annoyance a grin forming on his lips. Gambol was right about one thing. Someone should learn some manners.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was nightfall in Gotham city when the Joker left the Narrows with some of his men. He didn't usually sleep there but they had to go and reload with some guns and knives and all sorts of fun things. Their usual nest was in a place at the main part of the city. Because as he had said to _her_ the police was too proud to even think of that. They got in the van again and headed for Gambol's lair. The Joker frowned lightly at how she had found her way into his thoughts again.

"You brought what I asked for?" he asked one of his men swiftly, sweeping the thought out of his mind.

"Yeah I did boss" he said hanging him the black plastic bag. "Boss… isn't it a little bit dangerous to appear on Gambol's doorstep just hours after he threatened you? I mean he will be expecting you"

"Believe me Ronald he won't. And oh by the way, don't give me your fucking opinion if I don't ask for it" he said as he unfolded the bags. The man sat back quietly, as the blood left his face.

"Uh, does everyone remember what they're supposed to do?" he shouted entertained as he laid down at the back of the van.

"Yes boss" one of them said.

"Goodie goodie. Go on. Kill me" he said as his men covered him with the bags. "Oh wait" he said taking out two knives from the side and held them on his chest. "Go on"

Once the van came to a halt, the Joker felt his lips twitching up into a smile. He felt his men carrying him to the entrance.

"who're you?" he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"We want to see Gambol" one of his men replied.

"That's not gonna happen buddy. Good night"

"That's bullshit dude! Trust me, he will want to see us"

"And what's this?" he heard one of Gambol's men say. He assumed that he was referring to the black body in between his men.

"That's the Joker"

The entrance of the lair fell into silence which was broken by a low mumbling of one of the men. After a while he came out, whispering something back at him.

"Ok, but we'll bring him in" he felt his body switching hands and he tried relaxing his muscles as much as possible. He was finally laid down on something hard.

 _Here we go_ he said as he felt the bag lifting off of his face. He kept his mouth lightly open and his eyes unmoving. He gripped the knives on his chest tighter as he heard Gambol stepping away from him.

"So, dead? That's five hundred".

Joker stuck his knives swiftly at the abdomens of the two men beside him and got up just as Gambol turned around to face him.

"How about alive? Hmm?" He gripped him from the back of his head and put the blade on his mouth. His men had already disarmed the mobsters and had their guns pointed to their heads.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a drinker… and a fiend. And one night, he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not… one… bit" he stared at Gambol intensely "So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and says, "Why so serious?" He comes at me with the knife — "Why… so… serious!?" Sticks the blade in my mouth, — "let's put a smile on that face!" And…" he looked down at one of Gambol's men looking at him in fear "Why so serious?" he said before slashing Gambol's mouth open.

"Now" he said as Gambol's body felt to the ground. He worked himself out of the bags and observed the room around him "Our operation is small but, there is a looot of potential" he said taking one of the pool sticks at the side of the room. "Forrr aggressive expansion. So which of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team? Oh, there's only one spot open right now so we're gonna have" he paused breaking the stick onto his knee into two pieces "Tryouts" he breathed out as he chose the sharpest blade and threw it on the ground. He walked passed his men and exhaled tiredly "make it fast" he told them as he got out of the building and into the van. He sat besides the driver's seat along with one of his goons that was left behind. Another one was at the back of the van. He nodded at the Joker and as he nodded back he sat down quietly. He was there longer than any of them and he was starting to figure out the way things worked. The Joker knew he himself didn't care about names that didn't matter but he knew his name was Diego.

"So how did it work out Boss?" the man at the driver's seat asked, his voice trembling lightly.

"Peeerfectly uh…uh… Johnny?" he asked not sure if he was right.

"Bobbie"

"Right. Well. I'm not good with names. I only remember the ones that matter you know? Like Harvey Dent for instance" he said as he turned towards the building impatiently. "or the ones that make an impression" he chuckled to himself as he thought of the woman in the coffee shop.

 _Scaaarrrlett. Scaarr. Mm such a perfect name_ he laughed to himself. The rest of the goons came out of the building along with the apparent winner of the tryouts. They got into the van and drove off.

"Sooo we have a _winner_ " Joker said emotionless "And your name is?"

"Ben boss" he answered quickly.

The Joker grinned and looked back at him briefly. "Boss? Already? I like you"

Nobody spoke for the rest of the ride until they got back to their hideout. They all got out of the van and got in the building.

"You coming boss?" the Joker paused the wheels in his head turning.

"You ran along Diego boy. I uh, have to pay a visit to a friend of mine" he said as he jumped onto the driver' seat.

"You…uh.. have friends boss?" Diego joked a little bit on guard.

The Joker stared at him and then giggled "You're fun"

* * *

 **Xxxxxx**

It was about three o 'clock in the morning when he reached her building although it wasn't too far from his hideout. He parked at the back of the building making sure that he was extra careful. After all she was living across GCPD. He got up the back stairs and to her apartment like the last time. He tried to open the window and frowned.

"What the hell?" he said looking inside the glass and giggling. After his little visit, the girl had put on a mechanism to keep out intruders like himself.

Apparently she didn't know him very well.

He placed one of his blades under the window seal effectively lifting the mechanism and opening the window.

 _Piece of cake_ he thought as he closed his blade and entered the house. He was found in the kitchen and a discrete scent of cinnamon and soap filled his lungs. He walked silently in the house and into her bedroom, finding that it was made up. She was not home.

That was strange. The last time he saw her she was late and still home by two. A thought crossed his mind. He went into the bathroom and found her dirty clothes in the yellow thingy thing she had. Oh he knew her house just fine now. Last time he was so bored that he had spent about two hours just observing everything. He didn't find any aprons or uniforms in there. He then went back to her room and opened her closet only to see some of her hangers being empty. That bitch had gone somewhere. And not only that, her uniform from last night was not there. That meant that wherever she went it was directly after their little encounter. She wouldn't be as stupid as to go to the police… or was she?

"Oh girly" he grinned dangerously "I hope you didn't go where I think you went".

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that I put a lot of effort into writing it! REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK IS VERY WELCOMED! UNTIL NEXT TIME XXX**


	4. Couldn't be worse

**Hey guys! I am having some free time that is why I update so quickly but things will change unfortunately because exams are coming up.**

 **THANK YOU SOOO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! REALLY GUYS YOU'RE AMAZING! I DO REPEAT DO TELL ME IF THERE IS ANY PROBLEM WITH THE STORY!**

 **WELL ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

 ** _Lay my head, under the water_** ** _  
Lay my head, under the sea_** ** _  
Excuse me sir, am I your daughter?_** ** _  
Won't you take me back, take me back and see?_**

 _ **There's not a time, for being younger**_

 ** _And all my friends, are enemies_**

 ** _And if I cried unto my mother_** ** _  
_**

 ** _No she wasn't there, she wasn't there for me_**

 _ **Don't let the water drag you down**_  
 _ **Don't let the water drag you down**_

 _ **Broken lines, across my mirror**_

 ** _Show my face, all red and bruised_** ** _  
And though I screamed and I screamed, well, no one came running_** ** _  
No I wasn't saved, I wasn't safe from you_**

 ** _~The Pretty Reckless~ Under the water_**

* * *

 _She coughed loudly, feeling her lungs burning. Her brother's hand was tightly around hers trying to pull her out of the apartment with him. She saw his brown eyes turning upwards to the ceiling as the fire enveloped them all around._

 _"_ _Go to the window!" he yelled through his own coughs as the two siblings ran to the living room. Ryan let go of her hand to open the window. She stepped back to give him some space and looked around frantically. The fire was catching up with them and it was merely inches from her legs._

 _"_ _Ryan! Hurry!" she shouted in fear._

 _"_ _I'm trying!" she heard him yelling back. The window finally opened with a satisfying crack as the cold air entered the room. But that only made the matters worse. The fire seemed to feed by it. It kept eating up the air in the room and was ready to gobble them up as well. Ryan turned back to her giving her his hand._

 _"_ _Come on!" he yelled. And then he looked up. He saw the cracking of the ceiling as the big chunk was about to land on her. In a matter of seconds, Scarlett felt her body landing sharply on the windowsill as a sharp pain on her back and leg filled her sweating body. She heard a sudden throaty cry when she closed her eyes briefly followed by silence._

 _She opened her eyes and a scream left her mouth._

 _"_ _No! NO! Ryan no!" she felt her whole body shaking as she saw his body lying under the wood, his eyes wide open and still. She tried reaching up to him but it was way too hot. His body was already enfolded by the sharp tongues of fire. She closed her eyes briefly as his face began being covered by the flames. Immediately though, her attention was shifted to the pain on her leg. She saw the fabric of her trousers coming up in flames just around her ankle. She patted it quickly with her hands, moans of pain escaping her mouth. She glanced one last time at the body in front of her before survival instincts kicked in. She leaped out of the window, landing on the emergency staircase just as the tires of fire truck screeched._

 _"_ _Help! Help!" she yelled dragging her injured leg down the staircase. Time was flying now. In a matter of seconds, she felt a firm arm wrapping around her waist and her legs giving up on her. Through the little slots of her almost closed eyes, she could see people looking down at her, placing things over her mouth, someone touching her arms and legs. She wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she couldn't, couldn't…_

* * *

Scarlett jumped at the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up on Niki's couch breathing heavily. She rubbed her eyes gasping as the dream dissolved in her head. She touched her right ankle as if it was still burning and uncovered it from the sheets. She saw the burn mark expanding almost up to her knee and sighed. No. Again once more. It was _not_ just a dream. She hated it when it happened. That memory kept playing over and over in her head, at least once a week. And today was the day…

She quickly rubbed her eyes and got up quietly. It had been two days since the incident at the coffee shop and she had to go home. Anyway, she had to find something black to wear…

She took her shoes and handbag and tiptoed to the door. She was about to turn the knob when her breath hitched in her throat in surprise.

"So" she heard Niki's voice behind her "NO breakfast today?" she asked as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossed across her chest.

Scarlett sighed putting on her black flats "Get off my back Niki"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn about this?" Niki said in a low voice but her eyes were angry.

"Niki you don't understand ok?" she said opening the door "You don't know how it is" she was about to leave the apartment when her friend's hand banged on the door, shutting it effectively.

"Look. I may not know 'how it is'" she said mocking her "But I do understand it ok? I am not heartless I know you are in pain! But goodness Scar can you not see it's wrong? Those people don't want you there! If you go you'll get hurt! Physically and emotionally!"

"it's not their call!" Scarlett snapped back "They are not the ones to tell me if I'll go to my brother's memorial for God's sake!"

"It. Doesn't . Matter! To them you are dead why don't you get that? Scar I am scared don't you understand?" the two women looked at each other eye to eye.

"It's none of your business Niki. Now let me go" she yelled as she took Niki's hand off the door. Scarlett was taller and much stronger than her friend was, even though Niki was feistier.

"Fine!" Niki threw her hands in the air walking towards the living room. "But if you don't find me at home I'll be at work. In case you're looking for me"

"Why would I be looking for you?" Scarlett turned back annoyed.

"I'm just telling you for when you come back crying" Niki said flatly, her teeth clenching under the skin of her cheeks. Scarlett shook her head in disbelief and rolled her eyes. She opened the door and got out of the apartment.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Scarlett opened the door to her apartment quietly. She paused for a little while, waiting for any cracking of the floorboards like the other day. Nothing. It was as quiet as a graveyard.

She took the keys out of the door and entered the room. She sighed heavily, still a little bit on guard. She checked the rooms one by one making sure that nobody was there. When she made sure she was completely alone she began undressing. She threw on a pair of skinny black trousers and a black top. She put on a pair of black boots and took her leather jacket.

She then went to the mirror. She brought her hair forward covering the sides of her face as much as possible. God she hoped they didn't recognize her. And seeing through her brown eyes in the mirror, guilt and remorse started to fill her heart.

She could see him in her eyes. She could feel him in the air of her room, in the smell of her hair. After all, he was her twin and that made matters worse. There was no escaping his memory. Every time she looked in the mirror, he was there.

She shook her head and sighed. She was frightened for today. After their parents found out about his death, let's just say that they didn't quite believe her. Scarlett never understood why, but they thought that she had pushed him in the fire. Who would believe that about their kid? It was as if they weren't even happy she was alive. That at least one of them was. Of course Scarlett blamed herself for almost ten months after her brother's death. But after the disinheritance letter she received, she realized that it wasn't her fault that her parents hated her. Even if it was that way for years.

Since she was a little girl it was as if they were…afraid to touch her. Her and Ryan were always equals and yet… they weren't. Her parents were always so proud of Ryan when he got good grades, but almost _scared_ when Scarlett finished on top of her classes for six years in a row. She even had to pretend that she was not doing well at school just to get some attention. Something that compromised her future, as she didn't even get to go to college. All the savings went to Ryan and his medicine school. They were afraid to stroke her hair or give her a hug. And it was always those looong stares across the table and the hidden glances from the car mirror.

As a little girl that seemed so strange to her. It still did..

Nevertheless, it had been a year since Ryan died, and Scarlett was determined to go to that memorial. So what if they didn't want her there? It was not their God damn decision.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror. Maybe some red lipstick. She never wore any makeup and maybe putting some would make it even more difficult for them to recognize her. She took out her cherry red lipstick and applied it on her lips. She pressed them together to spread the color and left the bathroom. She took her sunglasses in hand and put on her leather black jacket. "Here we go" she told herself before taking her keys and leaving the apartment.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The memorial was taking place at Aparo Park at five o'clock and Scarlett had to take the bus there. It was a one-hour ride and she had a lot of time to think of her escape route in case things got out of hand. She held her cell phone tightly in her palm, feeling her heart pounding loudly in her chest. It felt it drop constantly to her stomach as a rusting feeling crept up in her throat. She was so restless and on-edge at that moment that she felt that if someone as much as talked to her she would probably faint.

She gave herself a mental slap. No matter how much tension she had, there was nothing she could do. She was in the bus and until she got there, anything she thought of would be useless.

 _So you might as well relax_ she tried to convince herself.

But God had a sense of humor. As soon as she felt her muscles relaxing even slightly, she saw the outline of Aparo Park right in front of her. She pushed the button of the bus, the red light flashing on the door. She got off feeling her legs going numb and shaky. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth trying to make herself relax once more.

"Oh God" she whispered to herself in a whimper. She was really doing this. She entered the district of the park discretely and sat far away from the entrance on a bench. She observed the people coming in for the memorial, all dressed in black and heading deeper in the Park. She couldn't see anyone that she knew but she couldn't risk being seen by anyone. She had to wait until everyone was in.

She was sitting there for a good one hour before she realized that no one else was going that way. She was sure the memorial wasn't over but it was finishing soon enough. She got up slowly, her arms wrapped around herself trying to ease the chilliness. It was a sunny day but still it was cold. The wind blew through her hair as she walked towards the path that the rest of the people went through until she heard voices. She lowered her head a little when she saw the mass of black standing motionless in front of her eyes, their backs turned to her. She readjusted her glasses and walked closer to them, standing at the very back. She hid herself behind the back of a large man, making sure that she could see the speaker but the speaker couldn't see her. There was a young man in a black tux standing in a small platform next to a big picture of Ryan surrounded by white roses.

"…remember when Ryan and I went camping when we were younger" she heard a male voice saying. It had to be Jacob, his best friend " He was always very kind to people. And that was one of the many reasons I had him as my friend. He always wanted to be a doctor since we were little kids. And when someone asked him why he said that he wanted the ability to _cheat death_ … I knew he was lying. At least it wasn't just that" Jacob sighed and smiled to himself " But that night at the camp, I asked him why… for real. What he said shocked me…he distinctively said " Jacob paused as he looked down in his paper""A doctor as well as anyone else that has to deal with another human being, each of them unique, cannot be just a scientist. He is like the surgeon, or like the psychologist or the physician. In other words, like an artist. This means that in order to be a good doctor he must always have a good character. Sp whatever weakness he may has, he must be good to his fellow human beings and desire their good before his own. I just hope that through what I want to do, maybe I can make myself better and better each day"" there were some sniffs here and there.

Scarlett listened closely to him as she simultaneously tried to spot her parents in the crowd. "I miss Ryan" Jacob continued, "I really do. But I am not sad anymore. I know he has gone to a far better place than here. And as I have learned, the universe has to move forward. Pain and loss define us as much as love and happiness. Weather it's a world or a life, everything has its time. And everything ends"

Scarlett felt her eyes burning behind her glasses and she lowered her eyes, stroking her cheek as a tear started rolling over it.

"May our brother " said a priest that stepped onto the platform. The memorial was finishing. "Ryan Markus Griffin rest in peace" Scarlett started walking away now feeling the nerves of her body finally letting go and her tears streaming down her face. The hole in her heart was unbearable and she could feel the little sobs gathering at the very back of her mouth.

 _Don't do this here_ she told herself as she kept walking away from the gathering.

"YOU!" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

Scarlett felt her blood going cold through her veins. It was as if the whole of winter landed in her bloodstream, tearing through her skin and pulling hard on her stomach. She knew that voice. She turned around slowly seeing the woman standing about sixteen feet away from her. The people behind her had now turned towards their direction curiously.

"Mum?" Scarlett whispered almost to herself.

"What did you say?" the woman narrowed her eyes. Scarlett gulped, pulling down her leather jacket uncomfortably. "You have no business being here! Go away!"

"He was my brother" she said quietly as she saw her father coming towards them. He stood beside the woman and pointed his finger at her.

"I thought I told you to stay away. Didn't you get the letter? You are no part of this family anymore. Go away!" he said in a low tone but his eyes were worried. Scarlett looked behind them uncomfortably through her glasses, feeling her cheeks heating up.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want me" she answered sharply but her voice was shaking "Even if you like it or note Ryan was my brother. And I didn't kill him. The police told you-"

"The police the police! Who cares what the police says? You pushed him in that fire I am sure of it" her mother told her, her eyes red with anger and sorrow.

"How!?" Scarlett stepped forward taking off her glasses now "How can you be so sure? What have I ever done to you to make you hate me this much?"

"For the moment you were born" her mother stepped forward slowly towards her "You had your cord tightly around your brother's neck. And oh I've seen you. Only four years old how jealous you were of him"

"Jenny stop" her father warned her.

"Let go of me John!" she snapped back and then back to Scarlett "When you pushed him off the tree, when you tried drowning him in the tub"

Scarlett frowned in shock "What-"

"You always wanted him dead. And you got it. And now you come here pretending to be all devastated? How DARE you?" she said as her hand connected with Scarlett's cheek. The audience behind them gasped as light mumble began between them.

Scarlett felt the sharp pain and she placed her hand over her cheek, her mouth gaping. She looked at her in shock.

"I never tried to kill Ryan! What are you talking about?" Scarlett answered back still in shock.

"You- LIAR!" her mother said as she went for another slap. Scarlett grabbed her forearm quickly, effectively stopping the slap.

"Don't you touch me" she snapped at her, feeling the nerves of her body stretching dangerously. She pushed the woman back lightly as she stumbled back in fear.

"Jenny! Come back here" her father leaped forward grabbing her mother from the arm pulling her back with him. They both looked at her with fear now, as if she was a bear in the middle of a forest. Scarlett frowned in concern again and shook her head.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" she said as she felt her eyes getting watery. "Why do you treat me like I'm a monster?"

"Because you are" she heard her mother whispering. That was too dramatic.

"Ok look" Scarlett pulled back her tears "This is ridiculous. No parent treats his kids like this! Let's just sit down and figure it out!" Scarlett started walking slowly towards them.

"Don't take another step!" her father warned her.

"Dad come on just let me talk to you"

"Enough!" he shouted as he took out a small revolver from his coat, pointing it at her. Scarlett stopped dead frozen on her heels as a small scream escaped from the crowd.

"Dad" she whispered desperately feeling her tears falling freely down her face now. A glimpse of pain flashed on her father's eyes just for an instant.

"You can believe I did this… Dad it's me" she continued, her voice hoarse.

Her father breathed deeply through his nose, his lips trembling and his eyes going red with tears.

"John. No. Do not pity her. You know what she is" her mother whispered next to him. Scarlett looked directly into her father's eyes in disbelief.

After a long moment of silence, she saw his chest rising dangerously "Go away. Never bother us again" he said calmly, his eyes still in pain. It was as If he didn't want her gone and yet he was so freely still pointing his gun at her.

Scarlett took a step back shaking her head.

"Now" her father said again. She looked at them as well as the people behind them. She took some more steps backwards before turning her back to them. She glanced back as she walked and realized that her father had his gun still pointed at her direction. Scarlett breathed heavily feeling her pace quickening as it finally turned into a run. She began running frantically through the park her crying leaving her mouth shamelessly. She didn't care. She got out of the park and continued running passing by the bus stop and not sure where she was going.

When she was finally out of breath she stopped running but she continued walking in a fast pace. She felt her legs going weak as she slipped herself on a bench. She breathed heavily feeling her lungs burning as she bent forward, trying to ease the pain. She gazed all around her, suddenly realizing that she had no reason to be afraid. It wasn't as if they were going to come after her with that gun. No. And she hadn't ran because she was scared. She…

God even she didn't know why she began running like that. She put her head between her hands, feeling her fingers burning from the temperature difference between her body and the coldness of the street. She raised her head glancing around, trying to figure out where she was. She was probably in the streets of Old Gotham, not the safest place in town.

She jumped when she heard her phone ringing and sighed not wanting to talk to anyone. She saw the name, her eyes closing simultaneously.

"Yes" she answered trying to keep herself together.

 _"_ _Scar! Oh my God where have you been? Have you not seen my texts?"_ NIki's voice was urgent and concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry" she said simply, wiping her trouser uncomfortably.

 _"_ _What happened?"_

"Well" she continued gulping loudly "Everyone was very welcoming"

There was silence from across the line _"What happened?"_

Scarlett bit down hard on her lips, running a hand through her hair.

 _"_ _Scar?"_

"They pointed a gun at me Niki" she said annoyed feeling her eyes going watery again "Damn it" she whispered leaning forward. Why did she have to cry so easily?

 _"_ _Oh my God are you serious? OK you need to go to the police"_ Niki said angrily across the line.

"No NIki that would only make things worse"

" _Worse? How could matters be worse?"_

"Niki I don't want to go to the police ok? It will only make them more furious"

" _More furious? Are you kidding me? Just do what I say Scar! You saw what happened when you didn't"_

Scarlett grinded her teeth, knowing how right her friend was.

" _I'm sorry"_ Niki said apologetically _"I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry"_

"No… it's… it's fine. It's not like you're wrong" Scarlett said simply, readjusting her hair. She looked all around her as the streets became darker. And then it hit her.

"Niki"

 _"_ _What?"_ her friend answered softly.

"I think…" her eyelids dropped to the ground in realization "I think that… I don't want to be here anymore…"

 _"_ _What? What do you mean?"_

Scarlett wetted her lips with her tongue. "I don't want to be in Gotham anymore. I just… don't"

 _"_ _Scar no… it's gonna be fine baby you have me and Tom and lots other people. Just go to my house I'll be done by nine… please"_

"You're at work?"

 _"_ _Yeah…don't worry there's nobody here"_

Scarlett stayed quiet before she shook her head again "No Niki. I'm leaving. Tonight. At least for a little while I just.. I need to breathe!"

" _Scar come on!"_

"I'm sorry …For everything"

 _"_ _Scar! Don't hang up! Scar!"_

"Bye" she said before pushing the button. She got up and signaled for the cab driver as she dropped her cell phone in the trash.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The man stood in shock as he saw the girl running away from the memorial. He wasted no time socializing with the rest of the people there or discussing what had just happened. He walked out of the Park and into the black SUV parked across the street.

"So Diego boy" he heard the Joker's voice as soon as he entered the van and drove off. "why did our little birdy run like crazy out of the Park huh?"

"You're not gonna believe it boss" he began explaining every little detail of what had happened at the memorial. The Joker listened closely as the man spoke, not sure if he wanted to laugh at this or not.

"And what did our little birdy do?" he said as he took a sharp right turn.

"She walked away at first and then just started running out of Aparo like crazy as you saw" to that the Joker couldn't keep in his laughter.

"She's a runner huh?" he said giggling even harder. "What is it with people and guns?" he then added almost to himself.

"There" Diego pointed to the girl in black sitting on a bench talking to her cell phone. The Joker turned left into a small alley and turned off the engine. Diego reached at the back seat taking a small device in his hands.

"Turn it on" he said simply as the man next to him flipped the switch. Both men listened closely.

 _"_ _What happened?"_

There was a brief silence.

 _"_ _Scar?"_

 _"_ _They pointed a gun at me Niki! Damn it"_

The girl's voice was a whisper and it seemed as if she was about to cry.

 _"_ _Oh my God are you serious? OK you need to go to the police"_

 _"_ _No NIki that would only make things worse"_

" _Worse? How could matters be worse?"_

 _"_ _Niki I don't want to go to the police ok? It will only make them more furious"_

" _More furious? Are you kidding me? Just do what I say Scar! You saw what happened when you didn't"_

There was a long paused after this.

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry"_

 _"_ _No… it's… it's fine. It's not like you're wrong"_

"Well at least she didn't go to the police at all right boss? I mean we've been watching her for days now"

"Well yeah now shut up" the Joker replied as he heard something from the device.

 _"_ _I think…I think that… I don't want to be here anymore…"_

 _"_ _What? What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to be in Gotham anymore. I just… don't"_

 _"_ _Scar no… it's gonna be fine baby you have me and Tom and lots other people. Just go to my house I'll be done by nine… please"_

 _"_ _You're at work?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…don't worry there's nobody here"_

 _"_ _No Niki. I'm leaving. Tonight. At least for a little while I just.. I need to breathe!"_

" _Scar come on!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry …For everything"_

 _"_ _Scar! Don't hang up! Scar!"_

 _"_ _Bye"_

The line was cut off and Joker felt his gaze sticking to the darkness ahead of them.

"I don't think she will say anything" Diego said turning on the engine.

The Joker didn't reply. He stayed quiet, grinding his teeth furious. What made her think that she could just leave Gotham when he hadn't even started the game? Without _his_ permission? And go where? Where did that little minx think she would go huh? How could she just drop _his_ issue so fast and leave? She wasn't going to leave until he said so! And if she was going to leave Gotham, it would be in pieces.

"Boss? You alright" Diego glanced over.

"Mmmm" the Joker almost growled but his lips came up to a smile. "I think Diego boy, we must pay a visit to our little Miss Griffin"

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Scarlett entered her apartment banging the door behind her. She quickly went to her room and grabbed her handbag placing it on the bed. She then began throwing in some of her stuff. Clothes, underwear, socks, jackets, toothbrush, toothpaste, shoes, comb…

She stood in the middle of the room putting her hands on her hips trying to remember anything she had forgotten. When she realized that anything _necessary_ was packed she went in the kitchen and stepped onto the counter. She looked over the top of the cupboards, taking the jar in her hands and opening it. She took out the money and began counting them.

"Four…five " she said satisfied as she put the jar back up and jumped down on the floor. Five thousand were enough for now. It would get her somewhere at least for a while before she got a job there.

She paused. She was really doing this. She was really running away…

She took a thousand dollars and put them in the pocket of her leather jacket, rolling the rest of them and placing them in the handbag, pulling the zipper.

She took the handbag from the bed and walked quickly to the living room. She opened the drawer and took out her passport. She made sure that the date was not expired and put it in a small bag she planned on taking with her. She was inspecting the room again when she heard the knock on the door.

"Shit" she whispered to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. Maybe if she was quiet Niki would just go away thinking that she wasn't in.

But the knock came again and again until Scarlett had no choice.

"Niki go away!" she shouted not wanting to interact with anyone right now.

When the knock came again after a small delay, she took her handbag and shoulder bag and headed for the door. Nobody was going to stop her doing this.

"Niki I said go away!" she said as she opened the door.

"Surprise!"

Scarlett had no time to scream as his leather hand snaked around her mouth. The Joker kicked the door open and almost fell onto her. She held his forearm as her back connected to his chest. She moved her legs frantically in his grasp feeling her breathing becoming uncomfortably fast. She squealed and sobbed trying to free herself before she suddenly fell into darkness.

The Joker kneeled down removing the chloroform soaked cloth from the girl's mouth, as she fell limp on the floor, the upper part of her body still onto his chest. He turned her swiftly around and threw her over his shoulder. He took her bags in hand and headed out of the apartment. He looked around making sure that nobody was there and then travelled down the stairs.

He dropped her almost gently at the back of the van and got in himself before Diego started the engine. He placed the girl's head on his lap as the ride began.

"Going home boss?"

"Yeap" he answered as he looked down at the anesthetized figure. Her long lashes were caressing the top of her cheeks as she now slept peacefully on him.

"So what are we gonna do with her boss? Why do we need her so badly?"

The Joker stared at Diego from the mirror of the car "You know… You are starting to ask more questions than you should"

"Sorry boss. Ain't gonna happen again" Diego answered swiftly as the car fell into silence. After a while the Joker turned his attention back to him.

"Why do _you_ think we took her hm?" he asked him cheerfully as Diego glanced at him from the mirror.

"I have absolutely no idea boss" he laughed as he continued driving through the streets of Gotham.

 _Now what?_ the voice said in his head.

 _None of your business. Get out of my head_ the Joker answered swiftly.

 _Get out of yooour head? Right! As if. So why did you take her?_

 _I don't know why don't you tell me genius?_ The Joker scowled in annoyance.

 _What's the fun in that?_

 _Why so you know?_

 _Of course I know Jackie! Don't you?_

 _Don't call me that_ the Joker answered dangerously.

 _Fine fine. So why did you huh?_

 _Since we both know why don't you just spill it out huh?_

The voice simply laughed at him not replying back.

The Joker licked his lips and pouted his lips lightly.

"That makes two of us" he secretly answered to Diego but almost said it to himself.

* * *

 **Wow that was really emotionally difficult to write people I am NOT joking. I hope it affects you as much as it affected me! REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED! Until next time!**


	5. Crawl for me

**Hey people! I am baaaack! Thank you thank you thank you SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews guys they give me a lot of strength to keep writing! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ****Mature content****

 **Disclaimer**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 _ **God bless us everyone,**_  
 _ **We're a broken people living under loaded gun.**_  
 _ **And it can't be outfought,**_  
 _ **It can't be outdone,**_  
 _ **It can't be outmatched,**_  
 _ **It can't be outrun.**_  
 _ **No!**_

 _ **And when I close my eyes tonight,**_  
 _ **To symphonies of blinding light!**_

 _ **Like memories in cold decay,**_  
 _ **Transmissions echoing away,**_  
 _ **Far from the world of you and I,**_  
 _ **Where oceans bleed into the sky...**_

 _ **~Linkin Park~ Catalyst**_

* * *

Scarlett opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she was surrounded by darkness. She was lying on something soft and rather comfortable but her head was throbbing like crazy. She tried sitting up only to find that it made her feel even dizzier.

"Oh my God" she moaned rubbing the side of her head to ease the pain. When she finally felt just a little bit better, she put her feet on the ground and stood up in the darkness. The floorboards cracked under her feet and she paused. She walked blindly trying to find something like a switch or maybe a flashlight when suddenly the lights came on making her eyes burn furiously.

"UUh!" she cried stepping backwards covering her eyes with her hands briefly. She heard the sound of a door unlocking, as she turned around shocked.

"Gooodmorning sleepy head" he said in a cheerful squeaky voice, as he threw her a huge grin. Scarlett stared at him her mouth gapping. He was wearing a blue shirt with a green vest on top along with his purple striped pants. His sleeves were rolled up revealing the thin but strong muscles of his forearms. She stepped backwards again, stumbling over the end of the bed but holding herself up. She looked behind her and ran to the nightstand grabbing the side lamp in her hands.

"Don't come any closer!" she yelled at him with a trembling voice.

"But I didn't even move!" he began laughing at her "What 'cha gonna do huh? _Glow_ me to death?" he said as he entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Just go! Away!" she shouted again desperate.

"Aatata is that any way to talk to me? Don't forget doll you are a guest here" he held up a warning finger to her.

"Guests are allowed to leave whenever they want" she said breathlessly feeling as if she was about to faint.

"Uh, not mine" he warned her as he walked closer.

Scarlett did not even think. She threw the lamp at him as he ducked down avoiding it effectively. He looked at it as it crashed on the door behind him and then back at her, his eyebrow raised amused.

"I paid for that" he told her simply as he continued walking towards her. Scarlett jumped on the bed and crossed to the other side grabbing a small box on the left nightstand, throwing it at him again. He leaned quickly to the left, cat like, a loud laugh erupting from his chest.

"Your aim is good" he said as he walked towards her around the bed. Scarlett backed up towards the wall not sure what to do. He was in front of her in matter of seconds trying to grab her skinny wrists.

"Let go of me!" she struggled as he frowned now a little bit annoyed. He locked his bare hand over her left wrist, his skin boiling against her cool one. Suddenly Scarlett's body began acting on its own will. Her hand came up, slapping him hard across the face as his head flied to the side.

They both paused.

Scarlett placed her hand over her mouth, not believing what she just did.

 _Oh God….I'm dead…I'm dead_ her mind screamed at her. But Joker simply grabbed her other wrist as well, as he began laughing louder now. When he looked down at her, he was still grinning but his eyes were dead cold.

"A little fight in you huh?" he laughed a throaty laugh that sent chills all over her body. And not in a good way. Her wrists were still trapped painfully under his fingers but she was now very still. She felt her eyes burning as they started filling up with tears.

"What do you want?" she whispered in a sob, looking directly on his chest.

"Now now doll don't be eager. You'll find out eventually" he said giving her a soft slap on the cheek, as if she was a little girl. Scarlett pulled away at his touch but he immediately gripped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Scarlett tried moving her head from his grasp but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Look at me" he commanded, his voice low and rumbling. Scarlett averted her eyes from his face, looking as far to the right as possible.

"Look. At. Me" he said calmly, but his tone was dangerous. His voice made her, almost _forced_ her, to look at him.

She met his gaze straight on, feeling her blood freezing in her veins. Her breath came out shakily and she tried gulping in her dry throat.

"Now when I say, look at me, you look at me. If I say jump, you jump. Without me telling you twice…and without. Asking. Questions. Do we uh, understand each other?" he spoke quietly. Scarlett didn't respond. She was so entranced by the ferocity and solidity of his eyes under his black makeup, that it was as if her tongue was caught up by a magical power.

"Good" he said simply, releasing her. He stood right before her, only inches from her as she stuck herself further onto the wall…

"Now!" he suddenly clapped his hands and Scarlett jumped surprised. The Joker turned around grabbing her wrist and almost dragging her with him as he headed for the door. She saw his back shaking lightly as he giggled. He was mocking her and she couldn't stand that. But frankly, there weren't much to do…

"Let's get you downstairs shall we? To meet the boys!" he opened the door of the room revealing a dark corridor.

Scarlett pulled back ineffectively "But I don't want to meet th-"

She felt the back of his hand connecting to her cheek almost knocking her on the ground. And she would have fallen if his hand was not still very tightly wrapped around her wrist. Scarlett turned her face back to him slowly, her mouth gapping in pain and surprise.

"Atatata… I warned you doll. NO. Questions." He said as he began walking down the stairs. He paused then and turned back to her "Also, that was uh, just a bit of a payback to be honest" he threw her a huge grin and pulled her down as he moved, purposely making her stumble.

Scarlett felt her nose getting itchy as tears forced their way to her eyes once more. She blinked uncontrollably in the darkness, trying to pull them back.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, as the Joker led her to a big room to the left. It was bright in there with a small living room along with a kitchen to the right. Three goons were sitting on the couch watching TV, while others played card at the kitchen table. Across the room, Scarlett saw the shadows of two men outside smoking through the glass.

Damn…. There were so many of them.

The Joker whistled as all of them turned to face them. All the conversations were hushed before Scarlett heard a small snicker from the couch.

"Booys this is Scarlett.. Scarlett these are the boys" both sides remained silent. Scarlett found herself shifting her body to the side, hiding behind the Joker as much as possible but careful not to touch him. They were just… looking at her. Just staring as if she was a piece of meat.

The Joker pulled her forward finally letting go of her wrist and she staggered uncomfortably.

There was another brief moment of silence before the conversations rose again. Scarlett turned around just to realize that the Joker was no longer in the room. She suddenly jumped when she heard a nauseating voice just next to her ear.

"Sooo… Scarlett huh? I'm Bobbie" he said giving her his hand. Scarlett merely wrapped her arm around herself crouching away from him when she bumped on another body.

"Wow. Where 're you going babe?" the other one said as they both laughed. Scarlett simply stepped away from their little 'company' and sat at the very edge of the couch, as closer to the wall as possible. She could hear her heart throbbing in her ears as she felt the men's eyes on her.

Aaall over her.

 _Assholes._

She thought firmly. She gulped as she felt someone sitting next to her, his arm resting on the couch just behind her back.

"You want a beer?" he said pointing the bottle at her direction. Scarlett shook her head, not daring to look at him.

"Oh come on baby. Just… relax you know?" he said chuckling. "Here. Let me help ya" he said as he let the bottle down on the small table.

Scarlett almost puked when she felt his arms on her shoulders. The wheels in her head snapped as she elbowed him in the stomach.

He cried out in pain for a second, before he pushed her on the floor.

"Larry!" she heard another man yelling from the kitchen.

"That whore hit me!" he said giving her a hard kick on the legs.

"Well don't touch me and I won't hit you!" she yelled as she stood up, rubbing her thigh. That bastard had kicked her pretty hard.

"Well you hit like a girl" he scorned childishly and slightly drunk.

"Likewise" she answered in a trembling voice. She didn't even know where all this courage was coming from. It was probably just a defense mechanism. She felt every inch of her body being on edge and yet every single thing caught her completely off guard.

"Just let the girl be huh?" she felt a hand pull her backwards but immediately letting her go. She turned back where the tall man stood. He nodded to her but she simply lowered her eyes fast. Whoever he was, he had authority in the room as the rest of them stepped a little bit backwards.

"The other girls the boss brings are much more fun" another one said as he fell onto the couch.

"She's not a whore Alvin" the one that had pulled her back said as he moved back to the kitchen.

"You sure? She certainly looks like one" Larry said angrily. Scarlett looked down at her clothes confused. Did she look like a whore?

"He means the body. God you really are not a slut huh" Alvin laughed taking a sip from his beer as Scarlett wished the ground could just swallow her whole.

"If she's not a slut, what is she then?" Larry turned his face slightly to the side addressing the man at the table.

"It's boss's business" he said as he continued playing cards.

"Huh?" Larry jumped now facing the man fully. "Boss has business?"

"Not _that_ kind of business dighead" the man rolled his eyes.

 _Right here folks_ she thought to herself. They were talking as if she was invisible. As if she was _not_ standing right in front of them. Scarlett paused when they turned towards her. Oh God… Did she say that out loud?

"What kind of business?" she almost whispered instead, wetting her lips.

The man at the table turned to her shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh what the hell why did he bring her down here if not for fun?" another one said as he stood up abruptly. He crossed over to her in seconds before she felt his lips on hers hungrily. Scarlett whimpered in surprise before she heard the laughs and whistles around her.

She frowned angrily and kneed the man on his crotch doubling him over.

"Woohoo" a man shouted mockingly. People all around her were laughing and she had to fight the urge to melt down and cry. . From what she comprehended, she could tell that there were many sluts and stripers coming in and out of this place and that must had been a very usual scenery. Of course it was probably much more fun for them to watch her fight back. Yeah. She was giving them a hell of a show.

But what should she do? Stay there and let him have himself all over her?

"Not so funny when you feel it huh Johnny?" Larry snickered taking a sip from his beer. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand as the man in front of her stood up.

"Okay, I like me some fight" he laughed anger crossing his eyes "Come here" he said as he pulled her closer by the waist, bringing his lips onto hers once more. She sobbed and fought to get out of his grip as she felt his hands travelling under her shirt.

"Take that top off Jonnyboy!" she heard a voice across the room. She couldn't believe she was actually living this. It had to be a nightmare. It _ought_ to be a nightmare. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears that she for so long held inside finally rolling from the edges.

 _Not happening. Not happening_ her mind screamed at her as she felt his hands reaching up at the back of her bra. She could hear men whistling and clapping all around her as she tried kneeing him once more unsuccessfully.

And as quickly and abruptly as it started, it just stopped and the room fell in silence. She felt the man falling on top of her with a horrifying cry, knocking them both to the ground. She scrambled her legs trying to get away from him, especially when she realized that he was dead.

Scarlett saw the knife that was buried deep in his back and felt as if she was going to faint when she caught sight of the blood dripping from his body. God she was never good with blood.

Her eyes moved up, meeting the figure of a very fidgety Joker.

He sighed disappointed "How many times do I have to tell you people?" he said in a squeaky voice "I don't , like, people, playing, with my toys" he said in a tired tone as if he was repeating a lesson to a class. He took the knife out of the body and Scarlett had to avert her eyes to the side in order not to faint.

"Didn't know she was yours boss" Larry burped, his eyes a little bit unfocused.

"Yeah uh, keep talking Peter" the Joker said as he pulled Scarlett up by the wrists, trapping them both with one hand.

"Larry boss"

"Whatever" the Joker breathed out annoyed. He dragged her upstairs with him, as she heard laughs from behind her. He was wearing a pair of purple trousers along with a white sleeveless top. And he smelled of, of..

Vanilla?

She saw the wet edges of his hair at the back of his neck realizing that he had probably taken a bath. But his makeup was still on. That was… unusual.

"Sorry to keep you waiting doll but uh, I had to take a bath. And I couldn't just leave you in my room with all my pretty knives around now could I? and uh, not in _your_ room either could i? Noo you are a smart little girl you would have esca _p_ ed" he babbled on as he reached her room shoving her inside and closing the door behind her. Scarlett turned around quickly and banged her fists on the door.

"Hey!" she continued banging her fists furiously. What was she doing here? Why was she kept hostage?

What did he want!?

"What do you want!? Let me go!" she yelled before she flew back on the floor as the door opened unexpectedly. The Joker dropped something in front of her feet and surpassed her, heading for a small door in the room. He opened it and looked down at her.

"Bathroom" he grinned as if he was giving her a tour. "Now you be a good girl and go take a bath. I'll be waiting riiight here" he crossed his arms and sat on the bed. He turned his face to the side looking at her. Scarlett just kept staring at him confused.

"You can't expect me to take a bath with you out here" Scarlett almost whispered in a trembling voice.

"MMm no? Would you uh, prefer me coming in with you?" he almost sang standing up and unbuttoning one button from his trousers. Scarlett almost flew up and took her bag heading for the bathroom as he giggled hard behind her. She shut the door behind her locking it and rested her back on it. God she needed a bath. Anything to help her relax her nerve system.

She sighed heavily closing her eyes shortly, before she heard a knock behind her.

"Uh, locked doors never keep me out doll" Scarlett heard his voice.

"If I unlock it you'll just come inside" she shouted before she heard another giggle.

"And uh, if you don't, you think I won't?"

Scarlett didn't reply. She kept her back pressed hard on the door breathing deeply. She heard him stepping back then a few paces and then the sound of fabric moving.

She yelped and fell on the floor covering her head when she heard the gunfire. When the room fell in silence, she heard the door opening very slowly and she turned her face slightly to the side under her hand.

The Joker was leaning casually against the wall, as he pushed the door open. He gave her a crooked smile, forcing his scars a little bit higher. She turned and sat on her ass looking up at him.

"Uh, a word of advice… I am a man of my word" he winked at her raising his eyebrow. "Now unfortunately, due to uh, recent events, you'll just uh, having to take a bath with the uh, door open. Cause I don't trust you all alone in here" Scarlett opened her mouth to reply but paused when his eyes darkened.

She lowered her eyes and stood up as he left the bathroom sitting on the bed once more.

Luckily, he could not see her in the bathtub from where he sat, but still, Scarlett felt her heart pounding. She stood up taking a deep breath.

 _Here goes nothing_

She took off her top and bra, waiting to hear the sound of him coming in the door. But he didn't. She then undressed completely and jumped in the bathtub, drawing the curtain feeling a little bit more secure. Fortunately, the bathroom along with the tub was very clean, something that she was not expecting at all.

She let the water flow as it ran cold on her feet. She readjusted it as she shivered and finally let it fall on her. She sighed closing her eyes and then opened them quickly.

She couldn't be off guard. Not this exposed and completely naked. She drew the curtain just a little to hear for any sounds from the room.

She then took the shampoo that she found there and washed her hair, feeling the sighs of pleasure escape her mouth. She tried to make them as quiet as possible because they was no escaping them. She felt the water worshiping her body, her long hair caressing the upper part of her waist.

She finally turned the water off and grabbed a towel, covering herself up in the bathtub. She didn't even _dare_ to step out in the bathroom. She kneeled and dragged the bag towards her opening it up and grabbing some underwear and clothes. She put them on, struggling not to wet them. She wrapped her hair in a towel and dried it off as she got out of the tub. She wiped her feet with the towel and put on a pair of clean socks, putting her dirty clothes in her bag as far away from the clean ones as possible. She combed her hair and let it fall to her back when she heard the springs of the bed shifting. For a moment there, she had forgotten that the Joker was still sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Well finally" he grinned, looking at her from head to toe. She wore a pair of grey, cotton sweatpants with a white top underneath. He crooked his head to the side inspecting her hair realizing that they were even longer when they were wet.

"What?" Scarlett whispered feeling his eyes on her.

"Just admiring my toy" he said simply still inspecting her.

"I am not _yours_ and I am not your toy" she said firmly. The Joker's eyes met hers straight on. He walked towards her slowly and Scarlett braced herself for the hit. But it never came.

She moved back when he came uncomfortably close, only to be trapped between him and the sink. His lips were firm and there was no sight of amusement or mockery in his painted face.

"Let me tell you something doll" he almost growled quietly. "Stubborn people get what they deserve here. And believe me I have some veery _special_ ideas for you. So if you want to live, it might be easier for you to realize that you are _mine._ Weather you like it or not"

"But why?" Scarlett felt her eyes burning "what do you want? You… you want me to do something? Go rob a bank? I'll.. I'll do it just please leave me… alone.." she whispered desperately feeling her mind starting to break down at the sight of him. She couldn't bare the idea that she was in the same room as him. That he was right there in front of her, the killer that everyone has been looking for.

" Leave you alone?" He laughed a terrible throaty laugh throwing his head back. " But my dear, dear Scaaar… you _are_ alone…" he whispered caressing a wet lock of her hair out of her face. She flinched away instantly and he had to grind his teeth in order not to snap her neck right at that moment.

"I am not" she felt the tear falling from her left eye.

"God you cry easily don't you?" the Joker crooked his head to the left as she lowered her eyes in her own guilt. " But do think about it. You uh, say that you are not alone? Who do you have? Your parents? Hm?"

Scarlett's eyes froze on his. His black iris danced with fire and an unusual power in them. Knowledge.

"What?" she merely whispered feeling her throat going dry.

"As I can uh, recall, they told you never to bother them again… Am I wrong?" the Joker's lips curved into an evil smirk as he stared right into her soul.

"How do… Have you been stalking me?" she narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"Staaalking. Nooo… uh such a big word. Noonononono doll merely uh, _observing_ you. So how about your friend Niki huh? You think she cares?"

"Niki cares about me-"

"Oh wait I know, maybe it's your brother huh? Ryan? Hm?"

That last one drove her off the edge. She kneed him hard in the groin as she ran out the bathroom. But she didn't get very far. She didn't know how but it matter of seconds his hand was wrapped around her right ankle, forcing her to kiss the ground face first. He was then on top of her, trapping her thighs with his knees as his hand snaked around her throat leaving her gasping for air. His eyes were fathomless black pools that would swallow you completely if you even dared to look inside of them. His lips were trembling with anger and lust. Lust for her blood. And just as she began feeling her senses darkening, the hand on her throat loosened up, forcing a big painful flow of air in her lungs. She gasped gripping the hand on her throat, trying to catch her breath.

The Joker looked down at her grinning as a thought crossed his mind.

Now how does somebody break a woman completely? Most of them, with pain. Others just a little and others with torture. But this one? No he couldn't just hurt this one. This one was special. It had been a very long time since he had such a lovely play toy to waste his time with. And when he thought about it that evening, he realized that it would be much more fun to have something to play with at home and not only out in the city.

But the question remained. How does someone break a woman?

Well there was only one thing that even hookers begged for it never to happen.

The Joker's hands travelled down the side of her body as her eyes began focusing again. And then they grew wider and wider. Scarlett tried moving underneath him but the pressure of his knees was unbearable. She felt his boiling hands travelling under her shirt, reaching up to her bra.

"Stop!" she screamed underneath him as she tried pushing him away. She punched him on his shoulder trying to get him to leave, before his hands trapped her wrists to the side of her head.

" NO! Let go!" she screeched and kicked squeezing her eyes shut. The Joker buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent and biting down hard, generating another satisfying scream from her lovely lips. He felt the copper taste of blood in his mouth as he moved down to her chest, a throaty growl of pleasure leaving body.

"Please stop!" Scarlett sobbed, feeling herself choking with tears and saliva. She tried moving again only to find that every movement she made was painful. The Joker came up to her biting down frantically on her neck again but not as painfully as last time. She could tell that he was now on another place in his mingled head. And her thoughts were confirmed when she felt something unusual, and hard on her thighs.

"GET OFF ME!" she felt her voice reaching the breaking point as his erection pressed harder on her. The sobs came out uncontrollably from her lips now as her chest moved frantically under his body.

The Joker on the other hand was lost. The strong scent of shampoo from her hair drove him completely over the edge waking up instincts that he for so long kept in check. He just _loved_ how her body moved underneath him, struggling to avoid his touch. And he just looooved how right he was every single time with his games.

 _And let's go for the final hit._

The Joker moved her hands upwards, trapping them both with one of his. The other one travelled down between her breasts, over her bellybutton and rested on the lining of her pants. The Joker pulled them down slightly, sliding his fingers inside. Scarlett tried biting down on his neck that was now right next to her face, only to realize that it made him laugh hysterically.

"Please… I'll do whatever you want… Please just leave me alone" she sobbed not daring to look at him.

"You'll be a good girl hm?" he looked down at her. She nodded her head still to the side.

"And you'll do as I say… yes?"

"Yes" she whispered still weeping.

"And no. More. Questions" he said firmly, gripping her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

She nodded again, her whole body shaking like a leaf.

"Good" he said before he let go of her and stood up. He stretched his body upwards before leaving the room. "Sleep tight doll"

And as soon as the door was shut, she began weeping even more, dropping tears that she never thought existed inside of her.

The Joker entered his room tired, feeling his hormones finally calming down. He ran a hand through his hair satisfied at his well played game.

 _"_ _Well. It seems that you've done a wonderful job"_

He saw the man lying down on the bed, his hands crossed behind his head.

"Go away" the Joker said taking off his trousers and shoes.

" _You just keep forgetting Jackie. I am you. I am not going anywhere"_

 _"_ Ok then shut up. And I am not seeing you, you are just a fraction of my imagination"

" _Correct"_ his identical man said as he stood up " _So. Did she break?"_

"She did. And not thanks to you"

 _"_ _You do realize that you raped her right?"_

The Joker looked at him "That wasn't rape. That was a lesson. And I didn't even do anything"

" _Ok the next time you might as well drive a stick up her ass to teach her how to stand up straight huh? You just hurt that woman!"_

"That was the point! But I wouldn't expect you to understand! You've always been this way" the joker said placing his gun and knife on the desk.

 _"_ _Like what"_

"Soft"

" _But don't forget. I am you.. and what I feel, you feel. You know what this means?"_ The Joker didn't reply.

" _That you regret what you just did"_

"LIAR!" he roared as he turned around, only to realize that the room was empty.

* * *

 **Things getting darker? Oh well! :) REVIEWS ALWAYS PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE MY DARLINGS. PLEEASE HELP ME SMILE TODAY:) until next time xxx**


	6. Unyielding

**Hey people! I'm back!**

 ****For those of you that dont know there has been a slight modification in the previous chapter take the time to read it again****

 **Here is the next chapter I hope you like it! i found it very interesting to write**

 ****Lilith-vampiremama you rock!****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark knight or any conversations from the movie**

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?**_

 _ **There's a fine line between love and hate.**_  
 _ **And I don't mind.**_  
 _ **Just let me say that**_  
 _ **I like that**_  
 _ **I like that**_

 _ **Something's getting in the way.**_  
 _ **Something's just about to break.**_  
 _ **I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_  
 _ **As I burn another page,**_  
 _ **As I look the other way.**_  
 _ **I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**_  
 _ **So tell me how it should be.**_

 _ **Desperate, I will crawl**_  
 _ **Waiting for so long**_  
 _ **No love, there is no love.**_  
 _ **Die for anyone**_  
 _ **What have I become?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **~The Diary of Jane~ Breaking Benjamin**_

* * *

Scarlett opened her eyes, feeling the cool floor against her skin. She sat up stretching, feeling every muscle of her body hurting. She had fallen asleep sobbing, right in the position that the Joker had left her but now she could tell that it wasn't such a good idea.

She stood up and sat on the bed hugging her knees and burying her head between her elbows.

What was she going to do? She couldn't stay here any longer. For one, the Joker would soon grow bored of his little toy and kill her. Secondly, if he didn't kill her, she would probably kill herself. And the worst part was that nobody knew she was here. Niki thought that she had left town and she just didn't want to talk. If only there was a way to let her know that she was kidnapped by the Joker… If only she could leave this building just for a second…

The door of the room opened quietly, spilling some light on the bed. Scarlett's head snapped up, as terror filled her face.

"Goooodmorning sleeping beauty! How was your nap?" he said as he stood at the edge of the bed, crooking his head at the side grinning. Scarlett didn't answer. She couldn't even look at him. She could feel her body shivering and shaking as he sat on the bed.

"Hey" he breathed out as he grabbed her ankles pulling her closer to him. She tried moving her legs out of his grasp before he gave her a warning look. She let him pull her to him as he placed her legs over his lap.

"You know doll" he said stroking her thigh as if she was a dog, making her jump at the touch "I don't like making my toys feeling scared. I really don't. And last night was merely a uh, warning. A lesson if you want. Do you understand what I mean?" he watched her as she nodded unwillingly, her eyes lowered and her body still shaking.

"Gooood girl" he squeezed her thigh softly "I don't want to hurt you doll" he paused then, thinking about it "Well… you know… I do but… I am not crazy. I am not going to if you don't give me a reason. You know? It's as simple as that" Scarlett's breath came out shakily and she felt her arms giving up on her.

The Joker didn't miss that. His mind ran back two days ago and forward realizing that she had not eaten anything "You hungry doll?"

Scarlett's eyes fixed on a particular spot, before she shook her head.

"Come on doll…. Don't be this.. _stubborn_. I know for a fact that you are starving" the Joker grinned, waiting for some kind of reaction from her. When she stayed quiet, his smile was replaced with an annoyed frown. He pushed her legs off of him sharp as a soft whimpered escaped her mouth. He stood abruptly and walked up and down the room running his hand in his hair.

"No no no she doesn't learn she doesn't _want_ to live I suppose," he whispered to himself theatrically. Scarlett got the message when he threw her a side-glance. She stood up slowly, her hands hanging by her sides.

"Oh! She's _not_ deaf after all! Smart move kitty cat. Come on" he said grabbing her from the wrist and pulling her out of the room with him.

"And uh, don't worry doll there is nobody downstairs. They are off to a uh" he snickered quickly "very special mission. It's just you and me"

 _As if this is better_ she thought to herself. As they reached the living room, the Joker pushed her down on a chair by the shoulders and headed for the kitchen. He was soon back, with a pizza box. He opened it right in front of her, revealing the hot, delicious, gorgeous pepperoni pizza.

 _Shit…_ she thought to herself realizing just how hungry she was.

"Eat up. I want my pets well fed" he said as he threw himself on the couch. Scarlett looked up at him confused and almost hurt. Toy, doll, _pet_. She was alive and human for God's sake. He did control her that was obvious but he didn't have to humiliate her that much!

Scarlett sighed and took a piece of pizza from the box as he turned to the TV. Most of all, she didn't want him to see how much she enjoyed his little gift right now. She ate about five pieces of pizza before she leaned back on her chair. She got up and headed for the kitchen before she heard the couch moving from behind her.

"Where are you going!?" he almost barked. Scarlett swung around terrified as he looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I just…I just wanted a glass of water.." her voice came out hoarse, feeling as if she would vomit the pizza she just ate.

The Joker's eyes lingered on her a little longer before a loud laugh erupted from his chest.

"Sorry doll you see I, uh, don't completely trust you around this place yet you know? Go ahead" he signaled for her to go to the kitchen as he sat back down on the couch. Scarlett gulped shocked and turned around. She opened one of the cupboards finding the glasses and filling one with water. She then refilled it and drank it as well feeling her body coming to its almost normal state.

She placed the glass in the sink and headed for the stairs.

"Scaaar" she heard his warning tone behind her. She sighed, her back still turned to him. She turned around slowly, seeing him patting the spot next to him on the couch. Scarlett moved slowly towards him, sitting next to him, but as far away from his body as possible.

"You know, I have decided to give you a little gift" he said crossing his leg casually and brushing her hair away from her neck. Scarlett had to fight the urge to flinch away "Me"

Scarlett stared at him confused not sure what exactly he meant, "I see potential in you Scarlett. I really do. You may play this uh, innocent little sexbomb act to everyone else but I can see who you are. I can see it in your eyes"

Scarlett looked at him not sure if he was playing with her or not. "What?"

"I am being serious" he giggled "It may be hard to believe but I am serious"

Scarlett opened her mouth to answer back but closed it immediately.

"What?" he asked in a squeaky voice catching her expression.

"Nothing" she whispered feeling the Joker moving closer to her.

"Tell me doll"

"I am not suppose to ask questions" she answered quickly "So I can't tell you"

She waited for the slap to come but it never did. The only thing she heard was the loud laugh next to her.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about! Who would be that brave or _stupid_ to answer back at me?"

Scarlett gulped grabbing the edge of the couch as the Joker leaned closer to her.

"So tell me doll, what are you thinking?" he purred next to her ear. When she didn't answer the Joker gripped her chin softly and turned her face towards him. He let go of her as they locked eyes.

"Tell me"

Scarlett stared into the fathomless blackness of his eyes as the words were forced out of her mouth in a whisper.

"I just think that when you realize that I'm not what you think I am you're going to kill me"

The Joker grinned slightly as he placed his bare cool hand on her cheek. She flinched but didn't pull back. She was too petrified to do anything right now.

"Oh doll" he shook his head as he spoke softly "I'm going to kill you either way"

Scarlett's blood froze as he spoke the words. As he spoke the truth. He _was_ telling the truth after all. He was going to kill her in the end and not think about it twice. The Joker pulled away from her after a few seconds, turning his attention back to the TV. She got up and walked numbly up the stairs and this time, he didn't try to stop her.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scarlett was sitting on her bed when the door of her room opened abruptly revealing a fully dressed Joker.

"Get dressed Doll face. We're going out. Five minutes"

He shut the door behind him as she jumped off the bed.

She was quickly dressed and down the stairs where the Joker was tapping his foot on the floor waiting for her.

"And she finally makes her grand entrance. Come on" he said as he led her to the door of the building. "Oh uh, sorry doll but you have to wear this. We don't want you knowing aaaall about where you are right?" he said as he placed a black towel over her eyes. He grabbed her by the forearm and unlocked the door.

Scarlett felt the cold air wiping her face as she walked out the building. She inhaled satisfied getting a glimpse of freedom as he led her down some stairs. She quickly heard a car door opening and then she was shoved inside violently. In a matter of seconds, she heard the driver's door opening and the Joker getting in the van.

He was driving for about half an hour before he glimpsed at the woman next to him. He reached out and removed the towel from her eyes. Scarlett blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the lights of the street. She looked outside the window trying to figure out where she was but she didn't have a clue. And didn't dare to ask…

"To a very special place" he said randomly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You're wondering where we're going right?" he turned to her throwing her a huge grin. Scarlett looked out the window again not replying at all. She frowned and shifted her body towards the window suddenly realizing where they were.

The Narrows.

Scarlett sat properly on her seat, feeling chills running up her spine. She knew how dangerous it was to be here. Even in a moving car, the Narrows were a death trap. On the other hand though, she was sitting next to the most dangerous man in Gotham, only hoping that he would keep her safe.

Doubtful, but still. She only hoped.

The van came to a halt and the Joker turned off the engine getting out. He walked in front of the van and headed for a tall and -for what it seemed- abandoned building when he paused midway. He turned around slowly and opened his arms crooking his head to the side. Scarlett quickly got out of the van and walked- almost ran- towards him.

"Keep up Doll! You don't want to be left alone around here" he said grabbing her from the forearm and pushed her forward lightly. They got in the building, as the sudden smell of rot hit her nostrils. She scrunched her nose as the Joker led her down some stairs. It was very quiet and damp in the building and she had to try very hard not to trip down the staircase. She could finally make out the shape of a large metallic door right ahead of them. The Joker took out something from the pocket and unlocked the large titanium padlock. As soon as the heavy door opened, a cool current of air hit her face. The Joker led her inside, closing the door behind her and immersing the room into darkness.

And then he switched the lights on.

Scarlett gasped, seeing her breath as she hugged herself trying to ease the coldness. She gazed around the fridge seeing the big chunks of meat hanging from the ceiling. It was a butcher's warehouse but that was not what caught her attention. In the middle of the room, Scarlett could see a man tied up on a chair, wearing a black suit.

A…bat suit..

"Stand back here doll" he told her grabbing her shoulders and placing her right opposite to the man but far away from him as well. He stroke the side of her face as she cringed "you're gonna like this I promise" he patted her on the cheek and then his face grew deadly serious "And _not, a word"_

Scarlett stared at him as he walked away and then her eyes were locked with the man on the chair. He was burly and a little bit overweight, but his face was tilted down, looking at her terrified from under his eyebrows. The Joker took out something from his pocket before turning to the man and then back at her.

"Atatatata don't look at her look at me. I am uh, much more charming don't you think?" he giggled darkly before Scarlett finally realized what he was holding "Now you do as I say yes? My boys have informed you of uh, what to do right?"

The man nodded still terrified. The Joker turned on the camera and pointed it to the man's direction as he started recording.

"Tell them your name" the Joker said calmly.

"Brian... Douglas" he answered with a trembling voice as the Joker giggled to himself.

"Are you the real Batman?" he questioned mockingly.

"No"

"No?"

"No" Brian answered desperately

"No? Then why do you dress up like him?" the Joker barked as he grabbed his mask and dangled it in front of the camera.

"whooo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" he laughed and Scarlett felt chills running up and down her spine.

"Because he's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you" Brian answered.

 _Don't talk_ … Scarlett shook her head as she stared at the man with concern.

"Oh you do, Brian. You really do" he grabbed the man's hair as Brian whimpered and cried in desperation.

" Yeahhh. Oh shh, shh, shh, shh, shh" he caressed his cheek hard before he began slapping him with his gloved hand.

"So, you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hmm? Look at me"

Brian didn't lift his eyes.

" LOOK AT ME!" Joker roared and Scarlett jumped, covering her mouth with her hand. She had seen him being cruel… he had even killed a man in front of her. But she had never seen him so…scary before. It was as if he was not even human anymore.

The Joker turned the camera to himself as he spoke.

"You see? This is how crazy Batman's made Gotham! You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."

Joker let the camera fall to the ground as a terrifying laugh left his mouth. He began beating the man with his bare hands before grabbing a crowbar and struck him even more.

"STOP!" Scarlett jumped forward almost landing onto his back as she heard Brian's cries.

"STOP! PLEASE I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST LET HIM GO!"

The Joker elbowed her in the stomach not even turning to look at her. Scarlett stumbled back in pain before lunging onto him once more. She saw him turning to her shoving her away and pointing the end of the bar at her. His face was cold and deadly and his eyes had a demonic dark shadow dancing in them.

"It's either him or you!" he roared. Scarlett stepped back instincts taking over her. Why was she stepping away? Why wasn't she sacrificing herself? She was going to die in the end so why couldn't she move forward?

The Joker turned back to them man as she glued herself on the wall and collapsed slowly to the floor.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered very quietly as Brian turned to face her briefly, his face covered with blood.

Scarlett closed her eyes and hugged her knees, burying her face into them as she heard the Joker's blows on the man's body. She began sobbing quietly and went on as Brian's screams stopped echoing in the room. She heard the Joker sighing heavily, his breath coming out fast. He took the camera from the ground as she heard him walking towards her before he grabbed her wrists forcing her up.

"NO!" she cried out trying to force her hands out of his grip. She couldn't bear the thought of him touching her. He let her fall back to the ground, as she continued sobbing in shock.

"Get up"

He said flatly, as the woman continued sobbing before his feet.

"I said, get up!" he grabbed her by the forearms and pushed her up pulling her with him. He turned her around and pressed her back against his chest. Scarlett fought to get out of his embrace before he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the dead body.

"Look at it" he breathed out. Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut. But he wouldn't have any of it.

"I said look at it" he tightened his grip on her chin as she opened her eyes.

"Look" Scarlett felt her legs going weak as she began slipping on the floor. The Joker wrapped his arm around her waist holding her upwards.

"See how the last spark of life simply _disappears_ … How it's now just a body. NO soul, no emotion, no nothing… You can kick it… You can shove it... It will not do anything. Because it's just an empty bag made of skin and bone. That is all... skin and bone… And youuu" he breathed in the scent of her hair as she shivered and sobbed "why didn't you do anything hm? I'll tell you why… Because deep inside you know that he wouldn't have done the same for you. Because, like myself, you know that people will just drag you down… And this is just not practical… And survival is, at its essence, a most practical business…" he purred in her ear. When he let go of her Scarlett felt her stomach turning and she fell forward on the ground. She felt her stomach contracting and her eyes getting watery, but she didn't vomit. It was just the shock that enveloped her body right that instant.

Scarlett didn't even realized when the Joker had her stand up on her feet and walk back to the van until she was shoved inside. She crouched away from the driver's seat, pressing her shoulder against the window. The Joker got in himself and turned on the engine.

They were both silent. After a while, he began humming a low melody. Scarlett turned towards him, tears still streaming down her face. He was now calm and giggly as he drove, the previous hungry bloodthirsty look no longer on his face.

"Put this on doll" he sang handing her the towel to cover her eyes. Scarlett took it in her arms and stared out the window when a crazy idea hit her mind.

She stared down at the towel for a split second that seemed like centuries to her. And then she snapped.

She threw the towel on the Joker's face and opened the door of the moving van jumping outside. They were on Spring Bridge heading for the centre of the city and there were not many cars there at that moment. Scarlett jumped out and landed hard on the street, rolling about ten times before she lied on the cold pavement. She felt her bones hurting like hell and her scrapped legs already bleeding. But there was not time for pain. She got up and began running as she heard the tires of the van screeching. She ran to the other side of the bridge and towards South City Park. She didn't dare looking back. She didn't want to know what was after her. She continued running before she reached the enclosure of the Park.

She could feel her lungs burning as she stopped running, finally looking behind her back. She breathed heavily hiding behind a bush and gasping for air. Could this be real? Was she actually free?

Scarlett laughed to herself feeling like a crazy person. She didn't have her things or passports with her but it didn't matter. She was going to go to the police and explain everything. She wouldn't do the same mistake again.

Scarlett looked at the small pathway behind the bush. When she realized where she really was.

It didn't matter that she had escaped the Joker, she had to be careful. South city Park was just outside the Narrows and she could only assume what kind of people would wonder here at this late hours. Scarlett got out of her hideout, looking around the Park. She began walking fast not sure where she was actually going. She would maybe try and hide until daylight and orient when it was morning. She couldn't get lost. Not in the Narrows.

Scarlett rubbed her hands together at the frostiness when she finally felt the pain on her leg. She turned down to look at her blood covered knee. Her jeans were completely ruined and blood stained. The cold and the recently settled down adrenaline made the pain even worse as she limped. After about ten minutes, she could make out the other end of the park and the lighted streets. She moved slowly towards it not sure what to expect on the other side.

"Gotcha!" she heard the voice behind her as he put his gloved hand over her mouth and pulled her to him. Scarlett whimpered in surprise trying to free herself from the man's grasp.

"I told ya my things are _my own!_ " he said as he carried her towards the exit of the Park. Scarlett's eyes widened when she realized who was holding her.

She screamed under his hand as she kicked the air under her feet. The Joker let go of her mouth to open the back of the van.

"Help! Help me!" she screamed on top of her lungs as he shoved her inside.

"Yes! Help her!" the Joker shouted even louder before snaking his hand over her throat chocking her. "This is the Narrows. Nobody is going to help you" he spat out, his eyes burning into hers. He let go of her, closing the back of the van. Scarlett banged her fists on the door feeling her tears preparing to fall as she heard the engine.

The Joker licked his lips pleased as he drove away. He looked behind him from the car mirror and then back at the street.

"Soo… You found her" he heard the male annoying voice from the passenger's seat.

The Joker didn't answer.

"Can I ask you something? If you are uh, so keen on killing her at the end, why don't you do it right now? I mean, she ran away right? Judging from your uh…uh.. logic, she deserves it"

Joker didn't answer. He merely tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Ooooh…. You want to…why _don't_ you then ?" said the man next to him, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I'll tell ya why… youuu _like_ having her aaalll for yourself don't you?"

"Shut up" The Joker growled dangerously through clenched teeth.

"What is it uh.. uh Joker? You don't like hearing the truth? if you want to keep her close so much why don't you try being nice to the girl huh?"

"I don't like the damn bitch she is just mine. And she is not leaving before I say so" he said calmly making sure that she couldn't hear him from the back of the van.

"I thought we agreed that we'd being honest to each other Jack"

"I don't remember agreeing to something like that" the Joker answered sharply as the man next to him began laughing.

"Can you really be this stubborn? I _am_ you don't you understand?"

The Joker breathed in sharply.

"Fine fine… I'll stop talking. But remember, the truth is the truth. Weather you want to admit it or not".

The Joker turned to face him but once again, found nobody there.

* * *

 **Xxxxxx**

The Joker opened the back of the van to see the girl crouched to the side, holding her knees once again.

"Out you go" he said calmly but she didn't move. He sighed heavily running a hand through his greasy hair feeling his patience reaching the limit. "Come on doll" he breathed out. She moved slowly as she got out of the van, her face stained with the usual tears but her stare was blank. She walked mechanically inside the building as the Joker locked the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the corridor for a while until he was finished and then walked slowly towards the stairs.

"Hey! Look who's still alive!" one of the men in the kitchen yelled. They had returned and they were all at their usual places in the living room. Scarlett turned to the man expressionlessly, staring at him from head to toe for a second and then moving up the stairs. The Joker's followed her up curiously. She was being… odd.

She opened the door of her room turning around and realizing that he was there. She let the handle and got inside not closing the door. She knew that he was going to get his way anyway. She sat on the bed as he entered the room closing the door behind him. He kneeled in front of her grabbing her injured leg and staring at the cut.

"Mmm.. that's pretty deep" the Joker realized. "I'm impressed though doll" he giggled before letting go of her leg "I though that your head would just pop open the way you jumped out of that car" he chuckled. Scarlett didn't say anything. She just sat there as he touched her leg again inspecting her injury.

"I'll get you a first aid kid. I don't want my toys all bloody and messy" he moved a strand of hair out of her face. Again. Nothing. The Joker frowned in confusion. Why wasn't she doing anything? Why wasn't she reacting?

"On the other hand, since you are so eager on dying, I might as well throw you off the roof myself" he mocked her, examining her face. Nothing. She was just staring down on his vest blankly, her back completely straight and her body relaxed. He felt his mind snapping. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Do something!" he yelled as he shook her. Scarlett felt her heart skip a beat but didn't move. He was treating her as if she was a broken toy that was no longer satisfying his desires.

"Don't force me to get a reaction out of you doll" he growled dangerously as she looked at him with half closed eyes. The Joker grinded his teeth and sighed.

He crushed his lips onto hers hungrily, waiting for her to fight back. Scarlett's mind was screaming at her. She held her lips completely unresponsive and had to try very hard not to fight him. She knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to start crying again. Break down, throw a tantrum, maybe faint. He wanted to _see_ her fear. And Scarlett wouldn't lie. She was horrified. But she would never let him know. She was going to die in the end. She knew it. She could not have him pleased at himself for making her so scared all the time.

She could feel the edges of his mouth rough against her skin but his lips were surprisingly soft. Something that made her even more nauseous. His kiss grew harder as he grabbed the back of her head making it even more painful for her.

The Joker felt her lips numb under his, the sweet taste of them dissolving in his mouth. . He just needed her to react. He wanted to see her brown eyes wide in shock. That was all!

He told himself as he pulled her closer from the back of her head After he got his scars, he hated kissing women. And he hated kissing her as well… at least that's what he thought. Until he realized that he liked the softness of her lips under his rough ones. He admired how the sweet scent of her body enveloped him as he kissed her. And how..

 _Who's lying now Jackie?_

He heard his voice in his head. No! This was merely for the reaction! She had to feel scared. What the hell was he doing?

His lips left hers as he pulled her hair down roughly "Why aren't you doing anything?" he snarled as he looked at her swollen, red stained lips.

"What is it Joker?" she spoke calmly "Did I put a hole in your master plan?"

The Joker pulled put his fist in her hair "I don't plan doll" he whispered, his lips inches from hers "I just dooo… I thought you realized that by now"

Scarlett simply stared at him, her neck exposed as he spoke.

"You might as well kill me" she whispered "I. am. Done. And don't expect me to please you Joker. I am _not_ your pet. I am not giving you the satisfaction of seeing me scared. Just kill me" she begged as the Joker licked his scarred lips. The Joker let go of her hair and wrapped his gloved hand softly around her throat.

"You won't escape me this easily doll" he whispered, his eyes burning into hers before leaving the room banging the door behind him

Scarlett let out a gasp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand disgusted. She saw the red paint on her hand. She couldn't believe that this battle was hers. She had made him mad and she was still alive. It was the first time that he did not see her feel scared. That he did not play her like a marionette.

She had won.

The Joker walked towards his room accepting his defeat but a huge grin spread across his face.

 _There she is_ he thought to himself as he licked his scars

 _Finally._

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think? I am waiting for your lovely reviews! cheers!**


	7. Are we having fun yet?

**Hey people! Ne update on the loose! Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

 ** _Never made it as a wise man_**  
 ** _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_**  
 ** _Tired of living like a blind man_**  
 ** _I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_**

 ** _And this is how you remind me_**  
 ** _This is how you remind me_**  
 ** _Of what I really am_**  
 ** _This is how you remind me_**  
 ** _Of what I really am_**

 ** _It's not like you to say sorry_**  
 ** _I was waiting on a different story_**  
 ** _This time I'm mistaken_**  
 ** _For handing you a heart worth breaking_**  
 ** _And I've been wrong, I've been down,_**  
 ** _Been to the bottom of every bottle_**  
 ** _These five words in my head_**  
 ** _Scream "are we having fun yet?"_**

 **~ _How you remind me~ Nickelback_**

* * *

Scarlett walked downstairs quietly. It was a Saturday afternoon and she had heard the Joker with his men leaving about an hour ago. She peeked from the edge of the door, seeing that the kitchen was almost completely empty with only one of Joker's goons sitting on the couch. As soon as he spotted her, he stared at her dismissively from head to toe and then back at the TV.

"Boss said that if you try to escape he'll kill you as soon as he gets back. And then kill me… so … please don't do anything stupid"

Scarlett sighed and walked towards the kitchen "Perfect" she whispered to herself.

"You think this is fun for me?" he said from the couch "The other guys are all out killing people and doing deeds and I am here babysitting a spoiled little brat"

"Well, you're free to leave whenever you want to" she said as she opened the fridge grabbing the juice.

"I bet you're not as feisty when Joker is around" he snorted.

"Neither are you. So" she poured some juice in a glass drinking it instantly. She wasn't hungry right now and she would just wait until they brought something actually eatable in that house.

She exited the room, throwing one last glance behind her and disappeared into her room. She opened her bag. With everyone gone it was her chance to take a relaxing bath without looking behind her all the time. She grabbed a pair of clean clothes and underwear and then paused. She stood up frowning and gazing around her room when she realized that her smaller shoulder bag was gone. She sat on the bed still holding her clean clothes in her hands.

"Son of a bitch" she whispered. The Joker had taken the bag in which she had her passport, ID and everything she needed to leave Gotham and also all her money from the handbag, making sure that even if she escaped, she had nowhere to go.

 _But why? What does he want?_

Scarlett got up throwing the clothes on the bed in frustration. That was so stupid! She was trapped in a house full of killers, along with the most dangerous man in Gotham, just wandering around aimlessly, waiting for him to grow bored of her and kill her. How did any of that make sense?

She was so completely lost in her thoughts that she merely heard the light crack of the floorboards behind her. She was about to swing around when she felt a tight arm wrapping around her neck, pulling her backwards. Scarlett placed her hands on it, trying to pull away. She looked down as far as she could, seeing the purple color of his coat.

"Always be aware of who is around you doll. Now… Fight. Back" he told her firmly as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Stop it!" she managed to say as he choked her.

The Joker lightened his hold bringing his face close to her ear "People out there will not stop if you beg them to Scarlett…" he told her as they stopped moving. She shivered at the sound of her full name as she turned her face slightly to his direction in confusion. "Now _think_ doll. Say that a uh, big bulgy man is holding you. Exactly like this" he whispered as he tightened his grip again, "What part of your body is free?"

Scarlett squeezed her eyes in pain, her mind racing "My…my legs?"

"Yes… yes" he almost purred, his grip becoming unbearable now. Scarlett stepped hard onto his right shoe as he moved his abdomen back in pain. Scarlett reflexively elbowed him in the belly as he finally let go of her, laughing hysterically. He was bent forward, holding his stomach in pain as he looked at her. When he stopped laughing, he readjusted his suit and shook a finger at her.

"Very good doll very good" he chuckled some more as he turned to leave.

"What was that about?" she asked breathlessly as the Joker stopped at the door.

"I told you I was gonna help you doll" he winked at her as he exited the room with a grin.

Scarlett was left dumbfounded in the middle of the room, staring at the closed door. That last incident had left her completely confused. She shook her head not daring to think about it more as she grabbed her things and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 _She coughed loudly, feeling her lungs burning. Her brother's hand was tightly around hers trying to pull her out of the apartment with him._

 _"Go to the window!" he yelled through his own coughs as the two siblings ran to the living room. Ryan let go of her hand to open the window. She stepped back to give him some space and looked around frantically. The fire was catching up with them and it was merely inches from her legs._

 _"Ryan! Hurry!" she shouted in fear._

 _"I'm trying!" she heard him yelling back. The window finally opened with a satisfying crack as the cold air entered the room. But that only made the matters worse. Ryan turned back to her giving her his hand._

 _"Come on!" he yelled. And then he looked up. He saw the cracking of the ceiling as the big chunk was about to land on her. In a matter of seconds, Scarlett felt her body landing sharply on the windowsill as a sharp pain on her back and leg filled her sweating body. She heard a sudden throaty cry when she closed her eyes briefly followed by silence._

 _She opened her eyes and a scream left her mouth._

 _"No! NO! Ryan no!" she felt her whole body shaking as she saw his body lying under the wood, his eyes wide open and still. She tried reaching up to him but it was excessively hot. His body was already enfolded by the sharp tongues of fire. She closed her eyes briefly as his face began being covered by the flames. Immediately though, her attention was shifted to the pain on her leg. She saw the fabric of her trousers coming up in flames just around her ankle. She patted it quickly with her hands, moans of pain escaping her mouth. She glanced one last time at the body in front of her before survival instincts kicked in. She leaped out of the window, landing on the emergency staircase just as the tires of fire truck screeched._

 _"Help! Help!" she yelled dragging her injured leg down the staircase... Through the little slots of her almost closed eyes, she could see people looking down at her, placing things over her mouth, someone touching her arms and legs. She wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she …_

 _ **JJJJ**_

 _She woke up to the sensation of a smooth hand on her waist. She was lying down, on her right side as the hand lifted her t-shirt from her side. She felt a hot mouth placing a wet kiss on the side of her neck as a small moan escaped her mouth. The hand was now snaking around her waist, pulling her backwards until she hit a boiling strong body. The man kept kissing her neck frantically, as she felt the heat traveling down her centre. The hand moved down across her belly and played with the rubber band of her trouser. Scarlett felt herself giggle involuntarily as his hand slipped inside her underwear, caressing the most sensitive part of her making her gasp in pleasure. She arched her back, burying her head on the crook of his neck as shivers of pleasure ran through her. She felt her moans becoming louder as he pulled her as close to him as possible. Scarlett opened her eyes and reached behind her running her hand through his hair, as she turned around, longing for a kiss._

 _She stared into the man's black eyes as her lips came crushing down on his scarred painted ones._

* * *

Scarlett opened her eyes hearing a small giggle in the room. She jumped up in surprise, realizing what, better who,she had been dreaming of. Both the fire and the… second part. The Joker was leaning casually against the wall, his sleeves rolled up and a weird amused look in his face. He was biting down on his scarred painted lips, trying to restrain his laughter.

"What?" Scarlett asked irritated as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sleep well doll?" he giggled.

Scarlett frowned. Did he know about that crazy dream she just had? Had she talked or anything?

But even if she had, he couldn't possibly now…

Right?

"What do you want?" she uncovered herself as she got up, feeling her stomach growling.

"Mmmm such a change of attitude doll… be careful… I'm not sure I like it" he said with a warning tone. Scarlett lowered her eyes and made for the door. She opened it, hearing the loud laughs of his men in the kitchen and closed it again. She turned to him with pleading eyes.

"What is it doll? You 're scared of a couple of assholes?" he grinned at her obviously expecting her reaction.

"I was just wandering if I could eat upstairs…"she shrinked into herself as he came closer to her.

"Uh…no. See I find food next to the place someone sleeps somewhat uh… disgusting" Scarlett looked up at him in disbelief.

"Buut… I could come with you downstairs if you want" he continued calmly. When she didn't reply he sighed and grabbed her shoulders softly "Come on doll. Nobody's gonna touch you while I'm there. You're mine remember?" he grabbed her wrist as he pulled her with him.

"No I'm not" she mumbled to herself as he paused.

 _"_ No? ok" he said happily as he let go of her wrist and indicated for her to go downstairs by herself. Scarlett narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she walked past the Joker not glancing up at him.

He stared at the woman as she walked down the stairs, her chin slightly raised in arrogance. He did not expect that at all. And he wasn't sure if he liked this whole new behavior but it was slightly fun. For now. No matter what, he wanted to see this.

Scarlett took a deep breath and walked across the living room trying to ignore all the distasteful comments. She opened the fridge seeing that it was full at last and grabbed one of the salad packages sitting down at the kitchen table. She took a fork and began eating, noticing the four men playing cards beside her, one of them being her 'babysitter'. She glanced down at their cards realizing that they were playing poker.

"You play?" the man that had helped her the other day said, catching her expression. Scarlett swallowed her bite shaking her head negatively.

"No… I do know how but I'm never lucky" she said.

"It's not just about luck you know… Come" he signaled for her to come closer. Scarlett pulled her chair closer to him a little bit uncertain. "Come don't be scared" he said simply and seemed as he actually meant it. Scarlett sat next to the man as he shuffled the cards. He gave two to everyone as he turned his around so that she could see them too. It was an ace and a five.

They all bet and made the first round as she knew it until they started to raise. They turned three cards around. It was a ten, a king and a queen.

"You see now our cards are good. All I need is a Jack you see? " he whispered to her as the others made their bets.

"But would you risk it?" she whispered back "I mean, what are the chances?"

The man looked at her amused "You don't do things in your life do ya?" he laughed lightly. Scarlett frowned not sure what exactly he meant. "No you see even if I don't, only the fear of someone having an ace or a Jack can freak them out"

The fourth card was turned. It was a nine.

"Fold" two of the men said, placing their cards down on the table.

The man in front of them placed his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Fold" he said as well, placing his cards down on the table as well. The man laughed evilly at them as he pulled the money to himself.

"Oh cut it out" the man opposite to her said as he lightened his cigarette.

"So why did they fold?" she told him quietly as he began shuffling again.

"Because we knew his cards" the man to the left said "You see if you continue betting with that kind of combination down the table, it means that you're going for a royal flash. You know what that is?"

Scarlett nodded a little bit uncomfortable.

"So it's better to just fold that keep playing even if our dear boy here is bluffing. At least that's my view"

"I'm Diego by the way " the man next to her said "This is Daniel, Paul and Christopher. Chris" he corrected at the man who watched over her before.

"Scarlett" she said quietly as she shrinked into herself again.

"Yeah listen. If you want to survive in here, you have to make sure you have it good with all the guys" Chris said to her, taking a sip from his beer obviously referring to the last encounter she had with him.

Scarlett snickered to herself "As for you, you just pissed me off. And besides that's a little bit difficult… I've already made some great friends…" she said ironically indicating at the man on the couch. "

"Larry? Don't worry about him. He is drunk almost all the time. He is mostly harmless… well… besides the other time that he pushed you off the couch… You know…" Diego whispered to her as he gave out the cards.

"So why does the Joker keep him around?" she asked confused.

"He is an expert in explosives and decoding. He is really the best of his kind. I heard that one time, he cracked the code of the pentagon in five minutes" The blond man to her right said quietly.

"That's bullshit Daniel you can't actually believe that" Diego mocked him as he lightened his cigarette as well.

"So… You know the Joker for a long time? I mean to know that about… that Larry guy" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Yeap, I'm the only one still alive after working with him for six months. What up" he high fived the man in front of them laughing. Scarlett rolled her eyes but laughed quietly.

"So… if you know him… do you know why he would… keep me?" she hesitated as she took the last bite of her salad.

Diego shoot a quick side glance at her as he turned the three cards "Uh… I don't know. I don't.. listen I don't deal with his business ok? Don't ask me that again… please" he said flatly a little urgency in his eyes "I think you should just go upstairs"

Scarlett frowned in confusion as silence fell on the table.

"I get it… Thanks anyway" she said calmly but she felt the anger boiling inside of her.

She got up and walked across the room and began walking up the stairs with hard angry steps.

"Sooo… I suppose it didn't go that well huh?" she heard a voice from the top of the staircase. She looked up annoyed as the Joker was sitting on the last step grinning.

"it was fine actually" she tried passing by him when her face connected to the cold floor. He swang her around placing his hands tightly around her throat.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" she managed to say as her breath came out with difficulty.

"Sh. Are you going to let me kill you doll?" he said firmly as he kept choking her to death.

"Stop please" she felt her tears rolling down the side of her face.

"No! Stop that!" he barked as she whimpered in fear "Crying will not save you in this situation. Defend youself!" his eyes burned into hers as he licked his scarred lips "What did I tell you just hours ago doll?"

 _What part of your body is free?_ The words popped into her head as he spoke. She tried kneeing him between his feet but his trapped them instantly.

"Nononononono doll you won't be able to use your legs all the time. Think"

Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut in pain as instincts kicked in. She removed her hands from his and elbowed him on the head feeling the sharp pain as he rolled off her. Her eyesight was blurred but she could see him holding his head right next to her. She inhaled sharply and she felt as if she was going to cough out fire. She felt a warm hand brushing the hair out of her face as she continued breathing heavily. Unfortunately, she didn't have the strength to pull away.

"That's it baby doll. Breathe" he put his elbows on the sides of her face as she tried swallowing, feeling her esophagus completely dry. Her eyes were still half closed and there were red marks on her throat. The Joker licked his lips as he looked down at her, for the first time not sure what he was doing. When she was finally sober, she looked up at him in terror.

"You almost killed me" she whispered as she lied under him, as motionless as possible. He giggled at her innocence slapping her softly on the cheek.

"And you're surprised? But I didn't… this means that you did something right"

Scarlett shook her head rolling her eyes "OK what is this about? Previously in the room and now this? If you want to kill me just do it. I am done"

"Yeah I know doll you said that yesterday as well" he raised his eyebrow, his eyes darkening "I told you that I was going to help you. This is me helping you. Think of how many things you could have avoided if you knew how to defend yourself. You would never be my prisoner, I would have never touched you, you would be free right now!"

Scarlett stared at him confused "So you're going to help me now is that it? Teach me how to fight?"

"Mmhmm"

"This doesn't make any sense. How do you know that I am not going to fight you?"

The Joker threw his head back in laughter and then forward burying it on her neck as his whole body moved. She tried moving away as he felt his breath on her, but she really had nowhere to go.

"Fight me? Doll… you think that I am that easy to kill? The only reason you get me is because I let you… And because you have to learn…"

"I don't want to learn anything from you" she spat out.

"Don't be _stupid_ kid. If you don't fight back when I attack you, I am going to let you die. It's as simple as that"

Her eyes burned into his both in fear and anger. She sighed looking to the side as she spoke.

"Can you get off me?" she said awkwardly as she realized how uncomfortable this was. They were lying in the middle of the corridor, with the Joker on top of her having a chit chat.

"I don't know can I?" the Joker raised his eyebrow amused. Scarlett looked up at him worried but he just giggled."The right question would be do uh _…_ _you_ want me to get off of you?" he said alluringly.

"Yes. Get off!" she said angrily as he giggled even more.

"Are you sure?" he purred lowering his face so that he was inches from her.

"Please" Scarlett closed her eyes and turned her face to the side, trying to avoid him as much as possible.

 _"_ Mmm… See doll I think you're lying… After all.. you _did_ dream about me didn't you?"

Scarlett's eyes flew open as she gasped, not daring to look at him. The Joker laughed hysterically now as he saw her cheeks flushing red.

"Was I good?" he continued mocking her.

"How did you know about that?" she whispered embarrassed as he laughed even more.

"I didn't… You just told me!" he continued laughing "I did know it was about someone…"

Scarlett pushed him hard on the chest as he moved just an inch and then his hand was wrapped around her throat again. Scarlett hissed in pain at the sensitivity of the already injured skin as he looked down at her, not amused.

"I do not like this change of attitude Scar. If you want to keep this little pretty face of yours I suggest you go back to realizing who I am!" he barked as she opened her mouth, trying to get as much air through her lungs as possible.

She couldn't understand his mood swings. But on the other hand, she couldn't understand hers either. She was feeling much less fragile today, even if she was attacked all day by him, she felt calm. And then she didn't. After a while she could feel the panic reaching up to her. Like that exact moment.

"I'm sorry" she whispered desperately in pain.

The Joker grinned down at her "MMmmmmuch better" he said releasing her and getting up. He offered her a hand up as she sat up on the floor, holding her throat. Scarlett looked up at it but didn't take it. She stood up by herself and disappeared quickly into her room. She closed the door and sank on the floor feeling her emotions getting the best of her. She brought her legs up to her chest as the tears began falling freely on her face once more.

 _So much for being strong_ she thought to herself as she felt her head throbbing in fear.

The Joker looked at the closed door, rage washing through him. Why couldn't she just relax? Couldn't she see that she was still alive? She didn't have to be afraid she just had to do what she was told. That was all. It was a very, very simple concept and yet she was just too stubborn to grasp it.

 _So the fact that you almost choked her to death and threatened her has nothing to do with her not relaxing?_

He heard the annoying voice in his head. The Joker rolled his eyes as he walked toward his room.

"What do you want me to do? Bring her flowers and take her to a spa?"

 _Noooo but you could try to be nicer. I don't know if you've noticed Jack, but you're not really the definition of friendly._

"If I'm friendly she would just do whatever she wants" he said flatly as he walked to the bathroom readjusting his makeup.

 _Ooooor she would just do what you want her to do_ the voice in his head said again.

"I doubt that she is too stubborn"

 _Oh… Is that it? Or is it the fact that you don't know why she is here the reason why you are so bipolar with her? Well …. You know… it's you of course you're bipolar but I have noticed a bit of a uh, tendency to do it while you're around her. And it's scaring her._

The Joker looked at himself in the new mirror, his soulless eyes staring back to the abyss of his reflection.

"Good" he said flatly, as he readjusted his suit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to go to"

* * *

 **I know it's bit short guys i promise the next ones will be longer. Anyways! I hope you liked it**


	8. Fire and Ice

**Long chapter ahead people with a lot of fun things going on!**

 ****LEMONS****

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **disclaimer**

* * *

 _ **Did you try to live on your own**_  
 _ **When you burned down the house and home?**_  
 _ **Did you stand too close to the fire?**_  
 _ **Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**_

 _ **When it's time to live and let die**_  
 _ **And you can't get another try**_  
 _ **Something inside this heart has died**_  
 _ **You're in ruins**_

 _ **~21 Guns~ Green day**_

* * *

It had been long since the last time she had seen the Joker. He would of course come around out of thin air and try to choke her again, train her that is, but that would be it. He would leave as quickly as he would come. He hadn't talked to her again besides those survival and fighting techniques and it was as if she was completely invisible to him. In fact, for the last three days he had completely vanished from the house.

She was scared. In fact, she didn't know what to think of that new behavior. On the one hand, she was glad that she did not have to deal with his cocky and arrogant presence but on the other hand, she was worried that he was getting bored of her. She did act as if she wanted him to kill her –God she actually did sometimes- but overall, she was scared of what was going to happen in the end.

Scarlett folded her newly washed clothes and sighed completely lost in her thoughts. She pushed one strand of hair behind her ear as she dropped them on the bed, placing her hands on her hipbones irritated. She was so sick of all those mind games. He was probably doing it on purpose to break her. He wanted to see her all tearstained and weak again. And she hated that she was going to fulfill his wishes…

Scarlett duck down quickly as she heard the floorboard behind her crack lightly. She punched him in the stomach before he had the time to grab her from her hair and he stumbled back, charging towards her immediately. He wrapped his gloved hand around her throat and pushed her back against the wall, hitting her head to the hard concrete. She hissed in pain as his grip tightened. Scarlett raised her arm parallel to her body and over his. She pushed her hand down hard on the inside of his elbows as his grip loosened immediately. She kicked him hard on his crotch as he doubled over and backed away laughing.

"Oh aren't you just a breath of fresh air!" he giggled as he stood up straight. Scarlett was still backed up against the wall, breathing fast. "Excellent. I just _love_ a woman of violence" he approached her patting her on the cheek before turning around to leave.

"Oh and to show you that I uh, take care of people who do as they are told, I have a gift for you" he held up a finger, signaling her _one minute_ before rushing out of the room. Scarlett heard something being lifted from the floor as the Joker reentered the room with a huge grin on his face. He dropped the box on the bed and signaled for her to come closer.

"Open it" he said stepping back. Scarlett shot him a death glance, not sure what to expect as she untied the bow lifting the lid. She looked back at him confused as he giggled.

"Isn't it just wonderful?" he sang as she held the dress in front of her. It was all black part elastic, with an almost bare back, merely covered with two crossed lines of fabric just below the shoulder blades and wonderfully shaped black lace running all the way down the arms. The only problem was that it was waaay too short.

"It's… it's nice but…" she turned to him "why are you giving me this?"

The Joker raised his eyebrows innocently "Well doll I uh… uh… yeah I can't find a good lie right now. You're going to wear this tonight"

"Why?" she frowned still confused. The Joker shot her a warning glance.

"I'm sorry… I _am_ going to do it I just wanted to know where I'll be going and all…" she whispered lowering her head in alarm. The Joker crooked his head to the side as he stared at her, having some very terrible mixed feelings at her reaction.

"Uhh… You'll uh.. you'll find out tonight. Be ready at 12. Be uh, stunning" he said simply before leaving the room. He walked down the stairs, confused and angry with himself. The last couple of days, she had been doing everything right. She was obedient, quiet, strong and a fast learner above all. And yet, there was something, that he couldn't quite place, that he didn't like. It was something about the look when.. when she..

"Boss" Diego's voice interrupted his thoughts "I've contacted our source. He confirmed that the Italian will be at his Resco's club tonight, no other mobsters. He told me he had a _date_ " he said confused.

"Mmmm…. A date you say? Now that might be a complication…" the Joker rubbed his chin and grinned, "I guess our girl will have to be extra dazzling for tonight".

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scarlett put on the cherry red lipstick, finishing up her makeup. She stepped back and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror in desperation. The dress was indeed very short. It wasn't 'hooker short' but still it was.. God! It was so uncomfortable. She had to pull down the dress in order not to show anything and when she did that, she had to pull it up again because her cleavage was showing. At least the heels that he got her were pretty comfortable. Thank goodness for that.

"Knock knock!" the Joker slammed the door open as he marched into the room. He looked around searching for her. He opened the broken door of the bathroom as she turned around facing him.

"I'm ready" she said quickly as the clown entered. His makeup was fully done and he grinned at the sight of her.

Her legs were showing thin and tall under the black tights, her belly flat and strong and her chest showing just enough to make her classy. She had her hair down but all to one side, revealing the refined bones of her left collarbone. Her eyes stood out with her makeup and her lips looked so sweet and juicy.

"My my doll… aren't you just… _irrrresistible"_ he breathed out in a purr as he came closer to her. "If I had any sense in me I would keep you aaall for myself tonight" he leaned forward trapping her between him and the sink. She gasped and looked away.

"Uh…the..Plan?" she asked as she swallowed loudly. The Joker towered over her.

"Plan?" he said softly his eyes darkening. Scarlett could feel her breath quickening in panic, as he made the distance between them unbearably small.

"For tonight?" she heard her own voice coming out weak and hopeless as he placed his gloved hands on her hips and squeezed, nuzzling her neck. What the hell was he doing!?

"I don't plan doll…I improvise" he whispered in her ear as she felt her heart dropping in anxiety.

"Please stop that" she whispered desperately. It wasn't a command, it was merely a request from her. Besides, it wasn't as if he was going to pull away if he didn't want to.

"Why is it making you _uncomfortable?_ Hm? _"_ he purred as his hands moved upwards to her waist.

"Very much..." she almost cried, feeling her eyes filling up with tears.

"Mmm… Do you think you're going to be able to pull something like _this_ tonight?" he snaked his arms around her waist, gluing her against his chest. Scarlett placed her hands on his arms and turned her face to the side, trying to pull away.

"Like what?" she struggled.

"This doll… _seduction_ " he said softly in her ear as her head was still on the side. He kissed the side of her neck as she shrieked.

"This is your idea of seduction?" she almost shouted, feeling her nerves hitting the core.

"Mmm come on doll… You like it I know you do" Scarlett turned to him now, looking at him revolted. The Joker laughed quietly, an actual laugh.

"Can't you just tell me what you want me to do tonight?" she said exasperated.

"Oh now what's the fun in that?" he smiled down at her, his lips inches from hers.

 _Please don't kiss me… please don't kiss me_ she begged in her head hoping that he didn't have that sort of plans for her.

There was a quick flush of darkness in his eyes before he let go of her and readjusted his purpled coat.

"So. Tonight we are meeting with a very, very important man" he put his hand on her back and led her into the room. "And what I want you to do will be very difficult, but I suppose that a little sex bomb like yourself will be able to pull it off don't you think?" he pushed her shoulders down, forcing her to sit on the bed as he stood in front of her.

"So. Listen up closely. And do not interrupt me. I'm only going to say it once" . she nodded as he licked his scars.

"This man we're meeting, he is an Italian and uh, let's just say not a man _you_ would hand out with" the Joker stated as she looked at him not understanding. He sighed in irritation "He is a mobster" Scarlett nodded frantically feeling a little bit stupid. "He will be in a club tonight and _you_ have to get close to him doll. Very…very close…" he paused "Of course this will be a little bit difficult because there will be men of his all around him so be careful. We don't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours do we? Now as soon as you get close, you will have to get the opportunity to take a look at his cell phone. In there you will find a text saying an address and possibly five other digits. How do you do with memorizing things?" he asked quickly.

"Pretty good" she answered shocked at the plan. It was true though. She could memorize whole numbers and digits in just an instance.

"Good. Memorize it. And then that's all. That's all I want you to do. Then you'll come outside and I'll deal with the rest"

"Wait, 'that's all'? Are you seriously referring to it as 'that's all' !?" she got up now angry.

"Yes" he grinned at her, a flash of warning in his eyes. Scarlett crossed her hands and closed her eyes turning around.

"I can't do it!" she whirled around.

"uh, You have to choice"

"OK why don't you just let Larry break the codes and stuff and get those numbers yourself?" "Now do you really think the mob is that stupid? Come on doll… you're smarter than that" he shook his head as he exited the room signaling for her to come. Scarlett let her hands drop to the side in defeat. She followed him downstairs as he moved to the right and towards the exit. They got outside and into the van immediately. Everything happened so fast that she couldn't quite place where she was. Scarlett closed the door as the Joker got in the driver's seat. She tried pulling down her dress as she sat.

"Great" she heard a husky voice behind her as the engine started. Scarlett jumped in surprise, not realizing that there were other people in the van as well. Turning around, she saw five of the Joker's men sitting and Larry staring at her hatefully. Scarlett rolled her eyes and faced the road.

"Great" she whispered to herself as she looked outside the window.

"Oh take this by the way" the Joker tapped something cold on her leg. Scarlett turned around, seeing the blade. She took it in her hands.

"What's that for?" she asked confused as she heard Larry chuckle behind her. She shot him a side glance and then back at the Joker.

"Just in case you uh, get in trouble" he was looking at her amused, obviously catching up on the strained atmosphere between her and Larry.

Scarlett looked down at the blade again, down to her dress and finally up to the Joker.

"Oh yeah right" he said quickly as he left one hand from the steering wheel and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a leather fabric. Scarlett sighed and bent down, passing the fabric over her leg and wrapping it around her thigh. At the inner side of the fabric, she could see a small case. She lifted it and put in the small knife, pulling down her dress quickly.

"Does she even know how to use that?" she heard Larry whisper at the back, quietly enough to make it seem accidental but loudly enough for her to hear. Scarlett clenched her teeth and looked out the window, squeezing her eyes in frustration.

"She'll probably just cut herself before she even manages to get it out of there" she heard him say again as someone laughed. She looked ahead at the road now, her chin slightly to the side in aggravation.

"Maybe she'll finally get killed out there. Save the boss from all the trouble"

Scarlett sighed theatrically feeling her patience reaching its limit. "God I do hope the Italian doesn't look like you man" she said addressing Larry.

"And why is that?" he answered back, his eyebrow raised.

Scarlett sighed again intentionally a little too dramatically. "Because I have to hit on him"

"Uh you're such a woman" Larry made a final try.

"You would know" she sang as she looked out the window.

She heard some chuckles from the back. The Joker looked at her, a small smile on his face. He had never seen her actually talking back to someone and he had to give it to her. Her answers were pretty spot on. Hitting a man on his manhood, what could be meaner?

They were finally outside of Resco club and the van came to a halt.

"Get out" the Joker commanded as she jumped out.

"And Scar? Don't try anything stupid. You know I'll find ya" he told her. Scarlett stared at him for a moment, before closing the door. The van drove off as she turned around and walked towards the club.

She didn't even know how that guy looked like. She was just searching for a man. That was all. Just searching for a man. In a club. On a Saturday night.

In other words, she was dead.

The security looked at her and then undid the red ribbon letting her in the club without a problem. Scarlett entered as the deafening music pierced her brain. She was never a fan of clubs and loud noises always gave her a headache. She stood there, not sure what to do. She looked around her as people danced, trying to find anyone that looked like a mob member.

 _But how do they look like?_

She thought to herself. She felt someone almost falling on her as she turned around panicked.

"Move your ass!" the woman told her, as she carried two shots with her across the dance floor. Scarlett moved to the side, realizing that she was disturbing the flow of people coming away and to the bar.

 _The bar! That's a start_ she thought as she headed towards it. She waited for the barman to finish with his order as she placed her elbows on the bar. When he got sight of her, he half smiled and came closer.

"You'll drink something?" he shouted over the music.

"Yes! One vodka shark please" she shouted back as he nodded. Scarlett looked around her, spotting a couch on the corner of the club. She raised her head, trying to see who was sitting there, only seeing a big pile of girls dancing on the table and couch. She sighed and shifted her eyes to the other side of the room.

"Here you go! On the house" the barman told her, handing her the drink. Scarlett's heart jumped as she realized that if that man had not bought her the drink, she had no way to pay for it. Scarlett took it and half smiled and he smiled back. He was really handsome… He had dark hair and blue eyes with very refined and sharp features… And a rocking body…. She drank from her drink and then kept searching the club.

"Looking for someone?" the barman said from the other side of the bar.

"Uh… Yes I am looking for a friend actually" she yelled.

"A boy-friend?" the barman raised his eyebrow as he poured some vodka in a glace. Scarlett watched him as his spoke, his movements so quick and precise.

"No! " she laughed "Just a friend" the barman laughed. And then a perfect idea hit her.

"Not a friend really I just… it's my uncle"

"Really? How does a girl like you doesn't have a friend to go out with?"

"I'm new" she smiled and raised her shoulder, exposing her neck. The barman smiled moving closer her from across the bar.

"Really? Let me guess uh, New York?" he shouted.

"Chris! You gonna help or what?" the other barman shouted throwing the towel at him.

"Give me a minute!" the man threw the towel back, with eyes that could pierce through his forehead.

"You should go!" she shouted as the barman shook his head.

"Nah he's fine. There are three of them. So!"

"No, not New York" she answered. "Europe"

The Barman smiled to himself in surprise. "Ok! Uh…" he rubbed his chin theatrically "Greece?"

"Close" she shouted back.

"Italy? You're Italian?" the barman smiled as she nodded. And then his smile dropped "And your uh, uncle is Italian as well?" Scarlett nodded a smile still on her lips.

"Oh…" the barman backed away, seeming a little bit uneasy. Yeah they were talking about the same guy. "I think he is on the top floor somewhere…" he said as he began preparing drinks again.

"Oh ok! Thank you for the drink" she shouted innocently as she left the bar and headed for the top floor. Going up she realized that there were much fewer people there but still the place was packed. The music was much softer here and she could actually hear herself talking. She sighed and looked around finally spotting a man sitting on the couch. Looking closer, she saw two men in black sitting on the table to the right and five more gathered to the left. Scarlett took some steps toward him and then turned around and moved to the railings, looking down at the bottom part of the club.

She couldn't do this! She was going to get caught or killed or he wouldn't even notice her! He was already with a girl anyway that wouldn't work! And then he was going to kill her. The Joker was going to kill her tonight. It would be stupid to assume that he would not hurt her if she told him she tried. But maybe, just maybe if she…

No… It was a doomed cause. She was going to die either way. So she should try anyway…

She took a deep breath and turned around gathering all her strength and putting on her seductive sexy face. She passed right in front of them, only to turn when she was completely at the sight of the Italian. When their eyes met, Scarlett looked away and continued for the bar. She sat on the stool and looked at the barman.

"One martini please" she said to the barman her sexy face still on. The barman made her drink and when she pretended to reach down to get her money, he raised his hand and smiled. Scarlett smiled back at him thankful as she drank from the martini. She wouldn't turn around. She wouldn't look at the Italian. If he wanted her after that he should come for-

"Miss?" she heard a husky voice behind her. She turned around, seeing a tall man standing there. He had bulgy muscles and seemed as if he could crush someone like her with the tip of his toe.

"Uh…yes?"

"Follow me" he opened his arm to the side as he got up, standing behind her very closely as she walked. And he led her riiight to the table of the Italian. The lady from his side was sitting at the edge of the couch, looking at her with raised eyebrow. She was blonde with intense makeup and she was wearing a silver dress that was even shorter than hers.

"Hello" the Italian said, looking at her his eyes roaming her body discretely.

 _Show time_ She thought to herself.

"Hello sir. Can I help you with something?" she gave him a crooked smile.

"Just the pleasure of your company if you could so kindly give it to me" he smiled in his Italian accent. Scarlett smiled softly lower her eyes playfully.

"And what if I'm not a kind person?" she smiled placing her hand on her hip.

"Well that would mean that we're a perfect match" he smiled wider. Scarlett laughed and threw her hair to the side, as she moved towards the couch. She sat next to the Italian as he moved just an inch closer.

"A drink?" he offered.

"Why not?" she smiled as the man poured her some scotch. She placed her elbow on the arm of the couch and crossed her legs, deliberately letting her dress come up a little bit.

"Sooo…" the man gave her the drink "What does such a beautiful woman do in a place like this alone?"

"Well you know… Looking for a handsome Italian man to buy her a drink?" they both laughed and drank from their glasses.

They continued talking like that for half an hour before the Italian began getting a little touchy.

"Maybe you should go with me to Italy one time then" he said as he pulled her closer to him by the waist. Scarlett felt her heart skip a beat at his touch, not liking it at all. But she had no choice. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his drunken breath in her mouth.

"Mmm maybe I shouldn't take long trips with a man I just met. It's dangerous" she spoke in his mouth as he moved forward for a kiss. She pulled back and turned away immediately grapping the bottle of scotch "On the other hand" she said as she poured them some "What's life without some danger right?" she lifted her shoulder slightly as he leaned forward.

"My thoughts exactly" he leaned in even closer, trapping her to the end of the couch "And uh, how about we start with a smaller trip to my apartment?" he said his hands still wrapped tightly around her waist.

Scarlett smiled and gasped not sure what to say before someone stood above the table.

"Sir" they heard a male voice. The Italian turned to face the speaker, his arms not leaving her waist.

"What you want?" he shouted to the man.

"Sir there is a problem with the security footage of last night?"

"And you came to tell me this now?" the Italian roared. "What is it with you people?" he looked around to his men. They were all turned away facing the crowd. "Can't a man enjoy his night without work?" he roared "Sono circondato da un branco d'idioti"

"Sir I'm really sorry to tell you this but it's urgent" the man said as the Italian closed his eyes angrily. The man looked at her quickly and nodded. Scarlett froze. He nodded again more urgently before the Italian opened his eyes.

He obviously knew why she was there. So she should have enough time to get to his phone.

"OK go ahead" the Italian said letting go of her but his hand ran up and down her bare back. Scarlett looked down at the pocket of his coat, seeing the silver devise. She ran her hand on his leg as the man spoke, and up his chest, finally to his sides. She reached in his pocket and took the devise as the Italian kept talking. He was probably too drunk or absorbed to notice her. She was about to open it when she heard his voice in her ear.

"Maybe I shouldn't have you around me when I am doing business. I cannot quite concentrate" he said as the man in front of them left, throwing her one last glance.

"Mm maybe you shouldn't" Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding his cell phone. Scarlett felt her stomach turning and her heart beating fast at the thought of what she had to do next. She could feel her mind screaming as she felt the Italian's hands on her skin but she couldn't leave. Not now.

She crushed her lips onto his softly, immediately gaining access with her tongue. The Italian tightened his embrace as he closed his eyes, his tongue sloppily being shoved into her mouth. Scarlett opened her eyes in desperation as she opened the phone with her hand. She tried the messages as she kept kissing him passionately. No. not there. She went to the notes and opened the application.

Yes! There was it!

 _01 Foxtron street apartment five_

 _15486_

Perfect. She stared at the screen a little bit longer letting the numbers sink in before a hand grabbed it from her hand.

"Hey!" she heard the blonde woman saying. The Italian broke the kiss irritated.

"That bitch tried to rob you!" she said showing the phone to the Italian.

"What?" the man looked at Scarlett confused and then back to the phone. He took it and looked at the lightened screen, seeing what she was looking at. The Italian turned to her and slapped her hard across the face as two men grabbed her from the arms and pulled her off the couch. The Italian took one of his cigars and stood up.

"Let's uh, take a walk outside shall we?" he said simply as his men pulled her hard to the side leading her out of the building. They pulled her down some stairs and into the alley next to the club.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as the Italian lightened his cigar.

"Save it beautiful. I am not really interested in hearing it" he said in the Italian accent. "You going to tell me who sent you?"

Scarlett shook her head negatively knowing that if she dared to tell him, she was dead on the spot. The Italian punched her in the stomach as he cried in pain. She felt her legs go weak but his men held her up. The Italian punched her again in the same spot as she now fell limp, her arms still held up. She raised her head gasping for air.

"I'm not working for anyone!"

"Then what were you doing with the location of my money huh?" he grabbed her face with his fingers showing her his cell phone.

Scarlett looked at it and then back at him, not daring to speak.

"Fine. Suit yourself" The Italian said before stepping back and looking at her "That is too sad I really liked you" he said simply. He then turned back to one of his men and nodded once. The men to her side let her fall to the ground, following the Italian as one took the gun out of his belt. And she got her chance. Scarlett took the knife from her thigh and attacked the man left behind. He fell to the ground with a terrifying growl as she pushed the knife to his shoulder. Immediately another one jumped towards her. Scarlett avoided him quickly and elbowed him on the nose. She felt an arm wrapping around her neck. She stepped on the man's foot with the end of her heel and elbowed him in the stomach before, putting her fist on his face.

She then felt a sharp pain on her side as someone fell on her and hitting her hard on the wall. Scarlett felt the gun on the side of her head, as the Italian stared at her.

"You dumb bitch" the Italian hissed. "You gonna pay for this stupida puttana"

Scarlett heard the sound of the gun cocking and she closed her eyes. But the shot never came. The Italian was fast off of her and she collapsed to the ground. A strong arm pulled her up as she opened her eyes. The Joker looked down at her, his eyes seeming to soften just a little bit. And then she couldn't comprehend her actions. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and buried her face in his coat. She breathed frantically, feeling the panic from the night reaching up on her. She heard five silent gunshots as the Italian's men fell to the ground. She kept telling herself that it was the mixed drinks she had from the club that made her act this way. Because obviously, there was no other explanation.

The Joker looked down briefly at the figure involuntarily caressing her hair with his gloved hand.

"Let go doll" he whispered softly. Scarlett let go of him immediately realizing what she did but hid behind him as the Italian got up. She saw five more men marching down the stairs but pausing at the sight of the Joker.

"She works for you?" the Italian asked through clenched teeth.

"Isn't she dazzling?" the Joker said opening his arms. Scarlett hid behind him as much as she could, not wanting to see the Italian's bloodthirsty eyes.

"Why don't we take this someplace else huh? We don't want uh, this lovely little club being blown away now do we? I merely wanna talk" the Joker said innocently.

The Italian looked at the Joker in shock. He readjusted his clothes and signaled for him and his men to head upstairs with them.

The Joker grabbed Scarlett by the wrist and pulled her forward. When they got in the club, they opened a door immediately to the right. The blonde got up ready to yell at the Italian. But when she spotted the Joker she froze sitting back on the couch.

"Stay here with her" the Joker ordered Diego as the rest of them dissolved in the room.

"No!" Scarlett froze as the Joker let go of her "If you leave me here they're going to kill me" she pierced him with her eyes as he laughed, running a hand down her bare back.

"Don't worry doll. They uh, won't. Just have fun you know? Relax. At least if you go you'll go happy right?" he giggled before closing the door. Scarlett stared at it before she heard Diego next to her.

"Come on" he pulled her with him forcing her to sit on the couch. She crossed her legs feeling the cold sweat on her forehead as she sat there, The Italian's men watching her. She felt her breath coming out frenetically, feeling her eyes getting watery.

"Hey! Relax! The Joker is right. Just have some fun" he told her as he smiled to the woman next to Scarlett. She closed her eyes and sighed finally realizing what she had to do. She grabbed the unopened bottle of whiskey from the table and poured it into her glass with no ice. She drank it at once.

"What the hell are you doing?" Diego grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"You told me to relax right? Now fuck off!" she said as she poured another glass and drank it again almost immediately, feeling her insides burning with fire. She opened her mouth in pain and gasped.

"I hate whiskey" she breathed out as she poured another glass and put in on the table. Diego stared at her as if she was crazy and then laughed to himself.

"Girl you're gonna come out of this situation either dead or an alcoholic?"

"Oh you don't say. I didn't know there were other options" Scarlett told him with wide eyes as she took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah whatever. Move" she signaled for her to move to the right as he sat next to the blonde woman. "And Scar? Please don't do anything stupid" he raised his eyebrows. Scarlett waved her hand dismissively feeling the alcohol already settling in her system. She took another sip as she felt her muscles finally relaxing.

She didn't know how long it had been until she felt someone tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Diego stared down at her and then at the bottle of whiskey on the table, seeing three quarters of it missing.

"Daaamn woman you have a stomach don't ya? Come on dolly. Get up"

Scarlett placed her legs on the ground and got up, feeling as if the whole word was spinning.

"Wooooooop" she said as she felt her body falling backwards.

"Okay… okay" Diego struggled as he pulled her up, placing her hand over his shoulders. "Come on"

"I'm fineeeee I _cannnnnwwalk_ " she said in a drunken voice as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I can see that. Come on boss will be out in a moment. Let's get you in the car"

" Your boss will be out? will he not be mad that you're not working?" she said confused as he almost carried her down the staircase.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Diego whispered to himself as he almost fell at the last step. He finally managed to place her in the passenger's seat and hopped at the back of the van himself.

Scarlett's head fell on the window, feeling herself drifting off to sleep. Finally, the Joker with the rest of the men were back in the van and they drove off immediately.

"Good job doll good job! You got the address?" he told her as he drove. When she didn't answer he looked at her and then back at Diego.

"Well don't look at me you told her to relax" Diego said defensively.

The Joker sighed _I'm going to kill both of them_ he told himself.

"Hey doll" he pushed hard on her shoulder as she stirred and looked at him.

"Did you get the address?" the Joker asked angrily.

"Yeah yeah I'll tell you tomorrow" she tilted her head to sleep again.

"NO! Now!"

"01 Foxtron street apartment five, 15486 ok? God!" she shouted at him. The Joker looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled to himself.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxx**

Once they were back at the building, his men got out almost immediately and headed for the entrance. The Joker got out and opened her door as she almost fell to the ground.

"Come on doll" he signaled for her to get out. Scarlett got out of the van and stood up straight as he closed the door behind her. She tilted her chin up and took a step falling hard on the ground. She began laughing then uncontrollably as she tried getting up. The Joker sighed and pulled her up by the arms throwing her over his shoulders.

"Woohoo yes!" she laughed as she felt him carrying her inside. The Joker opened the door of her room, throwing her on the bed. He sighed and placed his arms on his waist, not sure what to do with her. He shook his head and licked his scars annoyed as he took off her heels.

"Noooo" she giggled as he touched her legs obviously tickling her. The Joker looked up at the woman an spontaneous smile forming on his face. It was the first time he had heard her laugh even a little bit. He was mostly a fan of her screams but that, it wasn't that bad. And then an idea hit his head. An old motto. That the words of a drunken man is the truth.

Or something like that ish.

"I'm impressed you actually remember the address in your state doll" he told her as he pulled down the covers.

"Well I told you I am goooood with that. I used to be an excellent student believe it or not" she said in a drunken voice.

"Mm.. I bet. And you wouldn't lie to me about this address right?"

"Yeah as if that would do anything! You would just kill me when you find out right?" she told him as he placed her inside the covers. "Thank you for coming" she told him with closed eyes.

"yeah" the Joker said as he covered her up when she did the most unexpected thing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he looked down at her frozen.

"He had his hands all over me Joker. He just kept touching me and kissing me and" her eyes pierced into his as she began crying. The Joker shook his head and rolled his eyes at the drunken woman, a small grin of amusement on his face. He tried getting up but her arms were locked around him. As a result, she was just being lifted with him, her head dropping back. The Joker laughed at himself and descended back , letting her head rest on the pillow again.

"And we don't want that do we?" he told her as she pulled him closer. She shook her head and sniffed her nose.

"No. And his breath was just ghuuuh! He could use a tic tac!" she opened her eyes and said seriously. The Joker smiled and laughed, liking how relax she actually was for once. When he looked down at her, she was looking at him with serious, pained eyes. He saw her eyes watering up as she spoke.

"You must have had a wonderful smile" she whispered to him. The Joker looked down at her not sure what to answer at that.

Her lips came crushing down on his softly. He froze. He felt his muscles tensing up, as her lips moved softly over his. He sat up as she moved with him, her hands wrapping just a little but tighter around his neck. Her eyes were closed and he could in fact taste the alcohol in her mouth. He ought to be angry with her at the way she was touching him, but he wasn't. why wasn't he enraged? Yeah he should kill her. He should just snap her neck and be done with it.

But God she tasted so fucking good…

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. He breathed her in as she kept kissing him urgently but softly. He placed his hands on her thighs pulling her up and onto his lap as he put his feet on the floor next to the bed. Scarlett let out a surprised whimper not breaking the kiss as she unfolded her legs and wrapped them around him. The Joker pulled her forward by the sides of her thighs, making her lower body collide with him. Scarlett gasped as he found the opportunity to attack her neck. He felt her throw her head back in pleasure as he kissed and licked her neck, her hand resting onto his shoulder.

 _She is drunk_

He heard the voice in his head. He pushed the voice away and continued harassing her neck as a small moan escaped her chest. His lips quickly found their way back at hers.

 _Jack she is drunk! Joker stop this she doesn't want this!_

The Joker broke the kiss annoyed pulling her back softly from her long hair. Scarlett looked down at him with half closed eyes.

"You sure you want this doll?" he breathed out. Scarlett simply began kissing him again, harder this time.

 _Now shut up_ he told the voice in his head.

She ran her hands through his greasy hair, sending shivers of pleasure down his entire body and especially a little lower than his waist. He had no idea being with a woman after all this time would feel _that_ good. He always felt so revolted when they touched him like that dumb bitch uh, Annie? He didn't know. But he couldn't pull back from her. Every time he tried she would just touch him somewhere else again, sending fire down on him. Her tongue invaded his mouth, caressing the inside of his scars.

He growled in pleasure as he felt her hips rubbing up against him slowly. Her lips left his and went down his neck kissing and biting down softly. He closed his eyes licking his lips as he felt her removing his coat and unbuttoning his vest. His hands moved up to her ass grabbing it, feeling its round strong shape around his fingers. He shook his head realizing that he still had his gloves on. He removed them instantly throwing them on the ground and placed his hands on her ass once more. It felt so much better without them. He heard her leaving another moan as he massaged it and then moved up her waist reaching for her zipper.

He pulled it down immediately and removed the dress from the top, leaving her only with her bra. He unlatched the unnecessary clothing and threw it on the ground as he reached on the front and cupped her breasts softly. He felt her throw her head back with a moan as he placed one of her breasts in his mouth, licking and biting softly. He felt his hands tightening around her at the little sounds she made, feeling his member at his full.

He suddenly pushed her back on the bed placing himself on top of her, his lips crushing onto her sweet mouth once more. She began unbuttoning his shirt and untying his tie finally feeling skin on skin contact. His lips left hers and moved down to her breasts, licking down in the middle of them and down her belly. He pulled the dress down her hips and finally on the ground as well as the tights, revealing gray underwear. He looked up at her as he rubbed her sensitive area, seeing her exposed chest rising in pleasure. He pushed the underwear to the side, his tongue attacking her.

A loud moan of surprise and ecstasy left her mouth as he began playing with her, loving the effect he had on her body. He felt her fingers tangling themselves inside his hair, hearing her breathing becoming frantic and the moans uncontrollable. He stopped and moved up to her, connecting his lips to hers. Half of her body was already stained with white paint mingled with the red of his lips. She moaned in his mouth at the taste and she pulled back.

"More" she whispered to him through half closed eyes as she reached down unbuttoning his pants. The Joker threw his shoes and trouser on the ground not able to take the lust for her any longer. He removed her panties first and then his boxers, positioning himself to enter her. He looked down at the woman as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He pushed inside of her slowly as she arched her back, her mouth opening at the sensation. She opened her eyes looking up at him as he moved slowly, not reacting. She reached up to his face.

The Joker paused.

He looked down at her, angry now. Her hands moved over his scars very softly, over the scar of his bottom lip and then moved to the other side of his face. The Joker clenched his teeth. Scarlett removed her hand and shook her head.

"Please don't be angry" she looked at him with worried eyes "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable I just wanted to touch all of you" she whispered, the effect of alcohol still in her voice. Even though he knew those words were coming from a hammered human being, it made all his anger dissolve somehow.

The Joker began moving again, choosing to ignore what she did. She closed her eyes running her hands up and down his chest arching her back to meet his skin. He lowered his head, licking down on her neck before picking up his pace. She began moaning uncontrollably now, as she bit down on her lips. He finally felt her nails digging onto his back, pleasure running through him at the sensation. She let a loud moan go as he slammed into her, pleasure shaking her body. She finally relaxed under him, opening her eyes and gasping. The Joker paused and stood onto his knees grabbing her thighs and slamming into her again. Scarlett looked up at him, still breathing heavily as he placed her hand on his stomach, wanting more contact. Lost in his primal instincts, he grabbed her wrist pulling her upwards towards him, forcing her onto his legs. He slammed onto her hard, grabbing her ass as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He climaxed inside of her, still holding her tightly against him. He let his head rest on her shoulder as he breathed heavily, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. He pushed her back onto the bed as he exited her, covering her up with the quilt and getting under it himself. He turned her limp body towards him, brushing her sweaty locked out of her face. She opened her eyes, obviously still under the influence of alcohol. She placed her fingers onto his chest, caressing his shoulders and letting it rest on the crook of his neck drifting off to sleep.

The Joker looked at her confused, feeling his hormones settling down. That was all about the sex. Nothing else. It had just been too long since the last time. And what better than a drunk woman to have sex with. He licked his lips closing his eyes and then opening them immediately. He sighed and placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer.

"Damn it" he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

 **Yeah... I loved this chapter. too cliche? too sugary? oh well ! :) have a lovely holidays my friends! Talk to you sooner than you think. REVIEWS PLEASE**


	9. Not Part Of the Plan

**Hey people! Happy new year everyone! I wish the best to you and your loved ones! I hope you dont find this chapter very much OOC it's just the way i imagined it in my head!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

 ** _What I really meant to say_**

 ** _Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_**

 **…**

 ** _I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_**

 ** _~Cold~ Crossfade_**

* * *

Scarlett woke up to the sound of heavy snoring beside her. She jerked away instantly realizing who was sleeping next to her on the bed. She tried moving away panicked only to realize that something was holding her back. She could feel her head throbbing and her stomach turning as memories of last night's drinking came to mind. She gagged once, feeling her eyes filling up with tears at the nauseating feeling. She lied down on her back, breathing deeply, waiting for her hangover to calm down. She closed her eyes and breathed in through the nose, exhaling from her mouth. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes before her eyebrows shrinked in a frown.

The obstacle that held her back a couple of minutes ago was not just a random object.

It was his _hand._

The Joker's hand was wrapped tightly around her waist and now that she was lying on her back, it was passed over her stomach. And what the hell was he doing in her bed? Scarlett opened her eyes and lifted the covers slowly.

And…why the hell was she naked?

She pushed his hand off her violently bringing him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes in shock as she moved as far away on the bed as possible. She covered herself up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" she yelled as he yawned casually stretching his lean muscles. He looked at her and grinned. The paint on his face was smeared and nearly gone and Scarlett could almost see the man underneath all that makeup.

"Your bed? My house" he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Joker, what the hell…did you do to me?" she said firmly, her eyes burning with anger and tears.

He giggled once as he opened his eyes looking at her amused.

"Oh come on doll… Don't play this old uh..'I don't remember fucking you' game with me"

Scarlett's eyes widened as she pushed him off the bed hard. He fell on the floor with a loud thump before he started laughing uncontrollably. Scarlett got up and wrapped the sheets around her body.

"You are lying!" she barked at him "What did you do to me you _freak!?_ " the Joker got up and Scarlett averted her eyes and ran a hand through her hair at his exposed body. She heard him put on his underwear, still laughing.

"I just _love_ how you keep defying who you are doll. But uh, you need to be careful. Drunken words are true words" he told her, amusement still clinging about his lips.

Scarlett shook her head trying to remember everything that had happened. But there was nothing.

" _You_ started it" the Joker said in a low tone as he moved towards her now. Scarlett clenched the sheets tighter as she backed up against the wall.

"No" she whispered, the first tears already forming in her eyes.

"YOU, started _it_ " he repeated once more, more firmly this time. "You were aaaall over me" he whispered in her ear.

"You are lying" she squeezed her eyes, not wanting to believe him. This was merely another game of his. Nothing more.

"I. am. Not" he whispered determinedly as he ran his hand on her arm.

"No no no no no" she sobbed as she slipped down onto the floor. She clutched the sheets to herself trying to make the floor open up and swallow her. She was weeping uncontrollably now, feeling as if she wanted to peel her skin off. The skin, that the man still standing in front of her, had touched last night. In ways that she could not remember.

The Joker looked down at her, feeling the anger rising inside of him. He shook his head and licked his scars "Pathetic" he told himself before taking the clothes and leaving the crying woman all alone in the room.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

It was a couple hours later that Scarlett got up from the cold floor. Her eyes were red from crying and her lips felt full but dehydrated. She went to the bathroom and dropped the sheets on the floor, not daring to look at herself in the mirror. She stepped inside the bathtub and turned on the hot water. She closed her eyes as it ran all over her body and took the shower gel. She put some on her hand and rubbed her body. At first the rubbing was gentle, soft. But as she looked down and saw the white and red stains of paint on herself, her hands automatically became violent and hard. She rubbed her skin as if she could shed it to pieces. She would have if she could. She heard little moans of pain leaving her mouth as she rubbed every single mark of the Joker on her. She felt her legs go weak before she kneeled in the bathtub, feeling her breathing disorderly. She gasped for air, as she felt the panic attack filling up her being. She placed her hands on the tub and breathed in, the steam of the bathroom not helping her. She began weeping again, fighting the urge to scream. She sat down, wrapping her legs with her arms and burying her head in her knees.

 _Relax. Happy thoughts…_

But she had none. She didn't have any happy thoughts. Not when she was little, or when at school, or at work or with her parents or with her brother or with anyone else. Even with Niki, her happy memories were fake. She always pretended to be ok around her even if she knew that she was the one person who really cared about her. Her life was completely made out of pain, rejection and death. Nothing more. And now this.

Scarlett raised her head only to find that her breathing was not getting any better. She turned off the water and waited for the steam to die out. Maybe then, she could breathe normally.

It felt like centuries until she her consciousness slipped back into place. She was shivering in coldness and tiredness and her hair was a cold wet mass. She got up and wrapped a towel around her body before going into the room. She got dressed and combed her hair, before she heard a knock on the door.

 _A knock. That's not him_ she told herself.

"Yes" she said simply as Diego got in the room and closed the door behind him. He was carrying a tray of food which he placed next to the bed.

"Boss said you should eat this before we leave. We have a looong way ahead of us today." He said simply. Scarlett nodded once, still combing her hair.

"Hey uh…can I ask you something?" he said quietly. She looked at him and shrugged indifferently.

"Did you...tell him something to set him off? He seems rather… pissed off"

Scarlett looked up at him and chuckled bitterly. "I didn't know he needed a reason to be pissed off" she almost threw the comb in her bag before putting on her socks.

"I'll just take that as a yes then" Diego told himself before opening the door "Be ready in fifteen ok?" he said gently before getting out of her room. Scarlett looked down at the tray next to her feet as she put on her shoes. It was her 'feeding hour'. Like an animal which someone could chock and feed and pet and..

She closed her eyes feeling the panic ready to emerge from her throat but she swallowed it. She opened her eyes and sighed heavily, realizing what her only way to freedom was.

* * *

 **Xxxxxx**

Scarlett went downstairs finding, to her surprise, that only Diego was waiting for her. He led her outside as the cold air slapped her face and caressed her wet locks. He led her to the van but, to her surprise _again_ , opened up the back door of the van as he jumped into the front sit. Scarlett got in and sat down as the van drove off. She couldn't understand this. She was always sitting at the front with the Joker not back here with the rest of the scum. Scarlett crouched at the corner of the van, as far away from the rest of them as possible. She glanced once at the small opening to the front of the car and at the car mirror. She could see the top of Joker's forehead as he drove. He never glanced at her once.

* * *

 **Xxxxx**

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was still up, something that made Scarlett confused. The Joker was all dressed up in his full makeup and clothing, freely roaming the streets of Gotham. She was probably missing something.

She couldn't see clearly where the van had stopped but they were all quickly out of it and swiftly into a building. They walked fast through the corridors, Joker leading the way with a gun and a silencer in his right arm. They finally reached apartment 1502 where they all stopped. Diego took out something from his pockets, a key, and opened the door leading everyone inside and closing it behind him. Once they were in, the Joker finally broke the silence.

"Right boys! Don't touch anything and do as I said" he stated quickly as the men scattered quickly in the room. The Joker approached the closed window and uncovered it from the brown carton. It was a dark room and as soon as some light came in through the window, she could see what was in there.

Which was…nothing.

The apartment was completely empty with a single column in the middle. One of Joker's men pulled out some rope and dug tape and placed them next to the column. Another one took out a black tool and set it up next to the window. They were all working on something, with the Joker inspecting them one by one. She, on the other hand, was simply standing in the middle of the room motionless, doing absolutely nothing. She pulled down her sleeves covering her hands in coldness and uneasiness. She leaned on one of the walls, inspecting the men as she sighed heavily. She could still feel her lungs burning and her muscles tense from the bathroom incident.

But she did have a plan for tonight. She was going to go downstairs, find the first aid kit and…there should be some in there… probably.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that her gaze was stuck straight ahead like a cold statue. She felt a sudden grip on the wrists as she snapped out of it startled. He was looking down at her, his jaw line clenched and his black eyes piercing through her. He stared down at her, his gaze cold but curious. And it seemed as if he was going to say something. He wanted to say something.

"Boss" Larry said from across the room.

"What?" the Joker answered, letting go of her wrists but never stopped staring at her. She lowered her eyes and shook her leg, trying to avoid his gaze. It was a very strange change from that morning. His attitude was 180 degrees different.

"All done here. You wanna check it out?"

The Joker crooked his head to the side before turning around. Scarlett let out a breath that even she didn't know she was holding in. The Joker went to the window and adjusted the binoculars. Once there were all set, they all left the building as quickly as they came in.

"What was that about?" Scarlett got the chance to whisper to Diego as they walked.

"It's for the parade tomorrow" was the only thing he said.

"What parade?" Scarlett asked but he didn't answer. They all got in the van and drove off, as confusion flooded her. They drove for a while, silence still in the van. Scarlett looked up, only to see Larry staring at her, hidden hatred in her eyes. The atmosphere was heavy and grave. Something had happened that morning. She was about to lower her eyes when she caught the Joker's gaze from the car mirror, staring back at her. When he caught her eyes, he didn't turn away.

 _He doesn't turn like most people_ she thought to herself. _He just keeps staring to whatever he wants to stare at_. She lowered her eyes sighing and bringing her legs to her chest.

For the next few hours, the van kept stopping to places. People kept coming on and off of it, the Joker included. She didn't know why she was dragged along all these missions and she was certainly not interested in them. She finally felt her eyes closing as she laid her head on her knees. They were driving now on the freeway, as light chatting had begun in the car after all those hours…

She was suddenly simply pushed lightly. She opened her eyes to find the back door of the van wide open and Diego looking down at her.

"Wake up we're back" he said quietly. Scarlett looked around her realizing that all of the men were out and that she had fallen asleep after all. She got up and jumped out of the van, seeing the Joker already walking towards the building.

"Hey, did something happen today? All the men were a little…tense" she asked Diego as he closed the door.

"Well, you're not really their best company today" he said as he threw a handbag over his shoulder and walked towards the building.

"What? Why?"

"They blame you. you know? And who's to say they're wrong? They Joker killed someone this morning. Markus, you remember him? "

"No… And that's my fault?" she frowned as she followed him inside.

"Well… he was a little bit angry when he came down and he was simply in the way. When he is in that kind of mood, it's really best if you just stay quiet"

Scarlett and Diego entered the kitchen, to find all the men, silently taking their usual stations. Now that she knew, the displeasure of her presence was obvious. But she had a mission.

"Hey can I ask you for a favor?" she asked Diego quietly.

"Shoot"

"Do you have like a Panadol or something like that? My head is killing me…"

"Yeah I think we have something down here" he answered, reaching to the last cupboard in the kitchen and taking out a small first aid kit. He opened it and handed her two pills. Scarlett watched him as he placed the box back in the cupboard and closed it.

"Thanks" she almost whispered as she poured herself a glass of water and headed upstairs. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she got up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. She placed the pills on the side table and sighed. She didn't really have a headache. She just wanted to see where the pills were.

* * *

 **Xxxxxx**

It was almost 4 am when she opened the door of her room. She tiptoed to the Joker's room and stuck her ear on the door. She could hear very light snoring from inside, making her heart beat just a little bit less. She then tiptoed downstairs and peeped into the kitchen. She could only see Larry lying flat on his stomach on the couch, a bottle of beer still in his hand. She went to the kitchen and looked behind her to the door, making sure that she was alone. She opened the cupboard and took out the box, grabbing the pills and closing it again with trembling hands. She tiptoed upstairs fast, scared shitless as she passed by his room and entered hers. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she let out a painful sigh of relief and sat on the bed. She popped out the pills and placed them on the bed. She took five of them in one hand and the glass of water in the other. She moved her hand upwards and stopped.

She was such a coward. She looked down at the white objects in the darkness. Did she really want to do that? Did she really want to just, end it?

But after all, what did she have to live for?

She threw the first five pills in her mouth, swallowing them one by one. She then took the three remaining ones and swallowed them as well. She placed the glass next to her and breathed in closing her eyes. It should work.

It would be morning by the time someone would come in there, and by that time, her body would be a hard, cold stone of nothingness. She felt a light twitching of her muscle to the right arm, as the pills started to work their way to her. She was calm. She had never been so sure about anything in her life.

Or was she? She frowned feeling her stomach burning slightly and her heart skipping a beat. Her breath became frantic, not from the pills, but by the way it felt. She could see her arms going numb and her vision blurring. She laid back on the bed as she couldn't hold her body up anymore. She felt a sharp pain on her stomach that made her crouch to the side. She fell to the floor, feeling her ears ringing.

* * *

 **Xxxx**

His eyes snapped open at the sound of her feet tiptoeing to her room. He sat up, rubbing his paint-free face and opening the side lamp. He eavesdropped, trying to hear what she was doing. He didn't want to see her unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't want to have anything to do with-

 _"_ _Then why do you keep her alive hm?"_ the man on the chair across his bed said.

The Joker rolled his eyes and covered himself up with the quilt.

" _Heeeere Jackie Jackie"_

"I'm trying to sleep" he said flatly.

" _I'm not"_ the figure answered amused. " _why don't you just admit it Jack? You like her. You want her. And you just hated how disgusted she seemed when she realized what had happened between you"_

"She was a good lay that's all" he yawned convinced by his words.

" _Come on J. You can't hide from me"_

The figure got up and stood above his head. The Joker snapped and licked his scars, getting up himself and standing right in front of his reflection.

"I cannot want the girl don't you get it?" he whispered, his eyes darkening.

" _Because that's not a good look for you? how is this freedom huh? Tell me Jackie. You are the one who insists that if someone sees something they want, they take it. By force if necessary. Then why don't you just take her?"_

"I did. She is here isn't she?"

" _Not truly J. No you didn't. If you were really free you would just be yourself. Just be kind to her as you want to. No instead you made your own rule that you are not allowed to be kind. And you hate rules don't ya?"_

He turned around, silence falling in the room. It seemed like breathing to him. Heavy breathing from the room next to his.

" _You're a hypocrite"_

"Shut up" the Joker turned back at the figure partly distracted by the light noise from her room.

" _It's true. You want her"_ The figure stared right through him. It was the first time he realized that the creature in front of him was merely a fracture of his imagination. It was menacing, looking at him through the abyss of his eyes and staring back at himself.

 _"_ _Here's your proof"_ the figure completed.

A loud thump made the Joker's head snap to the door. He was in her room in matters of seconds. He opened the door and froze. She was lying flat on the floor holding her stomach. The Joker approached her quickly partly angry and partly, even if he didn't want to admit it, worried.

"Hey doll you alright?" he gripped her arm softly, feeling her body completely heavy under his touch. He frowned confused and stood up straight. He sighed and looked down at her annoyed and sure that she was overreacting. He sat on the bed, as a light, plastic noise made him turn towards the bed. He took the small package from under his weight and placed it to the side.

And then his movements became frantic. His eyes widened as he took the woman in his arms, realizing what was going on. He picked her up quickly and ran to the bathroom, placing her head under the water and turning it on. He pushed his fingers instinctively down her throat, trying to force a reaction out of the now unconscious girl.

"Nonononono Scar wake up" he whispered almost to himself "Wake up"

He continued trying to force the woman's stomach to contract

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!" he roared.

The first vomit came out as she turned around with her face towards the bottom of the tub. And after that, she just kept vomiting, all of it going down with the water. The Joker rubbed the woman's shoulder blades, as she kept getting the poison out of her system.

"That's right doll. That's it" he whispered, his hands trembling with tension. She coughed loudly, her breathing lost in sobs.

"Sh sh sh it's alright. You're ok" he whispered gently, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist and pressing his forehead on her turned back. He could feel her body shaking under his touch. Her now wet locked were brushing the edge of his face as he brought his lips up and kissed the top of her head.

"No!" he felt her snap. She pushed him away, making him fall to the ground next to the tub startled. She stood up, her legs shaking weakly.

"Don't!" she yelled down at her. "You ruined it! You ruined everything!" she shouted at him. she tried hitting him on the shoulders but the force was not much. The Joker grabbed her wrists and pulled her down, forcing her to fall on the floor as well.

"LET GO OF ME DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted as he forced her head onto his chest. She began sobbing desperately, still trying to get out of his grasp.

 _There's your proof_ the voice in his head said calmly as the Joker closed his eyes. When she had finally given up, her sobbing became even louder.

"Shsh… it's alright" he said, letting go of one of her wrists and caressing her hair.

"NO!" she pushed him hard on the chest. He sighed in annoyance, letting go of her as she stood up.

"Don't pretend to care" she looked down at him, her eyes wide. Her iris where dilated both with anger and under the influence of the chemicals. She left the bathroom and went into the room sitting down on the bed breathing heavily.

The Joker got up off the floor, not sure what to do. He emerged slowly from the bathroom, looking at the woman. She was bent forward, her arms gripping the side of the bed. When she looked up at him, his heart skipped a beat.

"What do you want Joker?" she asked him, her eyes stained with tears. The Joker looked at her, feeling as if his voice was not in his throat anymore. He had never seen her like that before. He had never seen so much emotion coming out of her face. So much hate and agony. All for him.

"What what what is it you want!?" she yelled as she stood up crossing the room to him. She grabbed the top of his t shirt.

"Tell me! Open your mouth damn it!" she screamed in his face, as he stood there motionless.

"I don't know" he said flatly. She immediately let go of him and stepped backwards in disbelief.

"You don't know?" she asked warningly. "You mean to tell me you don't even know why you kidnapped me? Is that what you're saying?" she asked breathing heavily.

The Joker clenched his jaw line, defeated. "No"

He was not used to people yelling at him and living to see the light of the day. And yet here he was, completely numb in front of her, not daring to speak a word.

 _You did this_ he said to the man inside his head.

"I can't do this anymore" she whispered shaking his head. "Joker, either kill me or let me kill myself. I just can't!" she ran her hands through her hair roughly.

"I can't let you do that"

"WHY!? Can you not see what is happening to me!? Unless that's exactly what you want just kill me! Kill me now! Kill me!" she cried.

The Joker looked at her numbly. He should kill her. By now she deserved it. She had sneaked out of her room, took his stuff, tried to end her life without his permission, hit him, yelled at him and actually begged him to do it. And yet he could not bring himself to hurt her. Or letting her hurt herself.

Not anymore.

"Leave" he said flatly. Scarlett froze into place.

"What did you say?" she whispered to him.

The Joker looked at her with half closed eyes, feeling the concrete walls of his mind resettling back to position.

"Leave" he snarled at her. "Now. Take your things and leave"

She stared at him, not sure if he was serious. She took a step back and towards her handbag grabbing it. He didn't even flinch.

"Now Scarlett" he looked at her intensely.

Scarlett took a few steps towards the door, not sure if she should trust him.

"OUT!" he barked before she disappeared out the door. She rushed down the stairs, feeling as if her heart was about to be ripped out of her chest. She ran to the door as it flew open by her weight. She continued running down the street and into a small alley as she turned back. She was right in front of the building now staring at it.

She was free. She was really free of him. She couldn't quite believe it. She was almost sure that this was all just a dream and she would wake up soon. She would wake up back to that same bed with the same white walls.

But the more the coldness settled on her skin, the more she realized how awake and vivid she was. And yet she was still here.

She dropped the bag onto the ground and slid down herself not sure what was going on.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered to herself, feeling the primary moment of freedom being replaced with an awful heartbreaking feeling. It was as if someone had twisted a knife into her gut and he was pulling it upwards all the way to her throat. It was as if an invisible rope had her hooked to the porch of the building, not allowing her to move any further. But why? Why now? After all the time she had spent there. She _wanted_ to go. All those weeks she wanted to leave, just find a way to escape. And now she couldn't command her legs to move. A sudden image of the Joker's bare face came into her head. How he looked at her when she came out of her trance. How he always seemed to know where she was and what she was up to. How his eyes changed every time he laid eyes on her. But why notice all that now? There were always there and she never gave them a second thought. Because she didn't want to give them a second thought.

And that was when another memory hit her. She could see the man moving above her, black eyes staring down on her with devotion. A warm hand caressing her cheeks and a sweet, sweet mouth brushing her lips.

Scarlett's jaw dropped in disbelief. He had told the truth. She had started it the night before. She wanted him then she could tell that now.

But that was masochism! How could she want to stay with a man who was going around killing people just for the fun of it!? Who spent half of his time building bombs and the other half chocking her?

 _Training…_ she thought to herself. She had never seen this before, but he was taking so much out of his time to bother himself with her. The fighting, the food, the dress…

That was crazy…

She thought to herself as she sat down on the ground in front of the building. Her mind was screaming at her. It was screaming at her to get up and ran away from there as fast as she could.

 **JJJ**

The Joker stared at the now empty room. He licked his scars, startled at the familiar but far forgotten scent of emotion. And he could now clearly remember why he had given up on them a long time ago. It was always about a woman wasn't it?

He shook his head and headed for the bathroom, washing his face in the sink. He looked at his scarred reflection in the mirror. His well defined face, his strong body and the scars. Always the scars.

 _"_ _Please don't be angry…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable I just wanted to touch all of you"_ he could hear her word echoing in his head.

"See Jack if you had just let me take over from the beginning we wouldn't have gotten here by now" he raised an eyebrow to his reflection, waiting for a sassy reply.

But it never came.

"Oh now you get all shy with me huh? Bullshit" he continued, waiting for the reflection to answer back as it normally did.

But there was nothing. The image was moving along with his scarred lips. And it wasn't just that. It was just, empty. There was a hole growing inside his stoned heart. It felt so cold… so unwelcoming.

"Cut it out" he continued as he felt the pain in his chest tightening. He was angry now. He could feel his blood boiling into his veins as no reply came.

"Stop it!" he yelled as he hit the glass hard with the inside of his palm. "Where are you!?" he shouted panicked, feeling the piece that he so long wanted gone slipping away.

Scarlett stood up abruptly at the sound of breaking glass echoing in the silence of the night. Her legs seemed to be moving on their own as she flew upstairs some of the Joker's men coming out of their rooms. She opened his room, not thinking that she shouldn't, not finding him there. She heard the sound of breaking glass again and she rushed to her former room panicked. She went to the bathroom, seeing the tall figure bent forward towards the sink breathing heavily. The mirror was gone and it was replaced with yellow old marble underneath. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood on the side of the white sink.

"Oh my God stop! Stop!" she shouted panicked as she soared forward grabbing the piece of glass out of the Joker's grasp. His head flew up and he stared at her with wide eyes as she took his blood stained hands into hers.

"What the hell are you doing are you crazy!?" she yelled at him accusingly. She took out some of the large pieces from his flesh breathing heavily.

The Joker stared down at her, gulping in disbelief. She couldn't be back. That was impossible. She couldn't be here. She glanced up at him quickly and then down at his hand. She turned on the water and placed it under it, washing away the remaining of the glass, fast but gently. She seemed frenzied, moving gently but her hands were shaking.

"What the hell did you do?" she whispered almost to herself as she turned off the water and wiped his hand with a towel. The bleeding wouldn't stop.

"We have to get you downstairs" she said quickly wiping her hands with the same towel and glancing up at him. He was still staring at her with those eyes.

"I don't know" she said softly before letting the towel fall. The Joker caught up with what she was trying to say.

"Come on you're bleeding" she said quickly grabbing his wrist to lead him downstairs.

And that was when she felt a warm forehead touching her shoulder and two iron arms wrapping securely around her waist.

* * *

 **I dont know about you but this chapter got me... what did you guys think? Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Stockholm Syndrome

**Hey people! Here is the new update!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **1\. I want to thank the people who take the time to review but i would love if more of you did so. I am thinking of making this story into a sequel but I need to know that I'll have your support on this! And it just gives me a push! YOu see reviews are like, gravity. All it takes is a little PUSH ! ;)**

 **2\. Sorry if you find that this is off character I have a point for making it this way**

 **3\. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos it is almost 2 am here and I am exhausted! I promise to take a look at the chapter tomorrow as well**

 **4\. ENJOY!**

 ****lemons****

* * *

 _ **I Don't know what's worth fighting for**_  
 _ **Or why I have to scream**_  
 _ **I don't know why I instigate**_  
 _ **And say what I don't mean**_  
 _ **I don't know how I got this way**_  
 _ **I know it's not alright**_  
 _ **So I'm breaking the habit**_  
 _ **I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

 ** _~Breaking the habit_** ** _~ Linkin Park_**

* * *

Scarlett stared at the wall in shock, as the Joker tightened his embrace. He had his head buried on her shoulder, her head right next to his. He had her pressed hard against his bare, warm chest, his muscles bumping. His breathing was deep and it was as if he had a huge burden in his lungs. Her hands were hanging loosely on her sides and she did not know what to do. She licked her lips in confusion and pushed him back lightly on his chest.

"Joker?" her voice was shaking. He never let go. Scarlett heard light footsteps pausing right behind them. She turned around, finding Diego standing in the doorway, looking at them as if they were aliens visiting the earth. He met her eyes straight on, as she shook her head very lightly showing him that even she did not know what to say. Diego lowered his eyes in understanding and closed the door behind him.

"Um..Your hand.." she tried to make him let go of her even if she wasn't so sure she wanted him to. She felt his hands traveling up her back smearing her t-shirt with his blood as she spoke and he took a deep breath as if he was smelling her neck.

"Please…" he whispered closing her eyes. The Joker took her by the shoulders and pushed her back looking at her dead on. Scarlett felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his eyes, finding his handsome makeup free face just inches away from hers. He was so confusing. So …

Off character.

"Why did you come back?" his voice was soft, almost gentle as he spoke a hidden spark dancing in his eyes.

Scarlett sighed shrugging her shoulder "Because I'm stupid?" she chuckled bitterly, no humor in her tone. She was stupid for coming back to him. She was accepting her defeat. Accepting that she was his after all.

He looked at her, studying her face, before sighing and letting his arms drop from her side. She lowered her eyes feeling incredibly uncomfortable by the way he was staring at her.

"Your hand will-"

"Don't change the subject," he said quickly, his _charming_ self coming back.

"What subject?" she frowned slightly annoyed "There is no subject"

"Why are you back?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Do you not want me here?" she raised her tone slightly in annoyance.

"That's uh, not what I said"

"Then what does it matter? Do you need a reason to take what you want?" she was glaring at him now, hoping that he would drop the subject.

She wished.

The Joker's eyes darkened as he came closer to her. She backed away feeling the fear rising inside of her and knowing that when he looked at her like that, things were going to get ugly.

She was now pressed against the wall, his hands on each side of her face. She breathed out in terror as he laughed.

"Have I ever told you how I got these scars?" he spoke in his matter of fact tone.

Scarlett froze at the question. She breathed out on his face as he leaned forward.

"So I had a girlfriend once. Who was just _beautiful_! She was young and smooking hot. And claimed that she uh, uh what do you call it? Oh yes… she said she loved me" the Joker chuckled the edge of his mouth tilting up. "And one day, we went for ice-cream. Do you like ice-cream Scar?"

Scarlett was staring at him in shock. He was waiting for her to reply. Scarlett lowered her eyes and nodded.

"Of course you do. Everyone does!" he giggled to himself "And as we got that wonderful frozen thingy, I felt someone knocking me hard on the head and pulling me inside a dark room. When I opened my eyes, there was a man on top of me. He looked down and said: "Smile for me boy!" . he began giving me this, laughing as he does it. And do you know what the girl did? Hm? She was standing there staring at this wonderful masterpiece" he raised his chin indicating his face. "Do you know what happened to that girl once I got away? She was simply…Gone"

Scarlett was staring at him, not sure if he was telling her the truth or not. She blinked slowly looking down at his chest.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she looked up at him.

The Joker leaned back slightly, obviously taken aback from the question. He was expecting her to get scared and scream and instead she was staring at him with… a pained expression.

"Does it make a difference doll?" he raised his eyebrows and grinning as he kept playing his game.

"Yes" she frowned. The Joker licked his scars not sure what to do. He laughed trying to find a smart remark, or anything to make her feel threatened.

"Well it shouldn't" he kept laughing.

"Shouldn't it? Really Joker?" she crooked her head to the side, still staring at him with that hurt look on her face. He stared down at her, licking the top of his mouth in anger.

"I mean" she gulped "is it really that bad that someone cares about you even just a little bit?" she paused her breath coming out shakily "That..i care about you?"

The Joker grabbed her chin and snarled, "You think I'm _stupid_ kid? You think I can't see the game that you're playing?"

"I'm playing no game" she squeezed her eyes in pain. "I'm back am I not?" she opened her mouth in agony as he squeezed tighter.

"You're a liar!" he barked at her shaking her violently. Scarlett opened her eyes breathing heavily. She looked at him through half closed eyelids as she placed her fingers on his chest.

"I'm not.. I am not" she shook her head.

The Joker pushed her hard against the wall letting go of her. He was not touching her now and his hands were balled into fists. Scarlett shook her head in confusion.

"There is nobody else in the room Joker! Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" she indicated all around them. "If you don't want to feel this way then why were you so shocked when I came back huh?" he ran a hand through his hair and made for the door.

"I don't know why ok? I… I ought to hate you. I don't know what to say maybe my parent were right I may be a monster after all. But I know what I feel. And you do too. Even if you hate to admit it" she tightened her muscles not sure what to expect at this point. She could see his injured hand hanging loosely at his side as the bleeding had stopped.

"You should have left" he said quickly before opening the door and banging it shut.

* * *

 **Xxxx**

The next morning, she was surprise to find that Joker and his men were up very early. She was eating breakfast when he came marching in the kitchen wearing casual clothes and no makeup. She raised her eyebrows in shock and lowered her eyes almost immediately as his eyes met his. They didn't spoke, even though they were the only two people in the room.

"Boss! We're all done" she heard Diego calling out as he emerged in the doorway.

"I'll be there" he said calmly before taking his gun and putting in on his belt. He turned around to leave before pausing. He turned back again and moved in the room looking around. Scarlett didn't raise her eyes but kept eating her cereal. He then turned around again. Scarlett gazed up at his back quickly a small smile of victory forming on her face.

"Don't…go out" he murmured before leaving the building.

* * *

 **Xxxx**

He kept debating it in his mind as he drove. Was it a good thing that he had left her all alone? And it wasn't that she was going to leave she wasn't. But what if someone came in the building? To search for something? Or rob something not knowing that it was his lair?

 _Seems as if someone's not sure what he feels_ he heard the familiar voice in his head.

The Joker glanced at his men in the car, making sure that they couldn't hear the voice as well.

 ** _Seems as if someone's decided to make their grand entrance_** he answered him.

 _Ooooh come on Jackie. You missed me. I know you did_ the voice laughed.

 ** _Whatever_** he answered annoyed. **_And what do you mean I don't know what I feel I know exactly what I feel._**

 _Oh yeah you're right sorry my bad. You do know what you feel you just have a huge problem with accepting it._

 ** _What the hell are you talking about?_**

 _What if someone breaks in? to rob something and memememe?_ The voice mocked him as he drove mimicking his previous thoughts.

 ** _What's your point?_**

 _My point Jackie is that she is right! Who are you trying to convince? You, care._

He sighed in annoyance licking his scars "Damn it" he whispered to himself.

"What?" Diego asked next to him. The Joker glanced at him abruptly realizing that he had said that aloud.

"Is that it?" he changed the subject indicating the building.

"Yes… we've been here before" Diego smiled discretely. The Joker caught up to his tone and threw him a death threat with his eyes.

"Out" he said to his men as they got out of the van and into the building.

"Off you go boys! You know what to do!" he shouted as he entered room 1502. Him and Diego inspected the room making sure that nobody had gotten in while they were gone. Joker drew the curtain to the side with his fingers looking down towards the street. Yes it was the perfect spot.

"So… everything seems fine…" Diego said standing by his side. The Joker turned to him annoyed at his tone again.

"What? I just said that everything is fine" he smirked to himself.

"Watch your tone" the Joker frowned "I know what you saw. If I realize that you told anyone they won't even find your body"

Diego was not smiling now but he wasn't scared either "I haven't told anyone boss. And not planning to"

"I hope so. For your sake" the Joker stared out of the window a little bit longer until he heard shouting and a loud thump out on the corridor. The door burst open as the goons came in their guns pointing at the officers.

"Good day people! Welcome to our uh, temporary home!" the Joker greeted them as his men closed the door behind them. He took a boy and chuckled at their terrified faces. He came closer to them inspecting their uniforms. He looked at one of them and down at his chest, running his hand over one of his metals of honor.

"What did you get that for?" the Joker grinned.

The man stared at him confused "B..bravery"

"Oh really?" he giggled to himself "You don't look so brave to me!" he laughed in an unnatural voice knocking his cop hat off his head. His men laughed at the officer's terrified reaction as he did so.

"So why don't you guys just strip down huh? I wanna see those uniforms maybe it suits me to be a cop huh?" he laughed to himself as his men pushed the cops on the ground forcing them to take off their uniforms.

Once they were don't, the Joker and his men took them and wore them, placing the officers' guns on their shoulders.

"So what do you people think huh?" the Joker chuckled as Diego began tying them up around the column. They covered their eyes and put the dug tape over their mouths. He set the timer on the window seal and left the room.

* * *

 **Xxxxx**

He glanced around, completely still as the mayor began talking.

"...and to the protection of his community. I remember when I first took office .and I asked if he wanted to stay on as commissioner. And he said he would, provided I kept my politics out of his office. Clearly he was not a man who minced words, nor should he have been. A number of policies that he enacted as commissioner were unpopular. Policies that flooded my office with angry calls and letters..."

The Joker glanced over to Jim Gordon who was looking up between the buildings. The Joker had to restrain himself very hard in order not to laugh. Why was this so easy?

"We must remember that vigilance is the price of safety" the Mayor stepped back finishing his speech.

" Stand by. Honor guard" he heard Larry's voice "Attention. Port arms.".."Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The Joker shot ahead and pulled back

"Ready! Aim! Fire!"

"Ready"

That was it.

"Aim"

One good shot.

"Fire!"

The Joker aimed towards the mayor as he saw a flash of blue jumping as he fired. Jim Gordon fell limp on the ground. He dropped the gun down and began running as he disappeared in the crowd. They took the left on the second block and found the van getting in and disappearing out of thin air.

How could it be so easy?

* * *

 **Xxxxxx**

The Joker got in the building as his men laughed and talked behind him. He got in the kitchen taking a beer out of the fridge and opening it. He got upstairs and opened the door of his room. Then he paused. He turned his attention at the closed door across the corridor.

"Don't" he said to himself. Then, he simply sighed and began walking towards it.

Scarlett heard the door opening as she continued drawing on the stack of papers she found in one of the drawers. She glanced up as she saw a tall man entering. He was wearing a hat… was he a cop? Was he..?

She heard a small chuckle escape her mouth and she had to bite down on her lips in order not to laugh.

"What?" he closed the door behind him amused at her reaction.

"Nice uniform" she said simply as she continued sketching.

"You think?" he licked his scars sitting at the end of the bed. Scarlett glanced up at him briefly. He had his arms between his legs and he was looking ahead constantly licking his scarred lips.

"Blue is..not really your color" she joked "you seem awfully calm today. Did something thrilling happen?"

The Joker turned towards her raising his eyebrow with a grin "Is that you uh, _caring_ doll?" he mocked her as she looked up at him, her eyes darkening.

"I just asked what happened. Take it as you want" she said flatly holding his eyes locked with hers.

"What uh, are you doing there?" he changed the subject annoyed at how uncomfortable she made him.

"Oh…it's nothing really. I was just bored and found these in the cupboard so-"

"I asked what you're doing not where you found them" he snapped immediately. Scarlett shrinked into herself. She looked down at her drawing before a quick hand grabbed it out of her reach.

"Hey that's mine!" she shouted lunching to grab it but falling off the bed. The Joker chuckled and looked down at the drawing.

"Who's that?" he asked crooking his head to the side as he looked at the drawing.

Scarlett got up and grasped the paper out of the Joker's hands, ripping it down the middle. She gasped and paused, not realizing what she had done.

"uhhh.." the Joker stared down at the now ripped face. Scarlett took the torn piece of paper in her hand and stared at it before crushing it into a ball and throwing it on the ground. She went into the bathroom fuming grabbing the toothbrush and dropping the small pot in the sink.

"Shit!" she shouted as the pot fell in the pieces of broken glass that were still in the bathroom from last night.

"You uh..you're alright doll?" the Joker leaned against the doorway his hat still on.

"I'm perfect" she whispered heatedly as she put on the toothpaste and began brushing her teeth.

"You're gonna tell me who that was?" he said simply. She simply continued bushing her teeth feeling the blood in her mouth as she did so.

"NO?" he asked again a little bit of amusement in his voice. She spat and turned around passing by him.

"I think you already know who that was"

"Your brother" he stated simply as she shot him a death glance. She was so majestic when she did that.

"mm..Right" he said simply as she took the papers from the bed and placed them on the side "Sorry" he said quickly and she froze.

She looked up at him in disbelief "What?" she asked as he licked his scars.

"For the uh, drawing?" he stated as he began getting fidgeting.

Did he just…apologize about something?

"What the hell is wrong with you? You talk funny today" she frowned not sure what to think of this new behavior.

The Joker sighed "Women" he told himself rubbing the top of his nose.

"I don't say I don't like it…" she completed talking quietly.

"No?" he questioned getting closer to her. She didn't look up at him.

"No" she answered. She felt cold fingers touching her chin, grasping it and pushing it up. The grip wasn't hard but it was tight enough to hold her into place.

"Look at me" he said gently. Scarlett met his eyes. It was the first time she had realized that his eyes were not black. They were brown.

"Say it again"

"What?"

"The thing you said yesterday… Did you really mean it?" the Joker asked her softly, his lips inches from hers. She didn't know why but her whole body was yearning for him. She could feel the electric signals of her skins getting drawing by the warmth of his.

"What thing?" she gulped as she felt his breath on her face.

"Come on Scaar" he half smiled "You're a smart girl…About… the whole…caring.." it was funny seeing such a man feeling so uncomfortable in front of a woman. He could blow up everyone into pieces and yet since yesterday, she couldn't bring herself to feel scared for her life.

"I thought you were the one who read people Joker. What is it? Can you not read the thoughts of a little woman?" she raised her eyebrow. He smiled, liking how she answered to him when she felt calm and not shaking like a fish.

"Well I am. But you my doll… you have me completely confused" he let go of her chin but did not step back.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she gulped feeling her heart racing.

"The question is, what do _you_ want to do?" he smirked. He still didn't move back. He wanted to see what she'd do.

And she couldn't take the heat between her legs any longer. She crushed her lips onto his hungrily, feeling him respond immediately. She took off his hat and mingled her fingers in his hair. He was pushing her backwards slowly, until she felt her back connecting to the wall. His hands were already roaming her body, revealing how much he wanted this right now. She bit softly down on his lip and felt him smile under her mouth. his hands were briefly on her cheeks and then frantically down on her body.

It was infatuating feeling her react like this to his touch. By her own sober will this time. Her hands were shaking as she touched him and it had been so long since someone had touched him like that. God he hated how right the voice in his head was. He did want her, he did care. And that was a huge problem.

But one not to discussed right now.

His lips left hers as she gasped for air. He attacked her neck, pressing his already full member against her body. Her hands were on his back rubbing it softly as he bit down on her neck producing a small moan from her lips.

"You have not been very helpful these days doll" he breathed in her ear "Maybe we shouldn't" he mocked her. Scarlett pushed him back lightly and stared at him.

"Then stop" she whispered in his mouth. He stared at her briefly, before crushing his lips to hers once more.

"Remember you're the one who started this again" he said as he grabbed her ass.

The wheels in her head turned as she did something that she could never imagine herself doing. She pushed her hand down and grasped softly the area of his member above his pants, taking him completely off guard.

"I may have started it but you do want it. The body doesn't lie baby" she said kissing his neck. She felt an approving growl from him as he gripped her thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Scarlett could feel herself losing control as his muscles tightened under the uniform. She began unbuttoning it, trying to find more flesh as they kissed. The Joker pushed onto her, bringing her movements to a sudden halt of pleasure. She let out a surprised moan, something that seemed to make him even more eager. He pushed her off the wall and carried her quickly to the bed, technically throwing her down on it. He removed her t-shirt and bra quickly and attacked her breasts with his mouth. Scarlett let out a loud whimper, trying to unbutton his shirt. Once she had done it, she removed it and brought her body up to meet his.

He pushed her down hard, not letting her to take control over this as he removed her sweatpants and underwear. He took off all his clothing and entered her, obviously too impatient to do anything else. And she was glad about it.

He began moving inside of her, feeling how wet she was already. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers on his chest and back, admiring how warm and well built his muscles were.

And then the most unexpected thing happened. She felt a warm mouth, kissing down on her forehead as her eyes snapped opened. She looked up at him, seeing that hidden spark that she had seen for so long in his eyes finally dissolving. He looked down at her with devotion as if he was thankful for doing this with him. She hesitated for a bit as she brought her hand up, her fingers running up her scars.

But instead of pushing it away, she saw him closing his eyes and kissing the inside of her palm taking her completely off guard.

He then opened his eyes abruptly. He began pushing hard inside of her, clearly moving to a more instinctive part in his head, as loud moans escaped her mouth. She squeezed her eyes and dug her nails on his back pushing her body upwards to meet his. She threw her head back in pleasure as she felt her climax, uncontrollable whimpers and moans leaving her body. The Joker looked down at her smiling devilish grabbing her eyes as he felt his own climax approaching. He finished inside of her with a growl and fell onto her body exhausted. They were both panting hard their bodies still connected.

Scarlett opened her eyes, feeling his chest rocking with laughter. The Joker looked down at her in amusement as he grinned.

"What?" she frowned and half smiled, still breathless.

"You fuck much better when you're sober" he laughed as she hit him playfully on the shoulder. He then got off her and laid flat on his back, pulling her close to him.

"You lost you know" she said as she closed her eyes.

"hm?"

"I said you lost. You gave yourself away" the Joker pushed her down lightly to look at her face.

"You do care" she said raising her eyebrow in victory. The Joker licked his scars and shook his head half annoyed.

"That's a problem though. Caring…" he spoke seriously for once.

Scarlett frowned placing her fingers on his chest. "Nobody needs to know…" she whispered as she felt his muscles tightening under her head. "Nobody needs to know that you do care. As long as I do"

It was true. She didn't care how he was with others. Not really. She liked how she made him change when they were together. He was so soft when he wanted. But _only_ with her. It didn't make any sense, feeling like that for such a man. A psychopathic killer. And yet he was so gentle tonight. She didn't know if it was al an act. She didn't care if they were. She was here with him. For now.

"Well. Be careful doll. I care as long as you're mine" he said squeezing her shoulder a little bit more than necessary.

"And you better always remember that you are mine"

* * *

 **Woop woop! What did you guys think? Please review and let me know!**


	11. Aces high and cigarettes

**Hey people! Here is a new update!**

 **1\. I want to thank all the wonderful people who took the time to review. They were such wonderful reviews full of feedback**

 **2\. Sorry for any mistakes guys it's once again very late here..**

 **ENJOY**

 **Sorry if you find this chapter too sappy!**

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

 _ **My love, see me dancing in the rain**_  
 _ **My love, no more whiskey and cocaine**_  
 _ **My love, ending all forbidden fruit**_  
 _ **My love, love, love**_

 _ **Ashes to ashes, dust to dust**_  
 _ **No you can't amuse me, so leave you must**_  
 _ **Ashes to ashes, dust to dust**_  
 _ **If the spell won't kill you, your ego does**_

 _ **My love, diamond rings and Chevrolets**_  
 _ **My love, no more tears and no regrets**_  
 _ **My love, time to lay the man to rest**_  
 _ **My love, love, love**_

 ** _~My love~ Kovacs_**

* * *

Scarlett opened her eyes with difficulty, stretching her body under the covers. She yawned and sat up suddenly grabbing the sheets as they fell, exposing her naked torso. Memories of last night flooded her head, as a guilty smile spread across her face. She was alone in the room and her own clothes were still on the floor. She got up and gathered her bra and sweatpants from the floor still trying to find her underwear. When she finally gave up, she put on another one and got dressed getting quietly out of the room.

She walked down the stairs still yawning and got in the kitchen, finding just Diego and three others playing poker.

"Morning" Diego said not looking up at her. "You're up early"

"I got hungry" she said sleepily going to the fridge and opening it. Diego turned around curiously and looked at her from head to toe.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? You seem very uh… relaxed"

Scarlett poured some juice in a glass and closed the fridge "you have a problem with that Diego boy?"

Diego turned around with wide eyes and raised eyebrows "Diego boy?" he said as he put the cigarette slowly on his lips "Interesting…" he said narrowing his eyes.

"What?" she moved passed them half smiling.

"Oh give her a break Diego. Can't you not see the girl is _exhausted_ from last night?" one of the men said as he threw a card in the middle of the table. All four of them chuckled as she stared at them with wide eyes.

"What exactly are you talking about?" she whispered to herself.

"Oh come on girly! One doesn't need to put a knife on your throat to know what happened" he looked at her and laughed as she squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"No…But maybe I could make something out of you if I put a knife on _your_ throat" she said through clenched teeth.

Diego threw his head back laughing as he drunk from his beer as the man turned to her direction. "Did you just threaten me?" he frowned, half smiling and half fuming with anger "Shut it little one or I'll make you scream"

"Oh trust me" she felt a soft hand on her waist pushing her slightly to the side "Scar over here is not a screamer" the Joker said as he passed by her and to the kitchen. Scarlett's eyes shot to Diego who was trying to restrain his laughter. She rolled her eyes in embarrassment and headed upstairs quickly.

"Oh trust me" she murmured to herself mockingly as she began folding her clothes. "Scar here is not a screamer" she continued as she repeated the Joker's words sarcastically. She was folding one of her trousers when she heard a small snicker behind her. She turned around as she saw him leaning casually against the doorway.

"What?" she raised her eyebrow dropping the trouser in her bag.

"You're hilaaarious when you're angry" he laughed as he closed the door behind him.

"I need some clothes. I cannot keep washing them over and over without proper detergents they'll get ruined," she said sharply as she crossed her arms and turned to him.

The Joker kept giggling to himself as she stared at him in anger "Are you even listening to me?" she frowned throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm" he laughed "I'm listening to you doll" he bit down on his lips. Scarlett rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom when she felt his strong arm wrapping around her waist and his nose nuzzling her neck instantly.

"You know doll" he said breathing in her scent as he spoke "usually this attitude would make me wanna put a smiiile on your face but uh..i'm uh not gonna lie… it's kind of turning me on" he whispered in her ear as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"That's not surprising coming from such a deprived man" she struggled as he only made his hold on her stronger. He laughed evilly tilting her to the side to look at her face.

"Deprived? Was uh, what happened last night an illusion?" he laughed "and judging from your uh, commitment in the act I must say you didn't look so uh _well_ sexually yourself. I mean really what was the last time you got fucked before me?"

"Ok this is really not the matter of the day today ok?" she struggled again holding his hands, trying to push them away from her belly.

"Is it not?" he laughed tightening his grip and slipping his hands down on her body. Scarlett froze as he kissed her neck. "So tempting" he growled almost to himself "and sooo much to do today… so much so much"

Scarlett half smiled automatically turning around "and what makes you think that I'll let you do anything since you have so much work to do?" she crooked her head to the side looking at him challengingly.

"I don't think just because my men realized that you got fucked last night you can resist the urge to do it again"

"Don't flatter yourself" she raised her eyebrow as he ran his hands on her back as she felt something hard pressing on her stomach just below her belly button. Maybe she could stop feeling angry at him… for a while.

Maybe…

She was already lost in the fathomless of his eyes when he started kissing her. His makeup was on but it didn't make any difference to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She stood on the tip of her toes to reach him properly as she ran her fingers in his greasy hair. She heard him growl in approval as he suddenly gripped her hair and broke their kiss. He held her hair in his fist not painfully but firmly enough to hold her into place. He looked down at her licking his scars.

"Mmmm what to do with you now?" he stared at her, his breath burning on her face. She grabbed his coat and pulled him to her.

"I have some ideas" she half smiled seductively.

"Do ya? I thought you uh, were angry" he raised his eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

"Well.." she looked to the side, taken completely off guard. Wasn't she angry just a second ago?

The Joker laughed loudly as he let go of her hair and pushed her head forward, crushing his lips onto hers. He gave her one hard kiss before breaking it again.

"Just admit it doll… you cannot resist me" he smiled and gave her another kiss as she pulled back.

"And can you?" she tangled her fingers in his hair pushing her body onto kiss. He suddenly gripped her throat pushing her back, something cold and dark spreading on his face.

"Yes" he said sternly as quiet fell in the room. Scarlett reached up to him pulling him closer by the coat once more.

"Don't do this" she pleaded him. It was supposed to be just him and her. There were no masks when they were alone. There weren't supposed to be. He merely clenched his teeth and let go of her readjusting his suit.

"You said you uh, needed clothes?"

Scarlett frowned in confusion. "Yes…It would be...useful"

"Ok. Be ready in an hour" he said as he made for the door.

"Wait" she blurted as he turned around, his gaze cold. She stared at him for a while until she couldn't take his gaze anymore. "Just forget it" she sighed turning around.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

They drove in the van quietly, her and Diego. The Joker had business to do and there was nobody else the Joker trusted to take her down for shopping. Scarlett rested her head on the window staring out on the streets. It had been a while since the last time she was out and it was somewhat refreshing.

"Are you not worried that someone is gonna see ya?" Diego said calmly.

"I know very few people in Gotham. And anyways since he is not worried I guess there is no problem"

"True" he said as he drove, shooting her a sudden side glance. "You know, I've known him for a while. I haven't ever seen him this way before. Not really"

Scarlett turned to him interested "Like what?"

"Like this… concerning you that is. He has killed beautiful girls before. Killing for him doesn't have to do with gender or beauty. It just is"

"So why keep me?"she said looking right ahead.

"I guess he just sees something in you"

Scarlett lowered her eyes lost deep in her thoughts. "And when he finds out that I'm not what he thinks I am…"

Diego turned to her crooking his head to the side "I guess you're gonna die"

"Yeah thanks man" she frowned at him crossing her legs and staring out the window once more.

Diego laughed to himself "Hey chill! You're still alive right?"

"It's just… sometimes he's…" she struggled to find the right words.

"He's…" Diego waited.

"…Nice" she said with difficulty.

"Huh…" he simply said not sure what to make out of this information.

"And sometimes he is not…" she completed. "Anyway, why am I telling you this? You're not my psychologist or anything"

"Nah I don't care it's just sort of interesting" he chuckled as he stopped at the side of the road. He took out a small package from his pocket and gave it to her.

"This is for you. He said to spend it on whatever you want but be done in two hours" Scarlett took the small package in her hands realizing how full it was. She looked up at him.

"This is too much"

"Then don't spend it all damn it" he said pushing her to get out.

"Ok I'm going Jeez!" she half laughed as she got out of the van and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **Xxxxx**

She had already bought some new sweatpants and underwear as well as some tops and jackets. She was about to go get something to eat when something caught her attention in the jewellery shop. She paused and smiled as she saw the small male bracelet in the showcase. It was a black leather bracelet with a carved silver harlequin in the middle of it. It was perfect.

She then froze and stood up straight. Why did she even want to give him a gift? Why was she even thinking of him? Even if she did give him one, it wasn't as if he was going to like it. He was probably to enjoy the idea and how she came across with buying it but he would probably just shove it somewhere and forget about it. Maybe find it after a year or two and remember the girl who had given it to him who was now lying cold in the bottom of the lake…

He wasn't the ordinary boyfriend material… Damn it wasn't even her boyfriend they weren't even together… They had just…

God what was she doing?

It was almost time for Diego to come and pick her up when she heard a female voice behind her.

"Scar?"

Turning around she froze instantly, not believing her luck. From aaall the people in Gotham and all the places she could have been, she was here.

"Niki.."

"I thought you were out of town" her friend said confused taking off her sunglasses.

Scarlett opened her mouth not sure what to say "I..uh..I I was"

"Don't you dare lie to me" she said warningly. Niki was right. No matter how long it had been since the last night they saw each other Niki always knew…

"Niki I'm sorry you…you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" she sighed heavily.

"Tell me what? That you've been in town all this time after telling me that you wanted to leave? That you haven't been answering my calls because you went shopping?" she indicated the shopping bags.

"No Niki no…" Scarlett said looking around and coming closer to her. "It's not like that. Believe me you have no idea… I couldn't contact you I couldn't talk to anyone"

"Bullshit Scarlett. Why don't you just tell me what is really going on?" her blue eyes pierced her.

"Niki I can't! You have to believe me I can't tell you!" she raised in an urgent tone as she saw the van stopping across the streets and feeling two eyes fixing on her behind tinted windows.

"Then what can you tell me huh? Tell me Scar what can you tell me?" Niki came closer to her almost stalking her. Scarlett's eyes moved back and forth between her and the van. She sighed heavily shaking her head.

"I have to go… I'm so sorry Niki" she said before running to the van.

"Who was that?" Diego asked firmly no hint of humor in his voice.

"Just a friend of-"

"What did you tell her?" he said as he drove manically in the streets.

"What? Nothing! Diego I told her nothing I swear!"

"What where you doing talking for so long huh? And why were you so shocked when you saw the van?"

"Diego I didn't tell her anything I swear! I didn't!" she almost cried as he shook his head.

"We'll see"

"See? See what? Diego are you gonna tell him?"

Diego tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"Diego no! He'll kill me! I didn't say anything I swear!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about ok!?" he yelled back and sighed quickly "Look I believe you… but I _have_ to tell him… if I don't, he'll know… And he's… he's gonna kill me"

Scarlett gasped feeling her heart jumping in her chest as the van drove into the night.

* * *

 **Xxxx**

She kept pacing up and down in the room as the hours seemed to turn into centuries. She ran her hands in her hair nervously, not sure what to expect. She wasn't sure if it was just all in her head but time was passing really slowly tonight. And he was late. He was like really really late.

She got out of the room and went downstairs peeking into the kitchen, finding Diego changing the channels on the TV.

"Nobody else here?" she questioned as he glanced at her.

"No. they had business with the boss tonight. You know he got caught right?"

"WHAT!?" she shouted surprised.

"Relax God! It's all as expected he'll be back soon don't worry. Oh and I have good news. Larry is probably dead"

Scarlett frowned in confusion "Why would you telling me that another human being is dead supposed to be good news?"

"I thought you didn't like the guy"

"This doesn't mean I wanted him dead" she cooked her head to the side in disbelief at his words.

"You don't look very grief-stricken."

"Well…" she began "Yeah I don't have an answer for that" she completed defeated as he laughed. She jumped at she heard the police sirens from outside.

"What's that!?"

"Thaat's him" Diego said as he got up and made for the door. Scarlett made to follow him remembering what was expecting her. She backed away and almost ran upstairs to her room. She could hear light murmuring and giggling from downstairs as some of the Joker's men filled the building along with him. She paced up and down again until she heard the footsteps coming upstairs. The door of her room opened as he entered. He was not wearing his coat and even though he seemed vibrant and full of energy he looked very tired and worn out. As if he had been beaten up.

"Well hello there" he smiled devilish crossing his arms and leaning back on the door. "What's wrong doll? No welcoming kiss?" he raised his eyebrows still grinning.

Scarlett swallowed with difficulty feeling her palms getting sweaty. "Did..Did Diego tell you…anything?" she half whispered as he took a theatrical expression of interest.

"Diego? Tell me what?"

Scarlett lowered her eyes looking down at her hands "About today and the shopping and the girl.."

"What about the girl?" the Joker kept going on.

"Joker I swear I didn't say anything" she said her voice coming out with difficulty.

The Joker moved towards her down forcing her to back against the wall. He placed his hands on each side of her head as he spoke.

"Did you not?" the Joker said playfully but Scarlett could recognize the warning in his tone.

"I'm telling you the truth…" she looked up at him and almost puked in agony and fear. "She was just there and she knew I wanted to leave town before you took me and.. and she was just surprised to see me here… That is all" she whispered and inhaled sharply realizing that she had not breathed in for a while. The Joker laughed humorlessly as he gripped her chin.

"I am so tempted to believe you doll I really am. But tell me, if you didn't say anything, why were you so shocked when your ride arrived?"

"She knew I was lying! She knew something else was going on that's all!" she touched his fingers trying to loosen his grip when she heard the small knife opening up with a distinctive click.

"Okay doll okay… But we need to ensure this don't we? Hm?"

 _Jack….no_ he heard the voice in his head but shook it off immediately. He dug the knife on the skin of her shoulder as a satisfying cry left her lips.

"NO! JOKER NO!"

"What. Did. You. tell. Her?" he growled as he trailed the blade along her skin a loud scream of excruciating pain leaving her throat.

"NOTHING! JOKER PLEASE I TOLD HER NOTHING!" the Joker kept staring at her shoulder as the boiling blood stained her t-shirt.

"Why should I believe you doll?" he said calmly still grinning as she kept screaming.

"I CAME BACK! I CAME BACK TO YOU WHY WOULD I LEAVE? JOKER STOP!"

The Joker took the blade out of her flesh as she dropped to the ground in pain. She gripped her shoulder loud sobs leaving her lips uncontrollably.

And then something snapped in him. What was he doing? Just yesterday she was his and today… it had to be the tension of the day.

He licked his lips and knelt down grabbing her shoulders and pushing her onto his chest.

"Shshshshsh it's ok doll I believe you it's ok" he whispered caressing her hair as she shook violently. It didn't help.

"It's ok doll. It was uh, just a test"

"I thought" she whispered through sobs "I thought you…trusted me" she managed to say. The Joker opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry doll I'm sorry" he said as he cupped her face kissing her cheeks and eyes.

"We must not hurt little girls who tell the truth do we? Nononono my girl likes it here… doesn't she?"

Scarlett opened her eyes confused not knowing what he was doing. In a matter of two minutes he had shown her how violent and gentle he could become. What Scarlett could not understand was which one of the two was fake. He couldn't be this disturbed on the inside. How could what they had lived last night be fake? How?

The Joker forced her eyes up to look at him as he licked his scars.

"Doesn't she?"

Scarlett looked into his eyes as tears kept falling from them as he spoke. He sighed heavily, a very strange and unrecognizable expression on his face. He lifted her up off the floor bridal style and carried her towards the bed. He dropped her down gently as he placed himself on top of her. She was still sobbing quietly but she wasn't looking at him. Her head was to the side and she was looking emotionlessly at a random spot across the room.

The Joker leaned down kissing the soft skin between her neck and collarbone, nuzzling his head in her non injured shoulder. He ran his hands down the side of her frame, breathing her in.

"Yes she does… She does" he whispered stroking her face with his fingers. He took her chin gently and turned her face towards him. She was still not looking at him but the sobbing had now stopped. The tears kept falling down her face though and her lips had a cherry red colour to them and seemed so puffy and soft under the dim lighting of the room. He leaned down, pressing his mouth onto hers very gently as she twitched suddenly at the sensation.

"No girls who tell the truth are rewarded," he whispered breathlessly as he kept kissing her very gently. He kissed her once on the lips, on the cheeks on the forehead on the neck… anything to make her forget what had happened. He pushed the hair out of her face deepening their kiss as she remained unresponsive under him. He wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her upwards towards him softly.

He opened his eyes to look at her as they kissed, seeing her with her own eyes open and tears still falling down her face. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck very gently urging her to respond to him. He finally felt her sigh once as he licked her collarbone, finally coming out of her trance. He moved lower cupping her breasts and breathing in her scent through her t-shirt. He moved up again to look at her face as the tears had now stopped.

"There's my girl" he half smiled, not entirely in character. He kissed her again, as this time he felt her lips responding to him. She wrapped her hand around his head, leaving her injured one on her side. The Joker broke the kiss pushing her back gently as he remembered her shoulder. He pushed down the fabric to inspect the wound.

"It's not that deep" he said simply as he stood up and pulled her up with him "Come on doll let's get you all fixed up"

He led her to his own room, closing the door behind them and pushing her down on the bed softly. She sat down as he moved to his office grabbing the first aid kid. She didn't know what to think of him. How could he be so gentle and so aggressive all together? She didn't know if he was going to kill her or kiss her. And the worst part was that she didn't know if she wanted to be here or not…

He kneeled down before her lowering her t-shirt and pouring some iodine on the wound. He began cleaning it as he hummed a little song very quietly. Scarlett finally managed to look up at him, seeing him being very focused on her wound a plastic smile glued on his face. His makeup was almost all off and especially on his forehead she could see his entire skin. She looked up to his head and closed her eyes.

"You're bleeding" she said simply lowering her eyes to the side.

"Mm?" was the only thing he said.

"I said you're bleeding.."

The Joker looked at her confused for a second before giggling to himself.

"Oh yeah I uh forgot about it. It's uh, nothing doll don't worry"

 _I don't_ she felt the words slipping from her mouth, holding them in just a split second before catastrophe.

And then she froze. She felt his head falling on her lap softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He breathed her in as his head moved upwards to meet hers. He kissed her almost painfully, running his hands on the side of her face. He looked into her eyes, that same unrecognizable expression lingering in them.

"I'm sorry… I know you can't believe me... Hell even I can't believe me. But I promise not to hurt you again doll. I'm a man of my word"

* * *

 **Sorry if you didnt like it guys! I love it! :D Please review and let me know what you thought! if my calculations are right the story will be done shortly and we'll be going on for a sequel! Or maybe just keep going... mmmmmmm we'll see! Stick around! ;)**


	12. author's note

**Hey guys there was a problem with the previous chapter and some of you could not see it so if you havent go back and check it out!**


	13. Secret Conversations

**Soooo sorry for taking so long guys! I apologies I have so much work to do with the Uni! I hope you enjoy this chapter... it's not much but ot's something and the best I can do at this time.**

 **sooo so sorry i promise to make it up to you!**

 **Disclaimer!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Joker OOC**

* * *

 ** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_** ** _  
_** ** _Become so tired, so much more aware_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_** ** _  
_** ** _Is be more like me and be less like you_**

 ** _Can't you see that you're smothering me,_** ** _  
_** ** _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_** ** _  
_** ** _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_** ** _  
_** ** _Has fallen apart right in front of you._**

 _ **~Linkin Park~ Numb**_

* * *

 _She coughed loudly, feeling her lungs burning. Her brother's hand was tightly around hers trying to pull her out of the apartment with him._

 _"Go to the window" he said calmly as the two siblings ran to the living room. Ryan let go of her hand to open the window. She stepped back to give him some space and looked around frantically. The fire was catching up with them and it was merely inches from her legs._

 _"Ryan! Hurry!" she shouted in fear._

 _"I'm trying" he said serenely looking back at her with a blank stare . The window finally opened with a satisfying crack as the cold air entered the room. But that only made the matters worse. Ryan turned back to her giving her his hand._

 _"Come on!" he said. And then he looked at her. Scarlett looked up and saw the cracking of the ceiling as the big chunk was about to land on her. In a matter of seconds, Scarlett felt her body landing sharply on the windowsill as a sharp pain on her back and leg filled her sweating body. She heard a sudden throaty cry when she closed her eyes briefly followed by silence._

 _She opened her eyes and a scream left her mouth._

 _"No! NO! Ryan no!" she felt her whole body shaking as she saw his body lying under the wood, his eyes wide open and still. She tried reaching up to him but it was excessively hot. His body was already enfolded by the sharp tongues of fire. She closed her eyes briefly as his face began being covered by the flames. Immediately though, her attention was shifted to the pain on her leg. She saw the fabric of her trousers coming up in flames just around her ankle. She patted it quickly with her hands, moans of pain escaping her mouth. She glanced one last time at the body in front of her before survival instincts kicked in. She leaped out of the window, landing on the emergency staircase just as the tires of fire truck screeched._

 _"Help! Help!" she yelled dragging her injured leg down the staircase... Through the little slots of her almost closed eyes, she could see people looking down at her, placing things over her mouth, someone touching her arms and legs. She wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she …_

Scarlett woke up naked in his embrace at the sound of his light snoring. Her eyes were already wet with tears at the usual dream. But something was different this time.. her brother's stare when he looked at her… something… something she couldn't quite place.

She tried moving but his hold on her was firm, almost painful. When she finally managed to free herself without waking him up, she put on a pair of sweatpants and left the room. She headed downstairs and to the living room, finding, to her surprise, that it was empty. She didn't even bother to turn on the light. She just sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to ease her head with all the thoughts.

 _"…_ _as Harvey Dent's unconscious body was moved to Gotham's General Hospital"_ the reporter said as wild pictures and videos of fire played on the TV. _"Police Commissioner Gordon has made no statements to the press about the matter of Rachel Dawes which by reliable sources and documents, is pronounced dead. May her soul rest in peace"_

"Sleepwalking doll?" she jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, wearing only a pair of pants. His chest was bare and his arms crossed across it revealing his strong defined muscles.

She breathed out shakily "Yeah… sort of"

"Sort of?" he questioned as he sat beside her stretching. The light of the TV reflected on his face and little makeup that was left, making it look demonic and handsome all at once.

Scarlett turned her attention back at the TV.

"Bad dream huh?" he said with a squeaky voice. Scarlett didn't reply. She simply lowered her eyes and wetted her lips once.

"I have them too you know. Sometimes" she heard his voice serious this time. She turned to him confused.

His face was hard and motionless and his hands were resting on his lap. "You do?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Mmm…" he smiled "I bet not like yours but uh, yeah, sure"

Scarlett turned back at the TV and the moving pictures of the news "Joker, how can you take a life?" the words slipped her lips quickly.

She heard him giggle beside her "Oh doll, you are much more naïve than I thought. You see, _you_ believe that uh, it is strange how easily I could take a life. That I am uh, a soulless monster! What you don't understand is that every single one of you will just step on each other's face just to survive. Just to uh, die on the inside to simply breath in. You'll see! mmm noonoo I am not the monster doll. I am just what I am" his eyes were glued on the TV as he spoke and for the first time Scarlett could see the anger that he held inside. it wasn't the same anger that he had showed her before or the same one that everybody knew. No. this anger was deeply justified. And deeply scarred inside of him.

Scarlett lowered her eyes and looked down at her hands "I don't believe you are a soulless monster" she half whispered. The Joker turned to her amused, as his face relaxed a little bit.

"Yeah… I could tell when you were on top just an hour ago" he raised his eyebrow as he took her wrist pulling her closer. Scarlett gave him a disgusted look which made him erupt into laughters.

"You're horrible"

"I try doll.. But tell me" he said forcing her chin up with his fingers "Why do you keep coming back to such a horrible man?"

Scarlett frowned, remembering the injury he had given her on the shoulder "Because I'm going crazy" she said seriously. The Joker licked his scars and turned to the TV once more.

"Why did you kill her?" she whispered looking down at his chest.

"Hm?"

"Rachel Dawes"

"Ohhh…. Well… I cannot leave Gotham without a soul now can I?"

"What do you mean?" she then shook her head "Wait, what do you mean _leave_ Gotham?"

The Joker licked his scars and gave her a crooked smile "Worried now are we huh?"

Scarlett frowned in confusion, not understanding a word of what he said. She sighed heavily rubbing her forehead tiredly. She breathed out, her head looking up at the ceiling feeling her lungs burning. When she looked at him, he was staring at her deeply.

"What's burning you?" he whispered. The look on his face these past couple of days was different. It was as if his whole character was different when they were together. He was calm and at ease... She loved that.

Scarlett opened her mouth but no words came out. She couldn't lie to him. He would know if she did. She felt her eyes filling up with tears as the muscles on her forehead twitched.

"Everything" she whispered at him, feeling the weight on her heart finally lifting. "Everything is burning Joker… "she lowered her eyes "And I don't know why" she felt the sobs gathering in her throat. He placed a lock of her hair behind her ear wiping a little tear from the edge of her eye. She half laughed at his reaction. She could not comprehend how gentle this vicious man could be with her and she had yet no idea why.

"What?" he said amused his voice hoarse and husky.

"Nothing" she wiped her own tears with her hands.

"Just uh, stop crying… I can't really uh, deal with crying.. it's uh…uh.."

"Boring?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Weird"

Scarlett crooked her head to the side "Weird?"

"Well yeah…" he said simply turning back to the TV.

Scarlett bit her lips and gathered her courage as she scooped closer to him on the sofa. The Joker looked at her amused, running his fingers on her bare waist.

"You wanna know something funny?" she said quietly.

"Mmmmhmmm" he answered a little bit unfocused, looking down at her chest.

"It's my birthday today"

"Oh!" the Joker looked up at her surprised.

"And" she said her voice shaking "I do have a gift to ask for"

"What's that?"

Scarlett felt her heart skip a beat "I want you to tell me your name"

* * *

 **Tan tan! Stick around for more updates people! Review please they keep me motivated!**


	14. Break him down

**Hey people**

 **I am extremely sorry for taking soooooooooooo long to update. It has been a rough semester both personally and for my studies so I couldn't update the story.**

 **Here is the next chapter and I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING TAKE SOME TIME TO READ.**

 **I am thinking about making this story into a sequel. But still I dont know if I should split the story or keep it as one piece. The story will continue dont worry about that but what do you guys think?**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 **A tear in my brain**  
 **Allows the voices in**  
 **They wanna push you off the path**  
 **With their frequency wires**

 **And you can do no wrong**  
 **In my eyes**  
 **In my eyes**  
 **You can do no wrong**  
 **In my eyes**  
 **In my eyes**

 **A drunken salesman**  
 **Your hearing damage**  
 **Your mind is restless**  
 **They say you're getting better**  
 **But you don't feel any better**

 **"Hearing Damage" Thom Yorke**

* * *

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen doll" he said as he changed the channel.

"Oh come ooon Joker! I mean it's not like I'm gonna say it in front of your men or, or… or go out and shout it on the local news!" she moved closer, tying to play her cat like card to him as she purred against him.

The Joker turned to her blankly "Nnnooo" he drew out sharply.

Scarlett's heart dropped to the ground. She sighed heavily and pulled away. "Fine" she said simply as she got up from the couch and made for the stairs.

The Joker speared her back with his eyes as he finally threw his hand in the air annoyed. "Uh! It's Jack!"

Scarlett turned to him, not sure if she had really heard that. He saw her giving him a wide shy smile - an actual, genuine, smile- before leaving the room and going back to bed.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diego parked the van on the side and got out along with Bozo. They walked quickly to the phone booth glancing around them frantically.

"Look out" he told Bozo as he got in and dialed the number.

 ** _"You're late"_** the male voice said from the other side of the line.

"I had to make sure I wasn't followed. It's gonna happen tonight" Diego said quietly as he glanced around him.

 _ **"The girl? She's coming?**_ "

"Yes she definitely is. He won't leave her alone in the house"

There was silence for a little while before the man breathed heavily **"** ** _double the cash?"_**

"Double the cash" Diego replied before the line went dead.

He went out the booth and pulled out a cigarette.

"You sure about this?" Bozo told him.

"Yes… she has to go. Boss hasn't done a single decent move in the last couple of weeks. She has to go"

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scarlett woke up naked, still under the covers. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but still she could hear snickering beside her. She jumped up slightly feeling ticklish all of the sudden. She turned around seeing him holding a marker, his makeup free face turned towards her.

"Well hello there" he said simply, putting the lid on the marker.

"Joker what are you doing?" she frowned but smiled. She turned to face her hip when she snickered herself. From the top of the ribs to the bottom of her butcheek, he had drawn with the red marker.

"Feeling creative today?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh you have no idea" he said as he climbed on top of her. She giggled involuntarily wrapping her arms around his neck. He crashed his lips onto hers, running his hands at the side of her body when he suddenly stopped.

"So much to do today doll! Get ready"

Scarlett wrapped the sheets around her body "Me? Wait why should I come with you? I'm telling you if you are going to make me –"

"Will you stop whining and get ready already?" he snapped before getting out of the room. Scarlett growled in anger but got ready all the same. In ten minutes, they were in the van together.

"Where are we going?"she asked quietly as he drove, his makeup fully done.

"WE're going to see a uh, very important mister tonight. I want you to meet him."

"Me?" she shot him with enormous eyes "Why me?"

"Because doll..You need to learn a few bitsy tiny little things about the uh, job" he said taking a sharp turn to the right.

"the job?" Scarlet chuckled. He threw her a quick side glance and half smiled.

"We are meeting a new dealer"

"Dealer?"

"Gasoline" he said "we 're going to meet him. Diego and the others are already there."

"Yeah you still haven't answered my question.. why am I here?" she said as he pulled to the side of an abandoned building.

"I told you doll" he said as he took the keys out of the engine and wrapped his hand around her waist, gazing around the area "I want you to learn the job. And uh.." he pulled her painfully close in an odd angle from the passenger's seat "I need you by my side" Scarlett half smiled, feeling some heat coming up her cheeks.

"My my" he said letting go of her and grabbing his gun from the back seat "who would have thought that a little sweet talk was all you needed to smile"

She shook her head annoyed but amused as they got out of the van. He was a little distant from her and she understood why. He couldn't have anyone see them together. Not when everybody wanted him dead. They were just partners. That's all.. just partners.

They walked through the abandoned building as silence fell around them. He was in front of her, slightly hunched forward and it seemed as if he was in a different place in his head. He was kicked in survival and hunting instincts, almost forgetting that she was there.

They finally reached the middle of the building that used to be something like a garden. She could see about 10 dark figures in the moonlight. She could recognize Joker's men and the rest should be the dealer's.

"Well well" the Joker said in front of her "I'm uh glad you all started without me"

"J. You're late" one man walked forward towards them. "A little while longer and we would have left" he spoke the last words slowly as he noticed Scarlet behind him.

The Joker turned his head to the side "See something you like Blake?"he passed by him indifferently as the man kept staring at her.

"I would lie if I said no" he smirked and turned around. "So you got the money?" he said as the Joker pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. The man reached out but he pulled the envelope back swiftly.

"Atatatata.. The containers" he said raising his eyebrow and licking his scars.

"Right there" the man indicated to the shadows to the right.

The Joker handed him the money slowly and backed away opening his hands in amusement giggling. "So simple isn't it? I win, you win"

"Well" the man started as he put the money at the inside of his jacket "I do still believe that uh, you got them cheaply J. I mean, I am going underwater here"

"Well a deal is a deal isn't it Blake?"

"If I were smart enough I would ask for something more now wouldn't I?"

"That is why you are uh, not smart enough," the Joker answered indifferently signaling for Diego and his men to load the containers.

"The girl" Blake said as he pierced Scarlett with his eyes. She gasped and glanced to the Joker who was frozen into place. He suddenly jerked his hand as if he went out of his trance.

"The girl is not mine to bargain with" he glanced at her warningly. He was signaling for her. She got that. She had to play it smart.

"Fuck off" she said calmly raising her eyebrow. He had to know, had to think that the Joker didn't control her.

"Well not without you" he winked as he moved closer to her. Now she panicked. She stepped back slowly.

"Enough" the Joker barked. "She is not for uh, _sale_. You go back to your whores and leave the girl alone"

Blake's men tensed at their little exchange and few of them had pulled out their guns. Blake stared at him amused and then back at Scarlett.

"You care for her!" he laughed to himself at the realization. Within seconds he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Hey"

"Down!"

The voices echoed in the building. All men were pointing the guns to each other as the Joker growled in anger taking out his own gun.

"Put that gun down Blaky boy or I'm gonna show you what the devil looks like" he snarled.

"If you want her alive, give her to me" he said calmly. Scarlett glanced around her as the man moved closer.

"Get. Away. From her" he pierced him with his eyes, his back hunched forward.

"This is even more amusing than I thought!" he smiled "Okok, there is no need for any massacre boys, just lower your guns, give us the girls and we'll be on our way.

Scarlett gasped and swallowed loudly "Done" she said as the Joker stabbed her with his gaze.

"Out of the question" he said quickly.

"It was not a question. You said yourself I'm not yours so done"

Blake turned to her and smiled "Well well well" he said as the men lowered their guns "a willing victim?" he said "Uhhh… You know, I liked you better when you shook with terror"

She heard the gun firing and she was knocked down with an invisible force. She could suddenly hear more shooting. She opened her eyes and looked down at her belly, seeing the blood spreading on the shirt.

And then came the pain.

She shouted out in agony as she felt her insides burning. She squeezed her eyes trying to smooth it out but it was hopeless. The pain was only getting worse and worse. Through the frenzy of the fight she felt a strong grip around her waist and legs lifting her up as she left another shriek of agony involuntarily leave her mouth. That someone who was holding her was now running and she was quickly placed down on a cold hard surface. She could hear the sound of the door closing through a blur and the van drove away.

She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears as a cold hand rubbed something wet on her forehead.

"GO!" she heard him barking. It was the Joker.

"Scarlett, Scar" he whispered frantically as he took her face in his hands. "Scarlett open your eyes"

She tried looking at him, but all she could make out was his red lipstick which itself drifted one to the left and one to the right as the moved.

"FASTER!" he continued as she felt pressure on the stomach. He was holding down on her wound as he kept talking to her. She couldn't make out any words anymore but his voice kept her on check.

After what seemed like seconds she was lifted up again and the running continued. She was finally laid down on something soft. She half opened her eyes to find herself in a bright room with wide light and an old man staring down at her.

"You need to get out now" the doctor said to him.

"Boss, come on" Diego pulled him back. The Joker looked down at the almost unconscious girl before pushing Diego away and going out the small room banging the door behind him.

"Doc, as always." Diego told him quickly.

"Yes yes Diego I know. Don't worry you know I would never betray him"

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxx**

The Joker walked out in a daze, feeling the cold breeze on his face and skin. He banged his hand on the van and then kicked it as well with a satisfying crack. He ran a hand through his hair as he paced around.

The bullet was low enough. No vital organs were hurt he heard Jack's voice on the inside.

"Shut up" he whispered to himself.

And surprisingly, no voice interrupted him again. He didn't need Jack's pity right now. He just wanted her alive.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Two hours later**

Diego glanced back at his boss. He was still pacing up and down, stopping every now and then to look at the closed door of the doctor. He could see the two men that were hit during the shooting slightly limping even after taking care of the wound. Bozo stared at him terrified and he knew exactly what he was thinking. He was scared shitless about the Joker finding out that they were the ones that paid off Blake to get rid of her.

Thank God he was now dead.

Diego pulled back into the shadows and entered the room, where the doctor was taking off his gloved.

"Diego. It was rough but.. she's gonna be fine. Nothing was hit. You can tell him he can see her when she wakes up."

Diego looked at the girl as she laid down motionless on the bed.

"That's great" he said smiling swiftly and forcefully. He turned around and went out the room. He closed the door behind him and headed for the Joker. He looked up at him as he realized that he had gone in. He began walking towards the room.

"Boss boss" Diego stopped him "She's gone" Diego said quickly

"She's dead"

* * *

 **Little bastard right? Please review guys. No review no motivation! Stay tuned I will TRY to update within the week! ;)**


	15. Ripped apart

**Hey guys here is the next update! Thank you so much for the reviews! Very helpful!**

 **And not to mention that some of you are getting my drift - GRLVCT I'M TALKING TO YOU ;)** -

 **Anyway enjoy and review please!**

* * *

 ** _Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again..._**

 ** _So if you love me, let me go.  
And run away before I know.  
My heart is just too dark to care.  
I can't destroy what isn't there.  
Deliver me into my fate -  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you..._**

 ** _My smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know_**

 ** _I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your lights  
But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_**

 ** _So save your breath, I will not hear.  
I think I made it very clear.  
You couldn't hate enough to love.  
Is that supposed to be enough?  
I only wish you weren't my friend.  
Then I could hurt you in the end.  
I never claimed to be a saint..._**

 ** _Ooh, my own was banished long ago  
It took the death of hope to let you go_**

 ** _So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul  
You never needed any help  
You sold me out to save yourself  
And I won't listen to your shame  
You ran away - you're all the same  
Angels lie to keep control..._**

 ** _Ooh, my love was punished long ago  
If you still care, don't ever let me know  
If you still care, don't ever let me know..._**

 _ **~Snuff~ Slipknot**_

* * *

The Joker glared at him as if he couldn't understand what language he was talking in. He licked his scars and gasped sarcastically as he took two steps towards the building. He paused then, his eyes becoming a fathomless dark pit. He passed by Diego and paused again.

That was when his back started shaking lightly. Diego frowned and gulped, wishing to death that he wouldn't go in there. That he would _trust him._

But he realized that he was laughing. The giggles were little at the beginning and then the Joker suddenly burst out in hysterical laughter. He turned to his men revealing a wide yellow smile and opening his arms.

"Weeell what are you fellas waiting for? Let's go!" he said before jumping into the van. The goons followed him, some of them snickering some of them very confused. Diego threw a side glance to Bozo who was standing at the edge of the lot, scared shitless. He signaled for him to get in the van before they drove of fast as the tired screamed on the road.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"_ _Help! Help!" she yelled dragging her injured leg down the staircase. Time was flying now. In a matter of seconds, she felt a firm arm wrapping around her waist and her legs giving up on her. Through the little slots of her almost closed eyes, she could see people looking down at her, placing things over her mouth, someone touching her arms and legs. She wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she couldn't, couldn't…_

Scarlett could see a line of light through the little slots of her eyes. It made her pupils hurt and she blinked a couple of times trying to ease the pain. She felt her throat so hoarse and dry as if she had swallowed sand from the Sahara desert itself.

She let her head fall to the right as she saw the unfamiliar objects around her. An iron table with a tray on top of it, lined with light green paper and cotton. On top of it, she could make out unfamiliar shapes of object, the only known one being the scissors. And was that a scalpel?

A surgery room. She was in a surgery room. She raised her head slowly trying to sit up, when a sharp pain slashed through her abdomen. She hissed in pain and let her head drop back to the metal bed with a loud _thuum_.

"Well hello" she heard a low voice from above her head. She tried to see behind her tilting her head backwards when she saw the man coming towards her.

"Welcome" he smiled warmly at her. He was about fifty years old, maybe a bit younger, with grey straight hair and a pair of rimless glasses. She could not make out his featured as he was standing next to the light shinning above her.

"You might want to take it easy with movements. It will hurt a lot"

Scarlett closed her eyes and swallowed with difficulty "I'm thirsty" she half whispered as the man left her side. She heard him coming back with something. She opened her eyes and found him dipping a towel in a bowl of water.

"What's this?" she opened her eyes fully.

"You can't drink a lot of water right now. Not with your stitches freshly done. Here" he said as he pulled out the towel and brought it to her lips wetting them slightly. Scarlett took as much water as she could before gasping in satisfaction.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A day and a half. You were a difficult one kiddo. But strong" he said caressing her hair. He put the bowl to the side and took off his glasses turning off the light. Scarlett could see him now. He was a handsome man with green-blue kind eyes and worrying wrinkles deeply carved in his face.

"Why am I here?" she frowned lightly.

"You were shot remember. He brought you here to me. He knows I'm the only one that won't say anything to anyone. He came here before"

"And you're not afraid?" she crooked her head to the side.

"Yes. Of course" he snickered to himself "But uh, we go back a long way, so"

Scarlett gave him a vague smile and stared at the ceiling before a thought crossed her head.

"Where is he?" she asked quickly.

The doc stared at her as if she was crazy. And maybe he was right. Here she was asking him where her abductor was without a flinch only the sudden urge to see him.

"um.. He's gone" he kept staring at her.

"And when will he be back?"

He narrowed his eyes confused now "I…" he breathed in still watching her with puzzlement "I don't think he is coming back…"

She looked at him as if he was the crazy one, before shaking her head and trying to get up again ignoring the pain. "No no he is where is he?"

"Kiddo… he's gone… As soon as I told him that you'll be alright, he left" Scarlett's heart skipped a beat and she felt her whole body getting heavier "I thought" the doctor continued "You'd be happy. I mean… you are free"

"No" She whispered feeling her throat burning "No I am happy.. it's just that.." she lowered her eyes "It's just that I wasn't expecting him to leave me alone so easily" she looked at him and nodded.

"Well, he's unpredictable who knows. The good news is that you are okay and alive. And as soon as you can walk you can just go home"

Scarlett forced a smile on her lips as he put his hand on her shoulder "You're a strong kid. And one of the lucky ones" he said simply before leaving her alone in the room.

Scarlett felt her face cracking then. She felt the sobs gathering up in her throat. She should have known. She should have known that he would leave her without a second thought.

How could she be so stupid? How could she ever believe a word that psychopathic clown ever said? She placed her feet on the floor and stood up, trying hard not to think about the pain. She had to get out of here. She removed the hospital gown she was wearing and took her clothes from the chair nearby putting them on with difficulty. She didn't care. Just then she noticed the hole on her t-shirt just on top of her stitches. She could feel the tears straming down her face before going out the room.

It was a chilly day. The sun had risen just a little bit so she assumed it was about five am or something. She began walking across an empty parking lot trying to figure out where she was.

Why did she even care if he had left? She was free right? That's all that mattered. Nothing more and nothing less. And still she couldn't bring the tears to stop falling freely from her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she felt alone. To her surprise she realized that it had been since before the Joker that she had felt that way last. She needed him desperately. Ho sick and twisted could her mind be?

She was in love with him.

That's what was going on. She blinked away the tears as she finally saw a main road in front of her. She tried to make out where she was from the street signs but she didn't know the area. She turned to the right just to see a small coffee house opening up just that moment. She walked towards the young woman, wiping her tears on the way.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me how to get to the city center?"

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Niki heard the doorbell feeling Tom's arms around her waist. She opened her eyes glancing at the clock and frowning. The doorbell rang again twice this time.

"Tom, honey wake up" she whispered pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

"Whaa.." he said half asleep, almost drooling.

"Honey there's someone at the door" Niki slapped his hand lightly before removing it from around her and getting out of bed.

She heard Tom following her bored and yawning.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"Shhh! " she said quickly as the doorbell rang again. "it's seven am!"

Tom stared at her with red eyes but now awake. "What the hell?" he said almost to himself before tiptoeing to the door. He signaled for Niki to be quiet before looking through the peephole. He glared back at Niki then, his face growing serious. He quickly unlocked the door.

Scarlett was standing in the doorway, her face a numb white emotionless screen.

"Hi. I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go" she said flatly before she felt Niki falling in her arms for a hug and the stinging pain in her belly.

* * *

 **I know it's not much but there will be more coming up. do you guys think i should make a sequel or just continue the story as is it? Review and let me know please! Cheers x**


	16. The wheels on the bus go round and round

**Hey guys! This is a longer chapter kind of a bridge before the...well before what happens next ;) I love to hear your thoughts on this and please review they keep me on going.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Some of the conversations are taken from Joker Vlogs a youtube series so i dont own some of them. I didnt want to put a lot of energy writing down Joker and Harley because they are not supposed to be the point of the story so sorry to any hardcore fans.**

 **-BTW, i saw suicide Squad. Loved it, l love Jared Leto and loved his effort and performance, but still... Heath Ledger any day of the week-**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **I woke up in a dream today**_  
 _ **To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor**_  
 _ **Forgot all about yesterday**_  
 _ **Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore**_  
 _ **A little taste of hypocrisy**_

 _ **And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react**_  
 _ **So even though you're so close to me**_  
 _ **You're still so distant and I can't bring you back**_

 _ **~With You**_ _ **~ Linkin Park**_

* * *

Scarlett gasped in pain and Niki pulled back immediately, her eyes a menacing blue sea. She frowned pulling Scarlett inside her arms still around her waist.

"You look terrible" she said simply pulling her with her to the living room.

"Thank you" she glanced at Niki sarcastically before sitting down. Tom left the room heading for the kitchen. Scarlett was still looking down at her hands blankly, too exhausted to even think.

"Scar where have you been?" Niki said concerned.

She shook her head slowly and breathed in short breaths as she couldn't take them all at once.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"That day at the store? Someone was waiting for you right?" Niki tilted her head to get a better look at her face. But all she could see was a white screen with the absence of emotion. Scarlett nodded as Tom came in the room with a glass of something steamy. It was a cup of coffee.

"Thank you" she said quietly as she took it from his hands and took a sip. The hotness never bothered her so she was about to take a big sip when she remembered her stitches. She placed the cup on the table and glanced up at Niki who was looking at her with puzzlement.

"Tom honey aren't you tired? I think you should go back to sleep" she said her eyes still glued on her.

"Uh, no I'm actually awake I don't know I guess I'll just go for a run or something"

Niki turned to him annoyed "Yeah you do that" she said piercing him with her eyes. Tom finally got the hint as he went into their bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm sorry I know I am disquieting you" Scarlett shook her head.

"Hey don't ever say that. I was just really worried" Niki breathed in "I still am…seeing you like this"

Scarlett frowned and finally turned to her "Like what?"

Niki's eyes met hers and she froze "Like this" she sighed and took Scarlett's hand into her own. It felt heavy and limp as if Scarlett was not even trying to move it. "You're… different. Your eyes are…just…" she exhaled sharply "Just tell me what happened"

Scarlett stared at her a little while longer before turning her attention to the emerald wall right ahead.

"The Joker got to me" she said quietly. Niki's eyes went wide

"What!?" she almost screamed "Are you being serious?"

"No I am just saying that" Scarlett turned to her annoyed at her question. Niki stared at her in disbelief for a brief second before nodding and lowering her eyes. She didn't know how to act around her anymore. She could see that she was a completely different person and it was as if she didn't know what to say. She was never pushy with Scarlett or bossy but she was a girl of feminism. She always was. And Scarlett was always that sensitive girl with the beautiful face and the big brown eyes. But now. It was as if she was looking straight into a closed up tight wall.

"He got to me in my apartment" Scarlett continued "The first time he came he was hiding from the police. After that he came back and took me, right before I was about to leave Gotham myself" she sighed "I don't know how he knew I was going to leave" she said her pace becoming quicker as she began unraveling the story "He just did. He uh, made me do stuff after that"

"What stuff?" Niki asked quietly but alarmed.

Scarlett felt the heat rising. She had spent so much time with the Joker that she was becoming more like him that she cared to admit. Here was Niki, trying her best to care for her and here was Scarlett, getting irritated because Niki interrupted her. She took a deep breath realizing that the problem was her own.

"He uh.." she coughed lightly "Made me go to some kind of dealing? With an Italian man once.. You know he used me for some shit"

She said and glanced at Niki, the last part escaping her mouth.

"didn't you try to leave?" Niki asked.

Scarlett lowered her eyes remembering the night the Joker had let her go… and how stupid she was to just come back.

"Yes…yes I did" she whispered "But uh, he found me" she said quickly.

"God Scar…We have to go to the police and report it at least even if he's caught!"

"Yeah as if they're going to help" she snapped at her looking at Niki with frightening black eyes. "Don't worry. He's not coming for me"

"How do you know?"

"I just do" she said flatly "he let me go. Said he was bored but didn't want to kill me after all" she lied.

Niki stayed quiet "I am not so sure… that doesn't sound like him" she frowned.

"How would you know how he is? You're not the one he took are you?" she snapped at her angrily now "I said he is not coming alright? Can we just leave it at that?" she stood up abruptly and sighed "Ok look it was a mistake coming here ok?" she said quickly and took a step forward falling onto her knee. She tightened her belly with her hand as she felt her wound hurting like mad.

"Oh my God Scar!" Niki looked at her with wide eyes "Are you alright?" she kneeled next to her as she heard Scarlett sobs. But no tears came out.

Scarlett pulled up her shirt and stared at the white gauze, seeing with relief that her stitches hadn't come undone.

"What is that?" Niki said quickly.

"I got hurt it was an accident"

They both sat on the floor now quiet. Niki sighed and squeezed her eyes, finding it very difficult to think about something to say.

"I am sorry Niki" Scarlett said with a sighed "I can't control this I don't want to yell at you"

"It's fine babe. I get it you've been through a lot. If I were you I would have killed you by now. You know" they both laughed quietly.

"Scar? Can you be honest with me?" Scarlett looked up at Niki and nodded.

"Did anything else happen? I mean… between you and the Joker?"

Scarlett froze and gulped as her friend stared at her with utter concern.

"Like what?"

"did he…did he touch you? Against your will? You know what I mean…"

Scarlett lowered her eyes seeing the funny side in her question "No" she smirked "he didn't touch me against my will" Scarlett snickered and paused as another thought crossed her mind. "Wait, you said he got caught?"

"Yeah two days ago he killed Rachel Dawes in a-"

"Yeah I know" Scarlett said quickly.

"And after that he blew up Gotham's general and there were the boats and after all that Batman got to him"

"When did that happen?"

"Yesterday"

Scarlett stayed quiet. "You said there were boats?"

"Yeah.."

"Niki tell me everything"

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxx**

"My name is Doctor Hugo Strange" the man said sitting across the white dressed patient. The clown was sitting casually across the table, his hands behind his head. His head shot up at the name and he stared at the doctor.

"Doctor Strange?" he questioned in disbelief. After when he realized that the man was actually being serious and telling the truth he closed his eyes and smirked "Well. Then I'm professor Giggles"

"Do you know why you are here?" the man continued.

"I am here because I want to be here" the Joker looked at him, annoyed that he was treating him as if he was a crazy child.

"I am the manager of this wing. Tomorrow we will assign you your own doctor whom with you can discuss anything you want. I need you to feel comfortable" the man said steadily staring at the clown calmly from behind his glasses.

"Do you know the one with the doctor and the piece of glass in his stomach? Huh it's hilarious you're uh, gonna love it" he said putting his legs on the table.

The doctor readjusted his glasses "We are not going to fix anything if you do not accept your problem and loose this clown personality. As of today we will have to remove your makeup"

The Joker sat up and leaned forward "I don't want to _fix_ anything" he growled dangerously "As for the uh, makeup" he said indicating his face "I would just uh, looove to see your staff members trying to take it off. Although, uh I cannot guarantee their personal safety"

The doctor got up and fixed his white robe. As soon as he did, the door of the room opened quickly and five well built men rushed in, taking the clown two from the hands and two from the legs. The Joker laughed and bit down on one as he screamed, only to be greeted with a punch on his jaw. They carried him out the room as he saw the doctor looking down at him.

"Welcome to Arkham Mr. clown" he said harshly as he saw a line of white lights above his head.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxx**

 ** _***Three months later***_**

"Scar can you help me with these?" Niki said handing her the white candles for the ceremony.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" she laughed taking the candles and putting them on the table.

"I know right?" Hanna said. Scarlett rolled her eyes looking at Niki who smiled apologetically. Hanna was a girl from work who used to be Niki's high school bestie. Scarlett had to admit she was nice but her voice was just ughhhhh. She didn't have the patience to listen to her screech every time something exciting happen.

"I mean who would have thought that you are getting married!" she jumped putting the vases in their positions.

"Well.. everyone?" Scarlett replied with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Scar stop terrorizing my friends" Niki laughed and turned to Hanna "Well it's only logical I mean we've been living together for a long time. The only bad thing is that our budget is low so until this decoration is done I guess you're stuck with me giirls"

"Are you kidding? Thank God. I mean anything but to serve another coffee" Scarlett said still placing the candles on the tables.

"Are you sure these are gonna be ready until the wedding?" Hanna said gazing around the room.

"The wedding is next week. I think we will be finished in a couple of days I guess.." Niki replied getting up on a ladder "Ugh it's so much work though"

"Hey we'll make it" Scarlett replied.

She inspected the tables one by one placing her hands on her hips. She sighed satisfied and sat on one of the chairs for a moment. She was really happy for Niki.. No she was… it was just that she wasn't excited or something. She was just in a good mood. She had begun therapy a week after she was released from the Joker and even the therapist told her that she had trust issues. That would make sense since she didn't tell him anything for seven sessions. It was twenty five minutes of strange questions and shut down answers and another twenty five minutes staring at the walls.

Yeah. It was great.

She was doing better though she had to admit. Niki kept reassuring her that she was safe and that he wasn't coming back –as if that was the whole problem even if it ought to be- and that everything would be okay. Oh! And the best part that the therapist kept saying:

 _If you're going through hell, keep walking_

Scarlet snickered at the thought. Why couldn't she just for once be walking through a park!? Why did it have to be hell all the time?

She got up and stretched as she felt the sweat getting cold on her skin.

"Can we take a break?" Hanna asked with a high-pitched voice.

Niki paused and looked down "yeah… Yeah sure but only for a little while. Please?"

"Of course" Hanna said grabbing her bag "So are we gonna go for lunch?"

"Um I actually want to take a bath if that's ok…I'll see you guys in an hour?" Scarlett said putting on her coat.

"Yeah babe catch you later" Niki said as she grabbed her own bag and followed Hanna.

Scarlett got out the hotel and let down her hair. She walked to the bus stop and waited, her knees feeling weak. It was a long morning. They were there at seven am and they were decorating and cleaning since. She was exhausted. All she wanted was to take a bath and grab a bite before continuing.

In about twenty minutes, she was home. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she took off her shoes and clothes and just rushed to the bathroom. She let the freezing water fall on her skin not caring that it was the middle of winter. She needed it. Needed it to feel alive.

She shampooed her hair and washed her body and finally laid her forehead on the bathroom wall. She turned on the hot water now as she felt it steaming down on her. She breathed in, feeling her lungs opening up. She opened her eyes and stared at the falling droplets on her hands.

She cracked her neck and turned the water off getting out of the bathroom. She wrapped the towel around her and went to the living room turning on the TV. She smiled to herself when she heard the familiar voice of Monica from FRIENDS and sound effect of laughter. God she loved that TV series.

She put on her underwear and a pair of black jeans along with a white top. She combed her hair annoyance crossing though her. They had gotten so long almost up to her waist and combing her was really difficult.

She was thinking about buying a new conditioner when she heard the first thunderstorm from outside.

"Uh are you kidding me?" she threw her hands in the air.

 _"_ _Breaking news"_ she heard the sound from the TV and her attention was diverted.

 _"_ _The psychologically disturbed patient of Arkham Asylum known as The Joker has escaped the perimeter of the clinic"_ the news' lady said. Scarlett felt the blood leaving her face as she sat down on the couch slowly.

 _"_ _The clown Prince of crime was said to have help from one of the staff members known as Dr, Harleen Quinzel who was seen following the clown from the footage. Danny let's go to you tell us what is going on there"_ the lady said as another man dressed in a raincoat appeared on the screen.

 _"_ _Barbara things are difficult here in Arkham. They are trying to find any security breaches but it seems as if Dr. Quinzel helped the Joker all the way"_

Scarlett felt her legs go limp and her breathing getting heavy. After that it was different people talking. The mayor, the DA, the commissioner advising the people of Gotham to stay calm and be careful.

Scarlett lowered her eyes feeling her heart beating in her ears. She was safe right? She had found a new apartment and changed her phone number even got a new job at another coffee shop. And after all why would he come back? He was the one that left her in the first place. With that thought, she got up grabbing her coat and an umbrella and stormed out of the apartment.

She rushed down the street as he ears buzzed. She moved fast past the people on the street not daring to raise her eyes. She knew he wasn't coming. She meant nothing after all. That was why she was scared. Maybe he would kill her because he was bored or-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped onto someone, her umbrella dropping from her hands.

"Ugh!" she gasped almost falling, when a hand came up grabbing her arm.

"Watch where you're going toots!" she heard a male voice saying "Hey…"

"Sorry" she said as she grabbed the umbrella from the ground and continued walking.

When she reached the hotel where Niki was she saw her waiting for her under the front exit, her hands wrapped across her chest trying to warm up.

"Scar!" she shouted at she saw her coming from afar "Oh thank God you're alright! I need to tell you som-"

"I know" Scarlett said quickly lowering the umbrella and shaking it "I saw it on the news"

"So what do we do?"Niki said concerned.

"Nothing. We do nothing. He's not coming for me"

"Scar you can't just sit here. That man is crazy maybe he decided he wants to come for you again. You have to tell the police what happened!" Niki tried to meet her eyes.

"No Niki, I don't!" she yelled running a hand through her hair "Look. He doesn't know where I am alright? If I go to the police and if by any chance he comes for me, _believe_ me, it's much more easier for him to track me down. Just stay calm ok? No sudden movement"

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harleyyyy!" The Joker shouted as he heard the blonde woman giggling across the room "Why don't you go upstairs dollface? I'll see you later huh?"

"Oh of course pudding! Whatever you want!" she said jumping up and going upstairs.

How much that girl annoyed him. He had very smartly used her to get out of Arkham but hadn't thought about how he would get rid of her. And he wanted her gone so badly. Seeing her was toxic for his nerves. But she was talented and would do anything for him.

He made sure of that.

He kept sharpening his knives as his new recruits along with his loyal dogs that helped him out of Arkham kept talking in the room. They temporarily stayed in what seemed like a big Mansion just outside the city but he wanted to go back on the streets so badly. He had to lay low for a while though before continuing his art work. It was as if his bones had new energy in them and he had a whole lot of ideas of how to spend it.

"Hey boss!" he heard Jonny coming from outside bringing the food. "Boss! Hey Diego open up!" he shouted banging on the door. Diego glanced at the Joker and got up, marching fast to the door. Jonny stormed in with wide eyes placing the pizzas on the table.

"What is it? Is the police here?" Bozo asked getting up the rest of the men staring at a very calm and smirking Joker.

"Better!" he replied "Boss you're not gonna believe who I pumped into!"

* * *

 _ **Tan Taaaaaan!**_ **Reviews pleeeease! Do you have any thoughts for the story? Anything you want to read? Review and tell me!**


	17. Find her

**Hey guys! here is the next update! Thank you very much for the reviews! The next chapter will have Joker /Scarlett I promise so pay attention! I need those reviews coming people! Go go go go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _One, two, Freddy's coming for you._**

 ** _Three, four, Better lock your door_**

 ** _Five, six, grab a crucifix._**

 ** _Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late._**

 ** _Nine, ten, Never sleep again..._**

 ** _A nightmare on Elm street_**

* * *

"Well?" one of the new guys asked with anticipation. The Joker kept staring at him as he licked his scars with indifference.

"You remember that girl? Scarlett?" Jonny said. Now anyone that didn't know the Joker well enough would not have noticed the sudden pause on his face and the little twitch on his chin "She walked right into me"

"That's not possible. She's dead" Bozo said trying to keep it together. He glanced at Diego fast as he was about to shit his pants

"No man I'm telling you it was her! Boss you gotta believe me"

The Joker stayed quiet holding the gun in one hand but his face was wild. He stared at Jonny straight on but wasn't really looking at him.

"Yeah I think the boss has more important things to do than go after a dead chick" Diego said calmly trying to get to him.

"Oh so now you know what I need Diego boy?" he snapped a little sarcastic smile forming on his face. Diego stayed quiet knowing that if he dared to make another sound he would be dead. Yeah what he said was not the best idea. He was panicked on the inside and he was acting hastily.

The Joker began laughing then "Well well weeell I guess our former guest has not left us yet! Maybe she missed us huh?" he told his men as they began laughing with him "Listen up boys!" he said standing up and getting up the table as if he was about to make a speech.

"Since our uh, movements have to be uh, subtle and we cannot really go around robbing banks and making fun of a particular bat, lets play a game shall we? Whoever finds this girl first, will be the first one to uh,get his share to the next robbery! Come on boys! Hey Bozo show them the picture" the men scattered up and began loading their guns and some of them already going out of the room not even knowing what she looked llike.

The Joker got down of the table with a jump and walked over to Diego

"Find her" he said seriously glancing back and forth between him and Jonny before leaving the room and going up the stairs. He was still holding his breath and he felt his legs go limp.

Scarlett. _His Scarlett._ Could she really be alive? Did Jonny have her confused with someone else? There was a possibility but he wouldn't be as stupid as to come and say it to him. Jonny was around for a long time it didn't make any sense. He closed the door of the room and untied his tie which was suddenly very tight. He licked his scars and breathed out pacing up and down the room as if the whole mansion was pressing down on him now. He knew he couldn't get out there. Not yet. The police was too much and constantly searching for him.

He just had to be patient. One thing was sure. If she was really alive, he would find her.

"Puddin?" he heard a low voice from behind him. He turned around staring at a very blushed Harley, dressed in a red revealing pajama dress "Owww why are you so saad pudding?" she said coming closer to him.

He sighed "Go away" he said angrily going to his office to find his stuff. His men had brought them here before he escaped from Arkham but they weren't as they should be according to him.

"Oh come on pudding!" she said happily as she rubbed her hands on his back "Don't you wanna rev up your Harley?"

She said before finding her face hitting the floor with a slap.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I saw your dad today" Niki said quickly as she hanged the white ribbons to the wall.

Scarlett stopped what she was doing for a split second before shrugging her shoulders.

"So?"

"They are getting divorced. Him and your mother" Niki said again glancing at Scarlett who continued on swiping the floor.

"I really don't understand why this is any of _my_ concern"

"I mean… they are your parents Scar…Maybe… I don't know maybe he wants to tell you something. In fact I am sure of it he actually-"

"I don't care what he has to say Niki!" Scarlett snapped "I have nothing to say to him" she said with an ironic laugh "I mean, he pointed a _gun_ at me. My own father" she spat out "A gun you know? The thing that kills people? Even _he_ never pointed a gun at me"

Niki frowned and stared at her "Him? As in…the Joker" she said conclusively.

"Yes Niki as in the Joker" Scarlett sighed annoyed. These couple of days had been really difficult for her. She couldn't get much sleep, always thought someone was in her room, God she even slept with a hammer under her bed. She didn't go anywhere and only came here to help Niki. She was so scared that he would come for her again even though she knew he had no reason to.

Hanna walked in the room then carrying a huge box and seemed as if she was about to fall down. Scarlett dropped the broom and caught the other side of the box just as it was about to fall over.

"Ugh thank God!" Hanna exclaimed, "These are plates"

"oh my plates are here!? Let me see!" Niki shouted enthusiastically before getting off her ladder. She opened the box and took one plate out giggling at how beautiful they were.

"They are really pretty!" Hanna jumped up and down "What do you think Scar?"

Scarlett forced a smile on her face "Yeah they are really beautiful" she sighed and dropped her broom "Listen I uh, I gotta run alright? I have to go to the pastry and see if everything is ok for the cake" she said putting on her coat and winter cap leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Niki said behind her.

"Look I know what I am doing is selfish alright? This is your wedding Niki I can't just be in there ruining it for you!"

"You are not ruining anything! We are just having a conversation that I myself know how is going to go down! If I didn't want it discussed I wouldn't say it! Just come inside"

"No" listen I do have to go to the pastry and anyway Hanna is in there I just want some air alright?"

Niki squeezed her arm and smiled with understanding "Alright. See ya later ok?"

"Yeah" Scarlett smiled fast and left.

She walked down the road as thoughts clouded her mind. How the hell did her dad find Niki? I mean yeah maybe it was an accident and he saw her at a store.

How could it be possible? Her parents lived across the city very far from where they were. Unless he called her. Maybe… maybe her dad did want to talk to her. Maybe this was just a misunderstanding right?

 _Right. And the gun was just a bubble gun_ she thought to herself. She went to the pastry shop and saw the order was done nicely and as expected before going back on the street again. She pulled down her gray cap covering her ears as cold ran through her. She sat down on a bench clutching her coat. She was freezing. But it was a good kind of freeze. Like the one you got when you swam in the ocean. She liked the cold and the winter. It made things so much easier. So much clearer. She closed her eyes and breathed in gulping.

And just like that, she saw something white landing on her nose. She blinked and tried to take it, but it was gone. She then looked down at her coat and across the city seeing white lights falling from the sky like a silk dress being torn apart. They fell slowly and peacefully serenading everything around them. Some of the cars across the road stopped and people went out of their cars with their kids to watch the snow descent down on the city.

Scarlett stood up and laught to herself as another lady came close to her.

"It's been a while since the last time it snowed right?" she told her and Scarlett laughed again.

"It's so beautiful" another man said behind her. It had been the first time in a long time that Scarlett felt happy. She'd never seen snow before and something about it made her feel free. She didn't know what it was but it was as if she was a whole new person again.

The air though grew heavier as the snow became thicker and faster. Yeah it was a nice picture but they had to get out of there. Scarlett wrapped her hands around herself and looked up at the sky one last time. She was about to walk away when she saw two young men looking at her across the lot. She squeezed her eyes not sure if they were really looking at her or not. She saw them looking to the right and left crossing the street before freezing herself. This kind of freeze was not because of the cold and the snow. It was a freeze of her blood. The smile was dropped from her face as she began pounting hard. Across the lot and coming towards her was an unfamiliar man to her along with a very familiar face which she couldn't quite place. She didn't remember his name but she was sure he was one of Joker's followers. She span around and began running then. She looked behind her briefly, the snow making it very difficult for her to see. The streets were almost empty now as snow kept falling freely from the sky. She couldn't see them anywhere. She turned around again and kept walking fast all her senses being alert. She could be lucky and maybe they had lost her.

She walked fast towards the hotel and glanced around her fast looking for any vans or people that could give away her location and her friend. She breathed out and went inside as she was greeted from the butler.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Bozo and Eric, one of the new guys, got in the van "We lost her" Bozo said burning Diego with his eyes as the man next to him sighed tiredly.

"Man we've been searching all day and you lost her?" he said turning to Bozo and Eric exasperated.

"Damn it" Diego breathed out rubbing his eyes. "Andrew" he said quickly to the man "go with Eric to the store get some beers." He said quickly and when nobody moved "Now!" he shouted out. It was the first time Bozo had seen Diego so angry and nervous. The men went out the van and as soon as the doors were shut, Bozo jumped to the front seat.

"You told me she was dead!" he said quietly but intensely.

"I well I didn't want to tell you because then you would freak out and ruin everything!"

"Oh yeah and this is much better now" Bozo shouted throwing his hands in the air

"How was I supposed to know that she would run into freaking Jonny damn it? What am I a psychic?"

"We should had left her alone Diego you know that" Bozo rubbed the back of his head and leaned his head on the window closing his eyes.

"If we had Boss would have turned into a little bunny by now. Look you saw it yourself he became soft when she was around! I did it for him alright?" he shouted as silence spread in the car.

"Boss is gonna kill us…and not fast" Bozo continued.

"Not if we find her first. Look we find her and kill her and-"

"No man!" Bozo snapped "No more! I want my head intact! We find the girl and get her back to him. Maybe if we do that he'll blame the doctor for the whole thing. Just maybe!"

The two men opened the door and got inside carrying the beers with them. Diego picked up the phone and dialed his number.

 ** _"You found her?"_** he heard Joker's voice from the end of the line.

"No boss. We lost her. And she moved she wasn't in the apartment either"

" ** _You lost her? You mean you saw her?"_** the Joker asked angrily.

"Not me. Johnny and Eric did"

The Joker stayed quiet **_"Change of direction. Look for Niki Cringles. I want you to find her and follow her every step. Look for her at 22 Daclaster street apartment nine. If she has not moved her house is still there"_** he said quickly and the line went dead.

Diego sighed and dropped the phone on Bozo's lap annoyed at what he was doing right now. Going after a little girl. "Change of plans boys. Andrew search for someone named Niki Cringles" he said starting the car. Andrew turned on his laptop and hacked into the page of GCPD – per usual- Diego drove to the known apartment – as he was the one that had drove the clown there in the first place- and parked.

"Andrew what's you got?"

"The files at the police seem clear, she works at a coffee shop, arrested once when she was sixteen for drinking" he said almost to himself "The apartment number is still the same must be her parent's house or so" he paused as he heard a small notification noise from his computer. He switched pages and saw that the system had found a match.

"Hey… There is something here about a wedding on Friday"

* * *

 **Did you see the Joker and Harley animated series reference? Did you? HUh huh? Of course you did ;) Review guys and let me know what you think! Cheerios**


	18. Just one night

**HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**

 **PLEASE READ**

 ******I'm sorry for anny tipos i will fic them tomorrow i promise. it's really late here and i am soooooooooooooo tired so so sorry. it is quite a long chapter and i enjoyed very much writing it so pleeeease review pleeeease***********

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuup" they heard the air horn splitting their ears. Scarlett jumped up surprised as Niki was already attacking the person who held the air horn instinctively.

"Auch!" Hanna shouted as she fell to the ground with Niki on top of her.

"Oh my God Hanna! Are you serious? This is the way you wake up a bride on her big day?" she screeched annoyed.

"Really?" Scarlett said sleepily falling back onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't! Wake up!" Hanna said pulling the covers. Scarlett looked at her as if she wanted to kill her.

"What's your problem?" she queued annoyed.

"My problem is that it's already ten o'clock and the makeup team is coming in half an hour! And you two still look like shit!"

"Ten!?" Niki shouted before pandemonium spread in the room. Scarlett jumped up and almost fell as she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Niki was already in the bathtub taking a bath and Hanna was just sitting on the porch of the hotel room casually drinking her coffee.

"God Hanna why didn't you wake us up earlier?" Niki said holding the towel around herself.

"Oh it's not my fault you drunk the bottle of vodka in here on your own yesterday! I have been trying to wake you two up since eight! Now deal!" she said still drinking her coffee.

Niki looked at Scarlett who simply shook her head "Fair enough" she half smirked.

They were just ready for the makeup and hair team when they heard a knock on their door. they had been staying there for a day or so and Tom was at home. Scarlett found that the groom must not see the bride thing soooo stupid but hey, it was their wedding right?

The makeup artist jumped in the room "Who's Nicole?"

Niki moved forward and she grabbed her by the arm forcing her down on a chair.

"Ok people!" she said "Let's move it!" she shouted as the rest of the team came in.

"Who's the maid of honor? You?" she said looking at Scarlett "Well you're next"

Scarlett looked at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows moving towards Hanna.

"Well that did sound like a threat" Hanna giggled.

"I know right?" she whispered back.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Scarlett put on her dress very carefully trying not to tear the delicate fabric. She zipped it from the side and stared at herself in the mirror.

Overall she was quite please with her appearance. She had gotten a royal blue floor length one-shoulder dress with a silver-white small belt just below her breasts. Niki had suggested that purple would suit her better but she had insisted.

No purple.

The hairdresser made her black-brown hair fall over her covered shoulder in a wavy like manner which completed the whole look flawlessly. Because it had gotten so long it was impressive she had to admit. She finished up her makeup applying some more mascara herself and pressed her lips together to spread the crimson red lipstick perfectly.

She took one final look in the mirror, readjusting her dress to make sure that the scar on her shoulder was not visible and sighed.

"Are you guys ready…" she slowed down "Miss Martha" she smiled politely seeing Niki's mother.

"Scarlett dear look at you!" the lady said coming closer giving her a hug "You've gotten so beautiful how are you? How's your parents?"

She glanced to Niki fast "They're good" she completed quickly "so I'll leave you two and go downstairs the guests are already here I think" she smiled as Niki sighed anxiously.

"Relax! This is your day and you look beautiful" Scarlett looked at her sympathetically.

"Thank you Scar" she replied "for everything" she said giving her a final hug.

* * *

 ** _Xxxxxxxxx_**

Scarlett was starving. She hadn't eaten all morning and it was already six o'clock in the evening. After the ceremony they all moved to the reserved area of the hotel for dinner but she had to make sure everyone was sitting in place and that the food was ok and the music and ughhhhh she was starving.

She finally served herself from the food buffet and sat down next to Niki who was herself just eating and occasionally smooching with Tom.

" insisted for the vegetarian plate so just so you know you have one extra portion" she said as she began eating her food.

"Uh…that woman" Niki answered back quietly.

"I know why did you invite her?" she whispered at her as they laughed.

"It's my mum… you know I had to" Niki replied, pulling back her veil from the sides of her face.

"Here" Scarlett said taking it off out of her hair.

"Uh thank you"

After a while she got really bored. She was sitting on the table playing with a straw when she felt Niki falling on her hugging her.

"Come oooon dance with us!" she said pulling Scarlett with her.

"No Niki really I don't ouch Niki no!" she laughed uncontrollably as Niki finally pushed her on the dance floor. She made an extraordinary effort –for Niki's sake- to dance even though she was in no mood. She felt quite a bitch being her best friend's wedding while she wanted to just go home and sleep to death.

Just when she was about to go sit back down, the lights went dim and a slow song came up. Tom grabbed Niki by the waist giving her a kiss on her bare shoulder and turning her around to dance. A tall man – who Hanna had been flirting with all night- came up to Hanna asking her to dance. Hanna accepted and as soon as she was facing Scarlett she opened her mouth and gave her the ok sign. Scarlett giggled to herself and made for one of the chairs before a hand caressed her shoulder. She jumped surprised and swirled around. She laughed when she saw Niki's brother looking at her.

"Care to dance?" he smiled at her.

"Billyy" she smiled hugging him "I haven't seen you all night where were you?"

"I had stuff to do as well. You know my lil'sis is getting married. I just got home from New York this morning barely made it" he said grabbing her from the waist. As soon as Scarlett saw him, her mood became instantly lighter. The three of them were best friends when they were little as Scarlett and Billy were the unbreakable duo. They used to be even closer than she was with Niki.

They began dancing slowly "So how've you been?" he asked her.

"Well I'm ok I guess? Besides the fact that if you hadn't showed up I would be the little girl in the corner who nobody wants to dance with" she laughed and he shook his head.

"No you're doing it"

"What?" she looked at him.

"You're the one that's keeping the signs above your head screaming GO AWAY GO AWAY!" he shouted.

"Shhh" she said as they both giggled.

"Seriously why are you like that?"

"Like what?" she frowned.

"Like everybody is out to get you" he said seriously his eyes warming up.

That was a little harsh but she couldn't be mad at Billy. Not ever. She placed her head on his chest closing her eyes.

"I missed you so much Billy" she squeezed her eyes feeling a little bit of closure.

"I missed you too…" he paused and half smiled "bear"

"Hey! I told you not to calm me that!" she snapped up and smiled punching him on the chest.

"Well old habits die hard!" she shook her head at him.

And then the music stopped.

Abruptly.

And then the gunshot came.

She heard some screams and a couple of more gunshots. Before the lights went bright again and she could hear light whispering. And as the room went deadly silent the wheels in her head began turning.

"Scar! Scar!" she heard a whisper beside her. It was Niki "He is here. It's the Joker" she continued.

"What?" she replied with wide eyes.

"What? What do you have to do with the Joker?" Tom beside her asked quietly.

"Just get away from me" Scarlett stepped back "If you're with me you're in danger"

"Ok go hide!" Niki said before leaving. Scarlett kept her head low as Billy led her under a table. It was covered up to the floor with a white tablecloth.

"Billy get out of here" she pushed him trying to get him to leave.

"No I'm not leaving you alone"

"You've been gone from Gotham for five years this man is dangerous just go! Please! Just do it for me" they stared at each other for a while before he lowered his eyes and got out of their hiding as the Joker began talking.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" he said as he moved through the crowd. He glanced around the terrified faces searching for one particular one.

"We wish the couple a.. uh lifetime of happiness" he said casually "I only have one question. Where is Scarlett Griffin?" he stayed quiet trying to listen to an answer. Some of them turned around trying to find her, having that –she was here just a second ago- look on their face.

"Ohhh come on now doll face" he began walking slowly in the room "don't be shy now" he shouted loud enough to be heard in the entire room.

Scarlett put a hand over her mouth from under the table. He wanted her dead. She knew that. There was no other reason why he would be back. She was the one that escaped and he couldn't have this mark on his biography.

The Joker clenched his fist as rage electrified him. where was she? She was here judging by the look of everybody. He continued asking the people one by one as his men pushed them away from him. Harley was securely home as he wanted to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid that would get her killed.

By his own hand.

He couldn't have her near Scarlett. Nononono not near his Scar.

He frowned dangerously as she was still not found. But his face smoothened when he saw the bride. He grinned bowing.

"My my what a beautiful bride you make!" he said approaching Niki. Scarlett felt her eyes going wide at those words.

"You must be uh, Niki…hm?" he said approaching the couple. Tom was hiding her behind him before two men grabbed him by the shoulders knocking him down and punching him on the face.

"Tom!" Niki yelled kneeling beside her.

"Nonononono you don't" he said grabbing her by the arm pulling her up. He pressed the blonde woman against his chest forcing her to look straight into his eyes. She fought for a little while until the Joker brushed his knife against her cheek.

"My my feisty you are" he giggled "But tell me do you uh, know where Scar is? Good old Scar ya know? Long black brown hair, big brown eyes? She's uh, kind of your uh, best friend?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Go to hell" Scarlett heard Niki saying through her teeth. She then heard his voice again as her heard started racing, adrenaline making her muscles hurt.

"Where do you think I come from?" he growled lowly. Scarlett sighed knowing that he wouldn't stop until he found her. She closed her eyes and breathed out gulping, knowing that she was not ready. She pulled up the tablecloth and left her hiding. She walked towards them through the crowd as she heard gasps all around her.

"Stop" she shouted her voice shaking. His head snapped to her direction, instantly letting Niki go. His eyes pierced hers immediately and she saw his features growing surprisingly soft. He licked his scars and walked towards her slicking his hair back. Scarlett gulped, lowering her eyes, not being able to maintain their eye contact any more.

"Well well look at you" he said seductively. He circled around her, not touching her before stopping in front of her.

"I'll do what you want" she almost whispered looking at his vest "Just don't hurt anybody"

"No" she heard Billy's voice from behind her. Her head snapped up and she shot enormous eyes at him.

"Billy stand down" she grabbed him by the wrist pushing him back. The Joker's eyes grew dark.

"No I will not let him take you" Billy stared at the Joker before a hand pulled him down by the shoulders. He was knocked down by one of the Joker's men as she was found incredibly fast in his arms. The Joker locked his hand securely around her waist and it seemed as If for a second he leaned down sniffing her hair.

"Well well look at lover boy right here" he giggled. Scarlett grabbed his arm and tried to free herself hopelessly. "Stop. That" he whispered to her and only her right next to her ear. "if you don't mind uh, Billy is it? I'll have to take little Scar here with me. Too sad you won't be here to see it" he said fast pointing a gun at the fallen man.

"No no please!" Scarlett struggled and she was released. Joker stared at her dead on in the eyes. His face was hard and his eyes as she remembered them. That charming darkness still in them and still making her skin crawl.

"I'll come with you. I'll not struggle. Just like you want" she said breathlessly "Just please don't hurt him. Please he is my friend" she pleaded

"Please" she whispered "Just like you want"

The Joker stared at her emotionlessly, his tongue running over his teeth inside his mouth. his expression grew confused for a split second when she mentioned that he was her _friend._

He lowered his gun blinking once his face growing softer again. He offered her his hand as she promised she wouldn't struggled. Scarlett looked back at Niki mouthing _I'm sorry_ knowing that the wedding was already ruined and she was never gonna see her again. She took his hand not daring to look at him. he grabbed her palm instantly pulling her with him. She was basically running behind him now as he dragged her out the hotel and shoved her in the van. He closed the door and she scrambled to the side as she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. She gulped, her breath coming out shakily. She covered her feet with her dress seeing some stares on her bare legs and revealed scar. It was a long bumpy ride but nobody paid any attention to her and the van came abruptly to a halt making her fall on one guy to her right.

"Wow easy there tiger" she pulled back not looking at him as laughter erupted from all of the men. The door was finally open revealing a very fidgety Joker.

"Out" he ordered as the van was immediately empty. Scarlett left the van as well not daring to look at him. She looked at the huge building in front of her before he grabbed her by the wrist dragging her with him again. She dripped and whimpered in surprise as he kept dragging her with him. She glanced at random rooms , seeing some familiar and some unfamiliar faces. Her face rested on Diego giving him a small genius hopeless smile before disappearing up the stairs. She was shoved into a room as he closed the door immediately. She heard some yelling and banging from outside and she stepped back as her breath hitched in her throat.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears when she saw the doorknob turning. He closed the door behind him and she gulped, obviously terrified. When he did something she did not expect.

He pulled her painfully into his arms, wrapping his iron grip around her waist burying his face on her shoulder breathing her in.

"It's you it's really you" he mumbled and she frowned in confusion. He pulled back and before she could say anything he crushing his lips onto her. Scarlett whimpered surprised at the beginning before sensation overtook her almost immediately. She closed her eyes, not being able to move since his grip was so strong. She could hear him purring in her mouth. His kiss was It was so desperate, so helpless and, not being able to help herself, she responded.

For a while.

She pushed back hard on his chest, separating them and wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"What do you want?" she question feeling tears filling up her eyes after three months.

The Joker stared at her in what seemed like a Nirvana state "No no you don't you did that for a while" he said pulling her close to him again.

"Let go of me!" she shouted folding her knees to free herself. He let her go confused as she scrambled up from the floor tears streaming down her face now.

"What do you think you're doing? What you think you can just walk into my life just like that after what you've done? You think I'm your personal little whore!?" she shouted in his face.

"Huh?" he stared at her his face darkening with query "hey hey look at me" he walked closer to her trying to touch her face but she pushed his hands away.

"No! don't touch me you don't have the right to touch me!" she shouted on the top of her lungs.

"What did-"

She didn't let him finish "You left me! You just left me there!" she began sobbing then " You took off leaving me like a dog. What you think I'll just fuck you now because you kidnapped me? Huh? I'll rather die!" she shouted pushing on his chest. She was holding that in for so long she couldn't control herself now. He stared at her darkly not knowing what to tell her. How could she ever believe he would leave her?

Well yeah he was crazy and a sociopath but, she was his. She was the only person that mattered. Even in the mess that his mind was in, this one thread was the only thing that still helped him maintain his sanity somehow.

"You know" she sucked the air in feeling as if she was going to faint "For a second, just a second I thought you cared" she continued laughing "but I guess you are a really good comedian after all"

The Joker had had it. He grabbed her by the shoulders trying to pin her to the wall.

"NO! GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" she freaked out as her back hit the wall.

"Will you shut up already!?" he shouted back as she kept hitting him. He tried controlling her hands unsuccessfully as he felt his very sensitive nervous system snapping.

"SHUT UP!" he roared hitting his fist on the wall next to her head. Scarlett squealed bringing her hands over mouth as she felt the wall cracking. He was breathing heavily now, his head hanging. He was hunched forward and she could hear him mumbling quietly.

"Left her there just left her there sons of bitches" he straightened up pushing his hair back and licking his scars. He sighed running his gloved hand on her face. He shook his head bringing his face inches from hers.

"I thought you were dead" he growled slowly looking at her straight on.

"What?" she questioned confused.

He gripped her chin softly but steadily "I thought. You were. Dead"

Scarlett stared at her in disbelief "How… what?" she questioned again.

"Diego came out saying that you were dead" he said, his voice low and serious "It's either him or the doctor. One of the two supposed you were dead"

Scarlett closed her eyes and laughed ironically "And you were so worried that you couldn't even check"

He now wrapped his hand around her neck "I. couldn't" his eyes burned into hers "Not you" he said softer, his grip loosening.

He was so close now. And staring into his eyes she finally realized how much she'd missed him. she wanted to believe him so badly. But after spending so long away from him, feeling so betrayed she couldn't bring herself to actually even think about it.

"Scarlett" he whispered rubbing her cheek placing his forehead over hers. Scarlett gulped and gasped at the closeness wanting to hug him so badly. She could feel the heat radiating from their bodies and electricity moving through them like a river. "Please just give me one night. I just. I need you" he breathed in her mouth and she felt her knees go weak. He seemed so human. So normal and different. He was always softer when he was with her but that was way too much. How could he be lying. He seemed…so

So broken.

She felt his hands wrapping around her waist pressing her even harder against the wall, that familiar warmth when they were together spreading in the room. She was about to give in when what seemed like a female voice echoed in the hall. Scarlett opened her eyes and frowned as the door opened a short woman appearing.

She was beautiful. She had blonde hair up in two ponytails. She wore a red and black spandex uniform and had big blue eyes and a very wide smile which fell immediately when she saw the Joker having an unknown girl pushed up against the wall.

"Puddin!" she shouted confused as Scarlett's heart fell to the floor.

* * *

 **I know it's a little bit off character but that is how i imagined it dont hate. Reviews please and tell me what you think should happen next!**


	19. Leave me to dream

**Hey guys here is the new update! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews!**

 ****Khm lemons if you haven't guessed*****

 **disclaimer**

CiCix3 I know right!?

CrazyNonWriter thank you very much for the review ;)

Strorybook thumb Thank you for the feedback! Sorry about Harley it's just how I personally imagined it

Breesabry Thank you puddin

* * *

 _ **In the dark**_  
 _ **And I'm right on the middle mark**_  
 _ **I'm just in the tier of everything that rides below the surface**_  
 _ **And I watch from a distance seventeen**_  
 _ **And I'm short of the others dreams of being golden and on top**_  
 _ **It's not what you painted in my head**_  
 _ **There's so much there instead of all the colors that I saw**_

 _ **We all are living in a dream,**_  
 _ **But life ain't what it seems**_  
 _ **Oh everything's a mess**_  
 _ **And all these sorrows I have seen**_  
 _ **They lead me to believe**_  
 _ **That everything's a mess**_

 _ **But I wanna dream**_  
 _ **I wanna dream**_  
 _ **Leave me to dream**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I know all your reasons**_  
 _ **To keep me from seeing**_  
 _ **Everything is actually a mess**_  
 _ **But now I am leaving**_  
 _ **All of us were only dreaming**_  
 _ **Everything is actually a mess**_

 _ **~Dream~ Imagine dragons**_

* * *

"Who is she!?" the girl squealed annoyingly. She was on the verge of tears and her tiny body was shaking.

"Out" the Joker barked his eyes not leaving Scarlett's face who was looking at the girl from her to toe obviously distressed.

"But but" the girl complained like a little child "but who is sheee puddin? And and why is she up against the wall like that?"

Scarlett glared at the Joker her face hardening "You were…grief-stricken I see" she said quietly. The Joker let go of her and marched up to Harley, his back hunched forward dangerously.

"I said OUT!" he growled and slapped her hard across the face. The girl fell to the floor instantly with blood leaking out of her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Scarlett jumped forward pushing him out of the way and kneeling next to the injured woman. She placed a hand on her back turning her around, as she seemed almost unconscious. She turned to the Joker furious.

"Why did you do that!?" she shouted accusingly. The Joker rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. "Oh yeah real nice" she continued "Now I'm the stupid one who's telling you not to hit-"

Suddenly, she felt something thin and strong on her throat and she was pulled back her head colliding with a warm body. She reached up to her throat feeling something rubbery chocking her to death.

"Tell me what you've done to my Mr.J!" she heard Harley's voice from above her "Tell me what you've done to him!"

Scarlett opened her mouth to get enough air as she saw the purple figure in front of her dashing forward to their direction.

"That's enough now!" he said grabbing Harley from the waist and pulling her up. But she never let go of the rubber around Scarlett's neck.

The Joker punched the woman on the side of her head, leaving her finally unconscious. Scarlett coughed loudly feeling as if she would puke and touched her throat in pain. As soon as he saw that she was ok he leaned casually against the wall not helping her up.

"Now whooo's the stupid one?"

"Uh you're such an asshole" she made out in pain. The Joker giggled to himself as he pulled Harley out of the room by her leg and dropped her in the corridor. He went back inside and locked the door this time around. When the pain was finally gone, Scarlett got up and fixed her dress looking at him. She didn't say anything she just folded her hands over her chest waiting for an explanation. It was sort of weird being jealous at the Joker. He didn't belong to anyone and she was acting like the typical girlfriend of some sort. And they weren't even a couple. They never were.

A normal one at least.

His hand balled into fists wanting to pick her up and just throw her on the bed right there and just make her scream her lungs out. But that wouldn't do. He didn't want to scare her. Yeah, things were so screwed up in his head.

"She was my uh, therapist in Arkham"

"And what kind of therapy did you do together?" she raised her eyebrow. The Joker sighed glancing at her warningly. He diverted his eyes again and turned around, not being able to stare at her naked shoulder.

"She uh, was an easy target" He said taking off his coat "After a while she fell for me uh charm and good looks. She's the one that busted me out of Arkham. That's all" he said irritated. He was rolling up his sleeves and Scarlett understood that he didn't like giving her a report of what and why. She shook her head and threw her head in the air, not very convinced by his story.

"You know? Why do I even ask. It's not like I care or something" she said heading for the door. She unlocked it and opened it but it was immediately slummed shut. The Joker glared at her, his hand securely on the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked dangerously.

"I'm leaving" she said quickly trying the doorknob again. But the Joker's hand was unmovable.

"You said you would come" he said and she saw him shaking slightly.

"And I did. Now I'm leaving" she said again annoyed. The Joker grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her close to him.

"You said just like I want" he said staring into her eyes making it impossible for her to break eye contact. "This is what I want" he whispered into her lips.

Scarlett felt her eyes fluttering for a moment before she came out of her quick trance.

"And then what?" she said sharply "You're gonna leave me again the next time you get bored? Or then next time I become a burden? If that's the case just take your Harley anyway but don't expect me to stick around and watch that"

"Why?" he said darkly amusement in his voice catching up on her tone "Is it bothering you?" he ran his gloved hand down her spine.

"Not a bit" she said through clenched teeth trying to move out of his grasp, "I couldn't care less actually. I just have things to do myself you know"

"Mmm" he nuzzled her neck and she diverted her eyes, trying not to make a sound. She felt him taking off his gloves and she felt his now warm hands on her back. Unable to move Scarlett closed her eyes blocking out the warm sensation between her legs. He smiled at himself and placed a wet kiss on her shoulder, trying to read her face.

"Can't you just let me go!?" she shouted obviously affected by the intimacy.

"But I'm not even holding you that strong doll" he whispered into her ear, the air from his breath sending shivers down her spine. And he was right. His grip was very soft and not at all compulsive like before. She was able to leave if she wanted and yet here she stood, dumbfounded and mesmerized. Scarlett looked at him in the eyes as hers became watery. He stared at her warmly but a sign of victory was hidden somewhere inside that fathomless black. Scarlett gulped feeling the lump on her throat becoming unbearable.

"One night Scarlett" he whispered cupping her face. His fingers felt like a lightened silk on her skin and they moved with devotion and accuracy on her face as if he was trying to memorize it. "I know you want to stay here"

Scarlett shook her head giving up "But you left me" she whispered as the tears began falling then.

"Nonono" he placed his forehead on hers. His attitude was so swiftly changed again and he was acting like a normal man. But she didn't know if this was all an act or not. "I could never leave you" he said slowly and with difficulty.

Before she could reply, his scarred lips touched hers gently and her whole world was suddenly sucked down in an invisible vortex. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he growled approvingly, his kiss instantly becoming more aggressive. He squeezed the side of her body, taking her in completely and pulling her even closer to him. She took off her heels still kissing him as he grabbed her ass and squeezed. She was shorter now and that made him feel even more dominant over her. Scarlett moaned lightly into his mouth as his hands moved above her belly and onto her chest. He was moving them backwards now and as soon as he legs hit the bed a strong arm came up to her waist making her fall onto it gently. They never broke the kiss as he laid on top of her, their tongues now moving like fire. She pulled lightly onto his hair the scent of his cologne burning her nose. She was abruptly turned around and she heard the distinctive sound of a blade opening and fabric tearing before her whole back was a exposed bare to him. A moan escaped her lips as his mouth traced her spine and his tongue played with her shoulder blades. His lower body was pressed hard against her and she could feel his hard member on her thigh.

The dressed was quickly removed and she was swang around once more, trapped under him. His lips were onto hers again, this time sloppy and quick as his hand moved between her breasts. She was lifted up then like a rag doll and she sat onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She began unbuttoning his shirt and vest as his hands roamed her body. She pulled him forward by the side of his neck deepening their kisses even more, as she moved her hips on him. He grunted approvingly digging his nails onto her back. She threw her head back in pleasure as his lips attacked her neck once more. She was finally touching him skin to skin when she was pushed back on the bed. His head began descending on her body, first taking her breast into his mouth. When he reached her belly, he traced his fingers on her bullet scar and paused. He stared at it for a while as if the memories flooded him before shutting his eyes and purring wrapping his hands around her waist.

There was a thin layer of sweat on top of both of their bodies which grew thicker as the Joker reached down her sensitive area. He kissed and licked her as uncontrollable moans left her mouth. She gripped down on the bed sheets trying to ease off the sensation which was overpowering her. His tongue moved like fire and his hair tickled the sides of her thighs gently. She squeezed her eyes and almost cried out from pleasure as she reached her climax the Joker smirking against her. He was then on top of her again, kissing her hard on the mouth, the sweet taste of her lips just like he remembered them. He looked down at her mesmerized. Her eyes were half closed and her lips were parted. She was panting hard and he smiled to himself satisfied. Slightly disorientated, she moved her hands down his trousers, undoing the belt and the zipper pulling them down. She swang them around quickly, lying on top of him.

She kissed his torso and rubbed his shoulder with her fingers as she moved lower onto his body, her long hair caressing his bare strong stomach. She put his member in her mouth and she heard him groan in ecstasy. It wasn't long before she was pulled up into his arms and forced to sit on his lap once more. He wrapped his hands around her body, never breaking eye contact as he entered her. She folded her knees next to his legs for balance as they began moving. She could feel the fire radiating from her body as his exposed skin captured it and welcomed every bit of her flames. He pulled down on her hair exposing her neck as she moaned. He balled the end of her hair keeping them there as she found it incredibly difficult to breath.

Scarlett dug her nails on his shoulder in payback, something that only made him even more animalistic. He brought her head up from the back of her neck, pounding into her hard as if it was the end of the world. Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck now, feeling her climax approaching. He grabbed her hips pulling them up and down fast.

"Mine!" he shouted out as they reached their climax together. They breathed heavily onto each other, Scarlett clinging onto him as strongly as possible. Afraid that he might leave her again. She had lived through his abandonment once and she had no intention of repeating it. She felt him push her back just to look at her face. He pushed the hair away from her cheeks and licked the tip of her nose fast. Scarlett couldn't help but smile weakly before his lips touched hers.

"You are mine" he said quietly, his voice hoarse but steady "don't ever do that again"

"Do what" she frowned.

"Leave me" he stared straight into her soul and a part of Scarlett started to believe him. His eyes were so clear now. She pushed away the thoughts of if or why as he pushed her back onto the bed, covering her with the sheets. He wrapped his arms around her still looking at her as she drifted off to sleep.

He kept staring at the girl in his arms, still not sure if he was awake or not. He had spent so many nights dreaming about her coming back, pretending that he didn't care that she was dead that her being here was something surreal. As if an angel had fallen straight from heaven into the arms of a demon. He closed his eyes, knowing that when she was back, trouble would be much easier to reach. He once again had a weak spot.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Huh? Huh? Steamy enough? Pllleeeeease review people and let me know what you think ;)**


	20. Once Upon A time in a madhouse far away

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo soorryyy for the long wait! I had a real writer's block i had so many things I wanted to write and noo no imagination of how to write them what's so ever!**

 **So if you guys want to give me any ideas that you would like to see be my guest it would be helpful. i do have a plotline but i could use the extra help you know what i mean bro?**

 **Thank you soooo much for the reviews they are lovely. The last two actually gave me the power to write this chapter! So thanks a lot!**

 **Here it is! Enjoy my lovely birds!**

 **Important things are going on so pay attention!**

 **One more think that i never mention**

 **ALWAYS pay attention to the song at the beginning. It gives away the whole chapter every time**

* * *

 _Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in the air's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
_ _Paranoia's all I got left_ _  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
It watches everything  
So I know now when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin_

 _It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

 ** _-Papercut -_** _ **Linkin Park**_

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly and sighed a small smile forming on her lips. She yawned and stretched sitting up slowly. He was gone again but that didn't surprise her. She sat up wrapping the sheets around herself. She walked to the bathroom feeling her feet sore from standing up so quickly. She dropped the sheets to the door and hopped into the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it pour down her body. She looked down seeing red and black falling down the tub from last night. She washed her hair and body staying little while longer in the bathroom. When she was finally finished she got out. The whole room was filled with steam something that made it harder to breath. She wiped a part of the mirror glass with her hand, removing some of the steam and looking at her reflection. She wiped a bit more and gasped nearly dropping the towel. She whirled around a small shriek leaving her mouth.

"What the hell!?" she shouted seeing the blonde woman standing in front of her now. Harley was staring at her calmly leaning casually back at the door. She was wearing a black and red sui but with no mask this time. Her sea-blue eyes were piercing into hers. It somehow reminded Scarlett of a cat. That girl seemed so small and fragile yet with a grace so powerful that it was even emitted from her entire little figure. She was still and motionless yet it felt like if she decided to make a move, she would be fast and swift and no match would be found for her skills.

That was what she seemed like. Exactly like him.

"Had a nice bath?" she smiled faintly her eyes still glued on her pupils.

Scarlett crooked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. Fine. She could play this game. Bitch to bitch.

"Lovely actually. Although I usually don't find psychopathic goons waiting for me to finish"

"Well there's always a first" Harley threw her a grin "You know. I get it"

Scarlett licked the top of her mouth "Get what?" she said calmly.

"Why he liked you. You've got a hell of a face, dollface" she laughed and paused when she saw Scarlett's surprised reaction.

"What's the matter?" she said sweetly "You don't like the nickname?" she pouted like a little child."I know I like it" she continued her voice becoming low and seductive "Especially when he tells me to crawl into bed" she said ungluing her back from the door and walking toward Scarlett slowly. She kept her ground feeling an unusual anger rising from inside her head.

"Why he grabs me by the arm" she continued lustfully touching Scarlett smoothly on her shoulder "and pushes me back until my back hits the wall" she came uncomfortably closer to Scarlett now. She snapped pushing Harley back a disgusted look forming on her face.

"Get away you freak" she spat out and moved towards the door. Harley's eyes glimmered.

"Freeeak.. mmmmmm let me seeeeeee" she placed her finger at the edge of her lips pretending to think as Scarlett got out of the bathroom. "Freak as in the man you fucked last night? Freak as in the man you were jealous of when you find out he found someone better" she said blocking Scarlett's way "A perfect match" she whispered almost angrily at Scarlett. She stared at her not responding. Harley laughed loudly "You know it's true. And I think this kind of makes you a freak too"

"What do you want?" Scarlett said exasperated. "Just tell me what you want and get out"

Harley lowered her eyes and laughed a scary little snicker "Heheh…Get out…" she clenched her fists controlling herself before looking at Scarlett.

"I'm not here to fight you Scaaar. Although if I uh, wanted I could break your neck like a twig and you know it" she said intensely "But no" she smiled sweetly again. "He will kill you himself when he has to and throw you in the nearest garbage bin"

"Uhuu" Scarlett smiled back "Perhaps the one he found _you_ in"

Harley hissed and pulled her lips back raising her fist to the air. Scarlett raised her head slightly readying herself for the fight to start but the fist never descended. Harley stepped away breathing heavily. When she turned around again she had the same crazy happy eyes like before. Scarlett smiled at herself and dropped the towel with confidence and began getting dressed. Harley stared at her body momentarily before standing up straighter trying to seem taller.

"You see the problem is that Mr. J is changing because of you. And this is something that cannot happen. You see right now, you are a piece that came back to life. I can't kill you" she said as if she was stating the obvious . Scarlett frowned still getting dressed not sure if this girl was for real or not "If I do I'll just join you to hell in the next five minutes! Nonononono I haaave to bring you down oouuur level don't you agree? Only then will he understand that no matter how crazy you think you are, I will aaalways be his girl" she spoke quickly as if she was in a kind of trance. "Because with me, he is who he is supposed to be. He is strong and crazy and… sexy" she smiled widely. "I complete him Scarlett. ME" she said again her smile dropping.

"Talk about mood swings" Scarlett raised her eyebrow trying as hard as she can to show that her words didn't go through her. "Are you PMSing?"

Harley stared at her and then threw her head back a huge laugh erupting from her chest. "You" she said and then continued laughing "You're funny!" she managed to say after all. She pretended to wipe a tear away and composed herself moving a finger to Scarlett. "You're so funny. God you really are" she said placing her hands on her hips. Scralett was now dressed not paying any attention to the girl.

"Okok let me try as well! I've got a story! Listen!" she shook her hands and breathed out"So! There is this doctor at a psychiatric clinic right? And this doctor and a patient fall maaadly in love with each other! So the doctor decides to help him out of the clinic"

Scarlett rolled her eyes putting on her shoes realizing that she was talking about herself and Jack.

"Then after a while, a little girl pops up that claims to be the man's lover" she said with awe placing her hand on the hips "so the little doctor does some research on the girl because she was absolutely sure that the girl's name reminded her of something. And there it was!"

Scarlett frowned in confusion. She was finally paying attention to Harley because something inside of her ticked.

"What had happened is that the doctor remembered the girl's name from the patients at the clinic. The girl was inserted to the clinic when she was four for killing her own rabbit with her bare hands and then banging her classmate's head on the table leaving him half paralyzed along with other lovely little deeds"

Scarlett stared at her blankly. Harley began laughing hysterically as she saw the change on Scarlett's face.

"You're lying" she said in disbelief.

"Oh trust me honey I never lie about work and deep down in that pretty head of yours, you know I'm not lying"

Harley took a step back and grabbed a white envelope from the side table "Here" she said shoving it to Scarlett. She caught it still frozen into place. Harely stepped closer to her looking at her from head to toe "After reading this, you might wanna rethink the definition of the word _freak_ " she whispered to her and then grinned widely. She stepped back and hopped out the room.

"Happy readiiiing!" she shouted from the corridor. Scarlett got her head around it and snapped. She launched forward and closed the door kicking it once in anger. She stared down at the envelope in her hands irritated at how Harley had gotten to her so easily.

She shook her head and sighed opening the envelope and frowning. Inside there was an old file of records. She read the front page:

ARKHAM ASYLLUM

PATIENT NO. 15578524

SUPERVISOR: DR HUGO STRANGER

She opened up the file and stared at the photo at the top right of the page. She stared at the girl in the picture with wide eyes obviously recognizing it.

 **21/07/1997**

 **NAME:** _Scarlett Griffin_

 **AGE:** _4_

 **EXAMINATION:**

 _The subject had shown signs of bipolar disorder and mild depression along with suicidal tendencies when in captivation or in small dark areas. It has clear predisposition to masochistically instincts and a difficult time when mingling with other individuals._

 **BIOPSY:**

 _Sociopath_

 _Psychopath_

 **STATE:**

 _Extremely Dangerous_

 _Treatable_

Scarlett dropped to the ground in disbelief. She turned the page fast almost ripping it apart. There was a record of the girl's visits with the doctor and what they said every week. She began breathing heavily as she turned the pages fast.

"Ugh!" she shrieked throwing the file across the room and pressing her back against the bed. She stared at it as if it was a wolf ready to tear her to pieces. It couldn' t be true! It was all part of Harley's plan to get her to go crazy! It had to be it! Scarlett crawled slowly to the file feeling her eyes burning. She lifted it slowly into her lap and began reading the sessions to herself.

" _The subject is still refusing medication and aid from the staff. It has had no positive response to electro shocking and the treatment seems once again a dead end. When asked why she thinks she is here, her answer is still "Because I want to be here"_

Scarlett felt the room going still. Her head snapped up fast staring into nothingness. She felt the hair on her back rising as the rush of adrenaline enveloped her body. A face of a bold man with round small glasses filled her mind accompanied by a strong feeling of hate. Actual, pure hate. A feeling that made her want to grab a blade and shove it hard into his carotid-

Wait. What was going on? Was she just fantasizing about killing a man? A man that she knew…

Doctor Hugo Strange

The letters jumped out of the paper.

"Oh my God" she whispered to herself as more memories begun flooding her mind. She grabbed her head and screamed trying to block out the familiar voices. She had never heard them before but it was as if they were there all along. Actual, human, voices.

The corridors, the cell, the doctor, the chair, the pills, the night the isolation, the lunch, the knife, the man, the rabbit, the boy, the table, the teacher, the neighbors,the bike, the screwdriver, the butter knife, the leg, the blood, the smile, the doll, the staff, the syringe, the pain, the screaming, the biting, the eyes, the scratching, the doctor, the stillness, the.

Scarlett opened her eyes and her scream was cut short.

The fire

* * *

 **Xxxxxxx**

Joker got in the building in the morning of the next day before sunrise. Business was good this night and he had gotten the chance to scare shitless some innocent hard working civilians. What could be better? His good mood was almost ruined when he felt something falling onto him and latching on his clothes.

"Puddin! You're home!" Harley said happily kissing him hard on the mouth. The Joker pushed her back and slapped her hard across the face.

"I told you not to do that" he said sharply. He had warned her a thousand times. Noooo kissing on the lips. He hated that!

Well with her of course. His thoughts drifted upstairs and he moved towards the stairs. Harley rubbed her cheek distressed but grinned to herself when she saw him going upstairs. The Joker took off his coat and grinned to himself. He would fuck his girl so hard tonight and make her see the sky full of stars. He kept smiling at himself and he opened the door of the room. It was dark with no light turned on at this hour. It was nighttime and yet she wasn't here.

"Scarlett?" she shouted a little bit angrily. No answer. When he was about to leave the room and go get her back from wherever she had gone he heard a low dragging sound. He frowned and moved inside the room finally seeing the girls form on the floor. He kneeled down next to her fast. She seemed as if she was hurt. If that Harley bitch had touched her he would-

He froze when he lifted her face towards him. He couldn't see clearly but those were not the eyes he knew. They were stained with tears that were still streaming down but there was something dancing inside of them that he had never seen before. It woke up instincts that he had never felt with her. It was as if the girl he was holding was the same as the night before. But wasn't.

She was staring through him, as if he wasn't even there. She was unblinking and motionless.

"Scarlett" he said softly really knowing how to handle a situation like this. The girl's head jerked slightly as she got out of her trance, finally staring at him dead on . Her eyes then grew soft and hurt, more of his Scarlett flooding this body in front of the Joker.

"What happened" he rubbed his gloved hand on her cheek. She blinked away some more tears as she clutched her hand onto him vest hard, holding for dear life.

"I killed him" she whispered in a hoarse voice. "I killed Ryan"

* * *

 **A loooot of background info are coming up guys you might wanna watch out! What did you guys think about Scarlett's origin? Pretty cool? Pretty dumb? Not pretty ate all? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOOW!**


	21. Reborn

_**Hey guys soooooo sorry for the long wait I had exams in uni and it was very tight so it was just now that I got the chance to write something up.**_

 _ **It is a small chapter and a flashback I found it interesting to write and the story is going to the final turn so I hope you enjoy**_

 _ **So sorry if you feel confused by the chapter feel free to PM me for any questions**_

 _ **And reviews pleeeeease**_

* * *

 _She excited her apartment heading down to her brother in exasperation. She walked quickly through the people trying not to touch anyone._

 _Goooood why was everyone in such a hurry? She paused then in the middle of the road and laughed slightly to herself. She was in a hurry too. Ohhh wasn't it a funny world? Mocking the same thing she did. She continued walking slowly this time gazing upon the familiar buildings. She grinned when she spotted the ice cream shop on the right and ran towards it._

 _"_ _Goodmorning Scarlett" Trishia said with a raised eyebrow wiping her hands with a towel. "The usual?"_

 _"_ _Yeap" she smiled crooking her head to the right looking at her straight in the eye. God she hated her so much. She was always staring at her with those blue eyes just like " The freak show is in town"_

 _And that was very specific in her head because she had actually heard her say that once. Of course Scarlett didn't just leave things be as they were. She 'accidentally' dropped her ice cream on the floor stepping on it for good measure. She smiled to herself._

 _"_ _Ahhh memories" she chuckled_

 _"_ _What was that?" Trishia asked handing her the ice cream._

 _Scarlett stared at the cone a little while longer. Should she do it again? She licked her ice cream and handed her the money. Naah it tasted too freaking good. She walked out the shop and continued heading to her brother's apartment._

 _She pressed the button of his bell continuously, finishing up her ice cream. She heard the door buzzing and entered the building cracking up a little bit. She could only bet that he already knew it was her._

 _Ryan opened the door as Scarlett leaned against the wall._

 _"_ _Goooooood morning" she said passing by him and sitting on his couch._

 _"_ _Morning" he frowned "What is it are you ok?"_

 _"_ _Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she gave him a wide smile. Ryan narrowed his eyes and sat opposite to her on a chair._

 _"_ _Scarlett, you do know it's like eight in the morning right? What is it why are you here?"_

 _Scarlett smiled and narrowed her eye "Right to the point I see. No unnecessary contact with the freak" she licked her bottom lip still smiling._

 _"_ _Have you taken your vitamins today?" he blurted out._

 _"_ _Huh?" she said now confused._

 _Ryan shook his head "So what's up?"_

 _Scarlett bit her lip and scratched her head "uhh…. You remember that guy? From the bank?"_

 _"_ _Paul?" he said rubbing his eyes._

 _"_ _He came by the house yesterday demanding his check?"_

 _"_ _And?" he said exasperated._

 _"_ _um…" she said standing up._

 _"_ _Did you give it to him?"_

 _"_ _What? Yeah yeah…" she said trying to hold her laughter._

 _"_ _So why are you here?"_

 _"_ _I need to borrow your car?" she said._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Your car?"_

 _"_ _uuuu" he said staring at her._

 _"_ _Also, I need you to drive the car because I don't have a license… soooooo…."_

 _"_ _Ok Scar" he said standing up as well "I am officially confused. What does that Paul guy have to do with the car and the money and …actually what the hell did you do?"_

 _"_ _Hey why does it have to be something_ _ **I**_ _did?" she said insulted. Ryan just stared at her blankly "Yeah good point" she laughed. "So are you coming?" she said heading for the door._

 _Ryan was frozen into place._

 _"_ _Ryan? Hello?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth calls Ryan"_

 _"_ _Uh forget it I'll do it myself" she said heading for the door before Ryan grabbed her arm._

 _"_ _Scarlett" he pierced through her eyes "Where is he?"_

 _"_ _Where is who?" he said with an innocent smile on her face._

 _"_ _Scarlett did you kill him?" he said his grip becoming unbearable._

 _Scarlett stared at him "I'm sorry could you repeat the question?" she smiled politely._

 _"_ _God damn it Scar!" he said letting go pacing up and down running his hand through his hair "Are you fucking kidding me!?"_

 _"_ _Well I'm sorry" she said tiredly "He was so rude and aggressive and I did give him the check to be honest but but… uhhh he was just so so…unbelievably rude" she crossed her arms raising her chin._

 _"_ _YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!"he shouted "YOU PROMISED IT WOULD BE THE FIRST AND LAST TIME IT HAPPENED! AND THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON I HELPED YOU! BECAUSE I KNOW-"_

 _He paused "I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T KILL AGAIN SCARLETT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?"_

 _"_ _Hey! I am here to ask for your help!" she shouted back feeling heat rising inside of her "If you're not gonna help me tell me now! I have a check to deliver to the bank and I have to do it before ten got it!?"_

 _Ryan stared at her "Whha.. where is he?"_

 _"_ _He at his place don't worry. It's just that I need the check for the bill-"_

 _"_ _Are you fucking kidding me!? Is this really what you're thinking about!? You just went into a person's house and killed him! "_

 _Scarlett sighed now. Why was he acting so irrationally? She was his sister after all. "Why can't you just help me?" she said a crushed look on her face._

 _Ryan stared at her for a while running a hand through his hair. He lowered his eyes and rubbed his nose._

 _"_ _Ok" he said and Scarlett's face lit up. "Ok. I promise to help you Scar"_

 _"_ _Great! Ok let's just get the keys and go!"_

 _Ryan grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Scarlett opened it and signaled for him to go out. Ryan moved closer and before she knew he shut the door locking it and putting his keys in his pocket._

 _"_ _What- you said you-"_

 _"_ _I said I would help you. And that's exactly what I'm doing" he grabbed the phone dialing._

 _"_ _Ryan. Who are you calling?" she said her eyes widening._

 _"_ _Ryan put the phone down!" she stepped closer with warning in her eyes._

 _"_ _Yes I like to report-"_

 _"_ _PUT THE FUCKING PHONE DOWN!" she screamed lunching onto him dropping the phone on the floor and ending the call. Ryan grabbed her foot pulling her backwards. She grunted in pain and turned around punching him right on the nose and kicking him on the balls._

 _He stayed curled up on the floor in pain with blood dripping down his nose._

 _Scarlett stared at the candle on her right and grinned. "You wanna hold me here brother?" she said grabbing the handle and lighting in up with her lighter. "You want me to tell you how terribly sorry I am for killing him?" she said leaning down towards him "Well I'm not" she whispered to him spitting on him. She moved towards the wooden stand placing the candle on it smoothly._

 _"_ _Scarlett nooo!" he said trying to stand up._

 _She dropped the candle on the couch as it lit up almost instantly. Ryan grabbed a pillow and hit the fire trying to put it out._

 _Scarlett walked behind him slowly smiling to herself. She grabbed the vase from the table and knocked him down unconscious. She grabbed the phone as the fire began spreading dangerously in the room._

 _She dialed the digits and coughed "Yes? 911?" she said urgently "There is a fire! It's me and my brother please come quickly! 452 Hoxton avenue!" she ended the call and headed for the window when something heavy fell on her head making her feel a little dizzy. The room was collapsing._

 _She coughed loudly, feeling her lungs burning. She heard her brother's voice shouting but couldn't see him through the smoke._

 _"Go to the window!" she heard him yelling through his own coughs_

 _"Ryan! Hurry!" she shouted in fear not able to see him anywhere. But she could hear him._

 _The window finally opened with a satisfying crack as the cold air entered the room. But that only made the matters worse. The fire seemed to feed by it. It kept eating up the air in the room and was ready to gobble them up as well._

 _In a matter of seconds, Scarlett felt her body landing sharply on the windowsill as a sharp pain on her back and leg filled her sweating body._

 _She opened her eyes seeing her brother's corpse underneath a big chunk of concrete and a scream left her mouth._

 _"No! NO! Ryan no!" she felt her whole body shaking as she saw his body lying under the wood, his eyes wide open and still. She tried reaching up to him but it was way too hot. His body was already enfolded by the sharp tongues of fire. She closed her eyes briefly as his face began being covered by the flames. Immediately though, her attention was shifted to the pain on her leg. She saw the fabric of her trousers coming up in flames just around her ankle. She patted it quickly with her hands, moans of pain escaping her mouth. She glanced one last time at the body in front of her before survival instincts kicked in. She leaped out of the window, landing on the emergency staircase just as the tires of fire truck screeched._

 _"Help! Help!" she yelled dragging her injured leg down the staircase. Time was flying now. In a matter of seconds, she felt a firm arm wrapping around her waist and her legs giving up on her. Through the little slots of her almost closed eyes, she could see people looking down at her, placing things over her mouth, someone touching her arms and legs. She wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she couldn't, couldn't…_

 _But she could._

 _She remembered the candle and the phone call coming out of her trance. She remembered something hard hitting her head before things became confusing. She had killed him. And she was safe._

 _ **Don't worry my love**_ _she heard a voice inside her head_ _ **no one will know what happened. Not even you.**_

 _And that was when she was lost into oblivion._

She opened her eyes as her crying stopped abruptly, feeling two strong arms around her. She lifted her head looking at him straight in the eyes. He didn't say anything. He just stared at her in confusion for a second before a huge grin spread across his already smiling face. She lowered her eyes again as a huge headache began spreading. And as quickly as it started, it stopped.

 ** _Hello my love_** she heard a voice in her head. A familiar, but unknown voice.

* * *

 **huh? What? What was that? Plot twist! whaaaaaaat? ok i am overrreacting it wasnt that much of a shocker :p so what did you guys think? Review and let me know! :)**


End file.
